Norte y Sur La historia después del final
by Lali w
Summary: La vida de Margaret Hale y John Thornton después del reencuentro.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

"_Cómo se lo diré a mi tía?" Suspiró ella, luego de unos momentos de delicioso silencio._

"_Déjame hablar con ella"_

"_Oh, no! Debo hacerlo yo, pero… qué dirá ella?"_

"_Puedo adivinar. Su primera exclamación será 'Ese hombre!' "_

"_Silencio!" dijo Margaret, "o yo intentaré imitar el tono indignado de tu madre cuando diga 'Esa mujer!' "_

Después de unos segundos el Sr. Thornton estalló en una sonora carcajada imaginando la cara de espanto de su madre cuando supiera que su amado hijo se casaría con la mujer que tanto lo había hecho sufrir al rechazarlo y que, a los ojos de la Sra. Thornton, nunca lo merecería.

Margaret se sintió feliz de verlo reír, no lo hacía mucho. De hecho, no creía recordar haberlo visto reír así alguna vez. "Tiene Usted una hermosa risa Sr. Thornton, debería reír más a menudo".

"Y tu, Margaret, deberías dejar de llamarme Sr. Thornton, no crees?" le dijo acercándose a ella y tomando sus manos mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos.

Margaret se sonrojó vivamente y susurró "Es cierto… John", dijo levantando amorosamente su mirada. "John… qué pasa?" preguntó, la oscuridad había vuelto a los ojos de él. El Sr. Thornton se alejó de ella y le dio la espalda en silencio.

"John… Es que hay algún problema?" pero él no respondió. Sentía la tensión de su cuerpo aunque no pudiera ver su rostro. "John, por favor, qué pasa? He hecho algo malo? He dicho algo que te ha molestado?" dijo, cada vez más nerviosa.

La angustia en su tono lo hizo reaccionar y, sin darse vuelta, dijo enfáticamente "No Margaret, no es tu culpa. Es solo que…" su voz se fue desvaneciendo mientras bajaba la cabeza y se frotaba la sien con la mano como si tratara de aliviar el dolor.

Margaret no sabía qué hacer y se quedó quieta tratando de contener las lágrimas. Por fin, luego de unos segundos que parecieron eternos, el Sr. Thornton giró para enfrentarla. El rostro serio, la boca rígida y la mirada dura, como cuando ella lo conoció en la fábrica de Milton un año atrás.

"Mar… Srita. Hale" dijo resueltamente pero evitando mirarla. '_Por qué me llama así? Qué es lo que pasa?' _pensaba Margaret cada vez más angustiada. "Estos últimos minutos han sido un sueño hecho realidad para mí pero debo volver a la tierra, esto no puede ser." Su voz sonó a sentencia.

Margaret sintió que el suelo desaparecía bajo sus pies y tuvo que apoyarse en la mesa para no caer. "John, no entiendo… Qué… Qué dices? Cómo que no puede ser? Acaso no me amas?" Sería posible que se hubiera engañado creyendo que todavía la amaba, pensó Margaret. '_Pero… que habían sido entonces los últimos minutos? Era esto una venganza por haberlo rechazado una vez? No, no podía ser. El era un caballero, ahora lo sabía, jamás sería capaz de algo así. Y sin embargo… qué otra explicación podía haber_?' La mente de Margaret imaginaba montones de cosas horribles mientras hacía un esfuerzo por entender.

Un fuerte dolor en el brazo la sacudió. El Sr. Thornton la estaba apretando con su mano "Yo te amo Margaret Hale" dijo mirándola con fiereza "Te amo más que a nada en este mundo. No te atrevas a dudarlo".

"John, me… me estás lastimando" la voz de Margaret fue apenas un lamento que lo hizo reaccionar y soltándola se alejó apenado "Perdóname, perdóname… Fui un bruto, no quise lastimarte". "Esta bien, no me lastimaste. Pero, por favor, dime qué pasa."

"Margaret, yo no te merezco. No, no me interrumpas. Déjame terminar" le dijo levantando la mano para callarla cuando ella intentó hablar. "Es la verdad. Tu dijiste una vez que yo no era un caballero y tenías razón. Mira lo que acabo de hacer, te lastimé" mientras hablaba caminaba nerviosamente por la habitación. "Y además de poco caballero soy un fracasado. Un fracasado que no pudo mantener su empresa funcionando, que lo perdió todo. Y no sólo no tengo nada para ofrecerte si no que eres tú quien me ofrece algo a mí." Su tono denotaba tanta amargura que Margaret sintió deseos de acercarse a él para asegurarle que todo estaba bien pero no ser atrevió a interrumpirlo. "Yo no puedo aceptar tu dinero. No señor. No puedo."

'_Entonces era eso. Orgullo_.' Margaret se sintió tan aliviada que quería reír '_Oh, cuánto lo quiero_' pensó. "John. Ven aquí, acércate" dijo con dulzura. Pero él permaneció lejos, mirando perdidamente por la ventana, entonces ella se acercó y, delicadamente, puso la mano en su hombro. "John, entiendo tu reacción y de alguna manera me alegra. Me gusta que seas orgulloso. Así eras cuando te conocí y también por eso me enamoré de ti". Sintió que la tensión lo iba abandonando. "John, mírame." Lentamente él giró pero solo después de unos segundos pudo mirarla y en sus ojos había una mezcla de amor y dolor. "Cuando supe que Mallborough Mills estaba en problemas no dudé en ofrecerte mi ayuda porque sé cuanto trabajaste para levantar esa fábrica y cuanto significa para ti. No es justo que personas que trabajan duro lo pierdan todo mientras quienes no hacen más que especular a costa del esfuerzo de los demás salgan ganando." Ahora ella se sentía muy segura. "Entonces mi ofrecimiento no es más que un acto de justicia que, además, me trae un real beneficio. Invertir en tu fábrica me aporta más ganancias que tener el dinero en el banco."

El Sr. Thornton, que la estaba mirando con creciente admiración, se crispó mientras pensaba '_Es que después de todo lo que pasó entre nosotros, yo soy para ella sólo un negocio?_' Margaret pareció advertirlo y continuó "Ahora, esta simple transacción se convirtió en algo más, verdad?" dijo con una sonrisa pícara posando su mano en el brazo de él. "Tu me amas, ya hemos establecido eso" _'Está jugando conmigo' _pensó John _'Me agrada.' _"Y yo te amo. Lo sabes, verdad?" John asintió. "Yo te ofrecí un préstamo y si no nos amáramos como lo hacemos, si fuéramos indiferentes el uno para el otro, lo habrías aceptado. O no?" "Quizás" "Deberías haberlo hecho." afirmó ella. "Pero resulta que sí nos amamos, que no somos indiferentes, que yo quiero formar una familia contigo y creo que tu quieres lo mismo. Entonces, no veas esta situación como una afrenta a tu orgullo. Tómala como lo que es, el comienzo de nuestra vida juntos. Yo estoy invirtiendo en nosotros. O mejor, me estoy convirtiendo en tu socia!" Los ojos de Margaret demostraban tanto amor, tanta confianza y tanto orgullo por él, que John sintió que el corazón le dolía de felicidad.

"Realmente me amas, verdad?" dijo él atrayéndola hacia sí. "Si, realmente te amo", en su voz y en su mirada no había lugar para la duda. "Seremos socios entonces. Me gusta esa idea. Mi Margaret. Querida…".

Luego de unos segundos John dijo "Me parece que falta algo." Se arrodilló, tomó su mano y mirándola a los ojos preguntó "Margaret Hale, amada mía. Me harías en honor de casarte conmigo?" "Si John Thornton, amado mío. Para mí será un honor casarme contigo" dijo Margaret con una gran sonrisa y John se levantó para tomarla entre sus brazos y hacerla girar por la habitación con felicidad.

"John, bájame, ya basta" le dijo Margaret seria, "Aún tenemos un problema." John la miró preocupado.

"Cómo se lo diré a mi tía?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

"Ah, Margaret. Por fin. Ya nos estábamos preocupando por ti." dijo la Sra. Shaw cuando Margaret entró al saloncito donde ella y Edith estaban bordando. "Dónde está el Sr. Thornton? Ya se retiró?"

"No tía, aún no hemos terminado con nuestros asuntos." Margaret se acercó dubitativa. "Podría hablar contigo a solas?"

"Oh Margaret, seguirás hablando de negocios? Qué aburrido!" interrumpió Edith fastidiada. "Ya es hora de almorzar. Por qué no despides a ese señor? Ya te quitó bastante tiempo. Además Henry seguramente está por llegar."

"Edith, discúlpame pero debo hablar con mi tía ahora. Podrías dejarnos, por favor? Es muy importante." A Margaret no le había gustado nada el tono con que su prima se había referido al Sr. Thornton pero no quería lastimarla, sabía que Edith realmente deseaba que ella se entendiera con el Sr. Lenox.

Edith se retiró algo molesta, pensando '_Qué diablos sigue haciendo ese hombre aquí? Y por qué no habrá venido Henry? Margaret no debería manejar los negocios por su cuenta. No es para nada apropiado.' _

Una vez que estuvieron a solas Margaret se sentó frente a su tía que la miraba intrigada pero no logró articular palabra por unos cuantos minutos. No sabía por donde empezar.

"Margaret, qué sucede? Tuviste algún problema con el Sr. Thornton?" preguntó su tía con impaciencia. "Oh, no tía, para nada. Ningún problema" dijo Margaret con énfasis pero luego volvió a quedarse callada. Su tía la miraba con impaciencia, "Margaret! Vas a decirme qué pasa o te quedarás callada todo el día?"

'_Bueno, no hay una manera fácil de decirlo, así que…'_ pensó Margaret. "Tía, el Sr. Thornton me ha propuesto matrimonio y he aceptado. Estamos comprometidos." Sólo entonces miró a su tía y la vio empalidecer. "Tía, estás bien?" Margaret se acercó preocupada y trató de tomar su mano pero la Sra. Shaw se alejó diciendo "Acaso has perdido la cabeza? Comprometida? Con ese hombre!" Margaret hizo lo que pudo por ocultar una sonrisa. "John me ama y yo lo amo. No siempre fue así, lo admito, pero hace ya mucho tiempo he entendido que es un gran hombre, un caballero, y agradezco que me siga amando a pesar de lo mal que lo he juzgado." "Qué te siga amando?" "Sí tía. El Sr. Thornton me propuso matrimonio hace un año y yo lo rechacé, pero ahora comprendo mi error. En ese entonces no era más que una muchacha ingenua recién llegada del campo y me chocaba su carácter y también su trabajo. Yo tenía una idea romántica de la vida, criada como fui entre campos llenos de flores y aire libre. La realidad de la vida en el norte fue algo difícil de asimilar para mí y al principio sólo veía miseria a mi alrededor." "Y entonces porqué quieres casarte con un comerciante que, para colmo, lo ha perdido todo, que no tiene nada para ofrecerte?" La voz de su tía sonaba ya más preocupada que indignada, _'Es una buena mujer'_ pensó Margaret. "Tiene mucho para ofrecerme. Me ofrece su amor, su compañía, su inteligencia, su protección… su vida. Y yo a él le ofrezco la mía."

Había tanto amor en sus palabras y en su expresión que la Sra. Shaw no pudo menos que creerle y por eso se expresó con cautela, "Margaret yo sé que eres una muchacha inteligente y tú misma me contaste que tu padre apreciaba mucho al Sr. Thornton y eso ya es una buena señal. Pero, querida, quiero que me respondas algo y por favor no te ofendas. Sé que le has ofrecido dinero al Sr. Thornton para que recupere su negocio, no pienso entrometerme con eso porque es tu dinero, pero… estás segura que en su ofrecimiento no es por agradecimiento o… o por interés?"

Margaret se sobresaltó al oír eso pero reflexionó unos segundos antes de contestar. "Tía sé cuanto me quieres por eso entiendo tu preocupación y no, no me ofenden tus palabras. Seguramente hay agradecimiento en su proposición como también lo hay en mi aceptación. También hay interés. Interés por empezar una vida juntos y por que esa vida dure mucho tiempo e interés por formar una familia feliz. Te voy a decir lo mismo que le dije a él cuando rechazó mi ayuda." Su tía la miró con asombro y aprobación. "Hasta hace unas horas pensaba ofrecerle ayuda financiera sólo porque creía que la merecía. Cuando supe que aún me amaba decidí convertirme en su socia… de por vida." Margaret tomó amorosamente las manos de su tía entre las suyas y la miró. "El Sr. Thornton aún está aquí verdad? Llámalo, dile que quiero hablar con él. Ya me contarás cómo fue que te enamoraste de él."

Cuando Margaret fue a buscar a John lo encontró caminando nerviosamente por la habitación. "Margaret, por fín!" le dijo aliviado. "Ya empezaba a preocuparme. Fue muy difícil?" se acercó y tomó su cara con sus manos. "No, no tanto. Mi tía es una buena mujer. Sin dudas se sorprendió pero lo aceptó. Ahora quiere hablar contigo." Margaret tomó las manos de John, las quitó de su rostro y apretándolas amorosamente lo condujo hacia la sala donde se encontraba la Sra. Shaw.

"Tía, ya conoces al Sr. Thornton" dijo Margaret mientras veía como su prometido y su tía se miraban con algo de desconfianza. "Los dejo solos." Dio una apretón en la mano de John y lo miró con una sonrisa para darle confianza.

"Sr. Thornton tome asiento." La Sra. Shaw pensaba llevar la conversación. "Margaret me ha contado las noticias. No voy a decirle que me alegra pero, como realmente no lo conozco, voy a confiar en el buen juicio de mi sobrina. Dudo que algún día me acostumbre a la idea de que ella viva en una ciudad como Milton, pero no es a mí a quien le tiene que gustar."

"Sra. Shaw, quiero decirle que amo a su sobrina con todo mi corazón, desde el día en que la conocí" dijo John con voz suave. "Y le aseguro que voy a dedicar mi vida a hacerla feliz. Sé que no es mi mejor momento y comprendo que esté preocupada por mi situación. No me enorgullece tener que depender de Margaret para recuperarme pero yo también confío en su buen juicio y creo conocerla bastante bien. Sé que no me ofrecería su ayuda si no creyera que la merezco y que no aceptaría ser mi esposa si no me amara realmente." Su voz era firme ahora, no quería dejar dudas. "Tuve problemas con mi empresa, por mi culpa sin dudas, no tengo excusas. Pero sé que puedo recuperarme y lo haré. Le daré a Margaret todo lo que merece y más y, por supuesto, todo mi amor."

"Bien. Vayamos a los detalles. Supongo que usted volverá a Milton, verdad?" John asintió. "Margaret permanecerá aquí, por supuesto. No se moleste en protestar Sr. Thornton, esto no es negociable. Iremos a Milton en unos días para hablar con su madre y comenzar con los preparativos de la boda que no será antes de un mes. Luego regresaremos a Londres hasta que llegue la fecha. Sr. Thornton!" dijo la Sra. Shaw levantando una mano para detenerlo cuando él quiso interrumpirla. "Eso tampoco es negociable."

… … … … …

Mientras esta conversación tenía lugar, Margaret subió a su habitación. Estaba tan nerviosa! Y feliz! Y nerviosa! Se arrojó sobre la cama y escondió el rostro entre las almohadas suspirando.

Unos minutos después Edith golpeó a su puerta. "Margaret, puedo pasar?" Prefería estar sola pero la dejó entrar. "Prima, vas a decirme qué sucede? El Sr. Thornton aún está aquí, hablando con mamá." Margaret realmente no estaba de ánimo para dar explicaciones pero Edith había sido siempre una buena amiga, se lo debía. "Edith, ven aquí, siéntate conmigo." Se sentaron ambas en el borde de la cama. "Voy a contarte que sucede." Lo que escuchó no hizo muy feliz a Edith pero su naturaleza romántica y casamentera le permitió recuperarse rápidamente de la decepción de que Margaret no se casara con Henry Lenox y, una vez acostumbrada a la idea, comenzó a hacer planes para la boda. Entonces la preocupada fue Margaret que sólo quería casarse con John y a quién no le interesaban para nada los preparativos nupciales.

Cuando Edith la dejó para ir a su cuarto a buscar las muestras de tela que aún conservaba de la época en que encargó su propio vestido de novia, Dixon entró en la habitación de Margaret con la misma inquietud ¡Qué demonios hacía el Sr. Thornton aún allí! Margaret suspiró y, por tercera vez en el día, se explicó pero Dixon no fue tan fácil de convencer. Ella asociaba al Sr. Thornton con Milton y, en consecuencia, con la infelicidad de haber perdido a sus dos queridos patrones en tan poco tiempo y no podía entender cómo Margaret quería volver al lugar en el que había sido tan infeliz con el hombre al que había rechazado. Si bien Margaret entendía en parte sus sentimientos, no estaba dispuesta a dejar que nada ni nadie arruinara su felicidad. Unos suaves golpes en la puerta las salvaron de una amarga discusión, la criada le avisó a Margaret que su tía quería verla en el salón.

Margaret encontró a su tía hablando animadamente con John que, cuando la vio, se acercó a ella y, tomándole las manos, le susurró "Ya está. Tu tía no me dejó decidir nada, tampoco te dejará hacerlo a ti, pero está decidido. Nos casamos en Milton dentro de un mes." Dijo sonriendo pero luego agregó temeroso "Si estás de acuerdo, por supuesto." "Claro que estoy de acuerdo" dijo Margaret y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no echarle los brazos al cuello.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Al día siguiente de anunciado su compromiso con Margaret Hale, John Thornton tomaba el último tren del día hacia Milton, desandando el camino que había emprendido unos pocos días antes. Pero si aquel viaje hacia Londres había estado marcado por la desdicha ante la situación y la vergüenza de tener que admitir su fracaso, este regreso estaba signado por la redención. Y todo se debía a su amada Margaret, esa joven mujer que lo había desafiado, haciendo tambalear sus más profundas convicciones, incluso poniendo en duda su caballerosidad. Margaret lo había juzgado mal, lo sabía y ella también, pero no todo era infundado. Había sido orgulloso, prejuicioso e inflexible gran parte de su vida y aunque quien conociera su historia no lo juzgaría mal, se alegraba de haber abierto los ojos a tiempo para cambiar.

"Margaret…" suspiró. Ese día apenas si habían podido verse. Por la mañana habían ido juntos al despacho del Sr. Lenox para firmar los papeles de la transferencia del dinero y aunque éste se comportó con gran corrección, era más que evidente su disgusto ante el curso de los acontecimientos por lo que todos hicieron lo posible por terminar el trámite lo más rápido posible. Esta salida les habría dado oportunidad de estar a solas si la Sra. Shaw no hubiera insistido en que Dixon oficiara de chaperona. Viendo que les sería imposible tener siquiera unos momentos de intimidad durante el noviazgo y considerando que realmente era necesario que John regresara pronto a Milton para reabrir la fábrica, decidieron que él partiría esa misma noche. A ninguno de los dos le agradaba la idea John estaría ocupado prácticamente cada hora de los días subsiguientes y Margaret viajaría a Milton con su tía en una semana para arreglar los detalles de la boda con la Sra. Thornton.

'_Cómo se lo diré a mi madre?' _pensó John con preocupación. A su madre nunca le había gustado la Srita. Hale, menos aún desde que había tenido el descaro -según ella pensaba- de rechazar la mano de su hijo. El incidente de la estación, había empeorado todavía más su concepto de ella y ni siquiera la compasión que sintió por Margaret cuando perdió a sus dos padres en pocos meses, logró hacerla cambiar de opinión. _'Pues se tendrá que acostumbrar!' _desafío John, pero en realidad deseaba que se llevaran bien. Eran las dos personas más importantes en su vida y las amaba a ambas. _'Será mejor que descanse un poco antes de llegar porque no podré evitar hablar con mi madre esta misma noche. Seguro estará esperándome.'_ Con este pensamiento se acomodó para tratar de dormir y sonrió pensando en que la tarea de convencer a la orgullosa Sra. Thornton de aceptar su matrimonio sería, sin dudas, mucho más ardua que la de reabrir la fábrica.

………………………………………………................................................................

En cuanto terminó la cena Margaret se retiró a su cuarto, tenía mucho en que pensar y quería leer la nota que John había deslizado en su mano cuando se despidieron en la estación.

"_Queridísima Margaret, _

_Cuando te conocí, en ese vergonzoso incidente en la fábrica, estaba muy lejos de pensar que cambiarías mi vida de esta manera. Desde ese momento llenas mis pensamientos y si al principio tu presencia en ellos era más bien molesta, debes admitir que me desafiabas constantemente, muy poco tiempo después comenzaste a invadir mis sueños hasta robarme por completo el corazón. _

_Te avergüenza saber que invadiste mis sueños? Pues lo hiciste. Te he soñado viniendo hacía mí vestida de blanco. Será que mi inconciente supo antes que yo que nos encontraríamos en el altar. _

_Soñaste algunas vez conmigo, amada mía? Mejor no me lo digas, prefiero imaginar que sí. De cualquier forma, lo que realmente quiero, es que sueñes conmigo de ahora en adelante, que pienses en mí, que imagines nuestra vida juntos. Yo la imagino larga y feliz. _

_Me siento algo tonto escribiendo estas palabras. No parecen mías, verdad? Creo que la felicidad me convirtió en poeta, aunque dudo que se repita muy a menudo, es uno de esos milagros que sólo suceden una vez._

_Ve a descansar ahora amor. Contaré las horas hasta verte otra vez. _

_Por siempre tuyo, John"_

Margaret sintió que su rostro hervía y cuando se miró en el espejo del tocador vio que estaba totalmente sonrojada. Entonces las novelas tenían razón _'Así que esto es lo que se siente cuando se recibe una carta de amor' _pensó, sonriendo. Si bien leía las mismas novelas que todas las muchachas de su edad, Margaret no tenía una idea romántica del amor. Siempre había pensado que sería algo más racional, más maduro. No creía en el amor a primera vista, ni en las mujeres que se desmayaban ante la sola presencia del hombre de sus sueños, ni en los hombres que se batían a duelo por su amada, que retrataban los libros de moda. Y sin embargo, John había hecho mucho más que batirse a duelo por ella, la había salvado de la policía, y después de todo su romance, con tantos malentendidos y desencuentros, era digno de ser contado. Esa noche Margaret durmió con la carta contra su pecho y tuvo sueños muy bellos.

………………………………………………................................................................

El tren llegó a Milton a medianoche. John tomó su valija y decidió ir caminando hasta la casa, el aire fresco le haría bien. Cuando llegó vio a su madre observando por la ventana pero ella se ocultó en cuanto lo vio llegar, esperando no haber sido vista. La Sra. Thornton trató de ocultar su ansiedad concentrándose en el bordado y, por un momento, John consideró retirarse inmediatamente a su cuarto y dejar las novedades para mañana pero no le pareció justo, ella estaba preocupada.

"Buenas noches madre. Por qué estás levantada aún?" le dijo besando amorosamente su frente. "No tenía sueño hijo. Supuse que podrías regresar hoy." Dejó el bordado sobre la mesa y lo miró "No vas a decirme cómo te fue en Londres?"

John se sentó frente a ella y tomó sus manos entre las suyas. "En Londres vi a la Srita. Hale" dijo y la sintió tensarse. "Ah, si… Y cómo está ella? Supongo que se sentirá muy a gusto en Londres, verdad? Nunca estuvo cómoda aquí." Mientras hablaba, la Sra. Thornton trató de retirar las manos de entre las de su hijo pero él no lo permitió. "La Srita. Hale está muybien. Estuvimos hablando y… Madre, mírame." Cuando lo miró vio que ella ya lo sabía así que dijo directamente: "Margaret y yo vamos a casarnos. Me ama y por fin ha aceptado ser mi esposa. Tu sabes que nunca he dejado de amarla." La Sra. Thornton asintió "Cuando te fuiste a Londres sabía que probablemente la verías, después de todo es tu arrendataria, pero confieso que no esperaba esto." dijo con cierta amargura. "Nunca imaginé que si ella te había rechazado antes, ahora que lo has perdido todo, querría saber de ti." Ahora el tenso era él. "Madre, por favor no sigas."

John se puso de pie y se alejó intentando calmarse. No quería herirla pero tampoco iba a permitir que insultara a la mujer que amaba. "Voy a decirte algo acerca de Margaret Hale. Hace dos días ella me llamó, pero no para regodearse con mi fracaso como tú quisieras creer, sino para ofrecerme su ayuda. Mañana Malborough Mills volverá a trabajar y será gracias a ella." La Sra. Thornton lo miró con sorpresa. "Margaret me prestó el dinero necesario para reabrir la fábrica. Pero no creas que le ofrecí matrimonio por agradecimiento ni dudes de sus motivos para aceptar. Esta desgraciada situación nos ayudó a revelar nuestros verdaderos sentimientos y ya nada nos volverá a separar." John se acercó nuevamente a su madre que permanecía en silencio y la abrazó. "Madre, que me case con Margaret no quiere decir que deje de amarte. Siempre serás muy importante para mí. Madre, por favor, dale una oportunidad. Estoy seguro de que te agradará. Hazlo por mí." Su amorosa voz tranquilizó a su madre que, luego de unos minutos, dijo: "Hijo mío, no tengo derecho a entrometerme en tu vida. Sé que la amas y, si ella realmente te ama, me alegro por ti. Lo único que quiero en la vida es que seas feliz." "Gracias madre, soy muy feliz." "Bien, ve a descansar. Mañana tienes mucho que hacer, verdad?" "Sí. Mejor me voy a dormir. Hasta mañana madre. Te quiero." "Yo también te quiero hijo. Adiós."

Cuando su hijo se retiró a descansar, la Sra. Thornton supo que esa noche no podría dormir mientras trataba de asimilar el hecho de que no sólo tendría que aceptar a Margaret Hale como su nuera, sino que además debería agradecerle por el bienestar de la empresa familiar.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Margaret pensó que la semana que faltaba hasta volver a ver a John no terminaría más, pero apenas si tuvo tiempo de extrañarlo. Los días pasaron entre conversaciones con la tía Shaw y Edith para planear los arreglos de la boda y visitas a la modista para elegir el vestido de novia, tarea especialmente difícil. Margaret sólo quería un sencillo vestido blanco pero su prima insistía con llenarlo flores y puntillas diciendo que, de lo contrario, parecería un hábito de monja. Finalmente, aceptó cubrir la falda con un delicadísimo encaje y adornar el corsage con una hilera de perlas.

Evidentemente John también estaba muy ocupado porque solo pudo enviarle a Margaret un telegrama en el que le decía que la empresa ya estaba en marcha, que había hablado con su madre y que esperaba verla pronto. Ese telegrama fue seguido por una concisa carta de la Sra. Thornton, dirigida a la Sra. Shaw, en la que le decía que aguardaba su visita para ultimar los detalles del enlace. La única referencia a Margaret era una breve felicitación hacia el final de la carta. La Sra. Shaw encontró esto sumamente descortés y así se lo hizo saber a Margaret que se limitó a sonreír.

Finalmente, un viernes por la mañana, siete días después de reencontrarse con John Thornton, Margaret Hale tomaba el tren a Milton junto a su tía.

………………………………………………................................................................

La Sra. Thornton estaba supervisando la preparación del almuerzo cuando escuchó que un coche se acercaba a la casa. _'Llegaron'_ pensó. Se acercó a la ventana y vio como su hijo ayudaba a bajar a la Sra. Shaw y luego a la Srita. Hale que inmediatamente miró hacia donde ella se encontraba, como si supiera que estaría allí, y la saludó con una pequeña reverencia. Tomó aire y pasó al hall para recibirlas. "Sra. Shaw, Srita. Hale. Bienvenidas. Espero que hayan tenido un buen viaje."

"Tolerable" dijo la Sra. Shaw quitándose el sombrero con fastidio.

"Viajamos muy bien Sra. Thornton, gracias" interrumpió Margaret y acercándose le dijo "Me da mucho gusto volver a verla."

La dulzura y sinceridad de Margaret parecieron romper la coraza de la Sra. Thornton. "A mí también me da gusto. Permíteme felicitarte" le dijo tomando las manos de Margaret entre las suyas.

John se acercó a ellas y tomándolas por los hombros susurró "Ustedes son las dos personas más importantes de mi vida. Las amo." Viendo que ambas mujeres tenían lágrimas en los ojos continuó "Pero no es momento de llorar. Pasemos a la mesa, tenemos que celebrar."

Durante el almuerzo todos pusieron de su parte pero se notaba que los únicos entusiasmados con la situación eran Margaret y John que no dejaban de cruzar miradas cómplices. Cuando terminaron de comer John sugirió ir a visitar la fábrica y, tal como esperaba, las dos señoras rechazaron la invitación, por lo que él y Margaret partieron solos.

"Ahora vas a ver lo que hicimos" dijo John mientras prácticamente la arrastraba de la mano hacia la fábrica. "Casi todos los antiguos operarios han regresado y están trabajando con más entusiasmo que nunca. Es como si sintieran que esta empresa también es suya. Higgins hizo un buen trabajo con ellos. Ahora es mi capataz." Mientras hablaba la miró para ver su reacción.

"Tu capataz! De verdad?" Margaret estaba genuinamente sorprendida pero también satisfecha. "Pues me alegro. Nicholas es un buen hombre y muy inteligente también."

"A veces es demasiado inteligente para mi gusto. Pero se está portando bien" dijo John sonriendo. Luego, abriendo la puerta del taller, la hizo pasar.

Dos años atrás Margaret había cruzado esa puerta por primera vez para descubrir un extraño mundo de máquinas y gente que se movían en medio de un tormenta de algodón. En aquel momento la imagen le había representado el infierno pero ahora comprendía que así era el mundo moderno y que aún en ese duro ámbito había lugar para el trabajo honesto de hombres como John Thornton. Margaret tomó la mano de John con fuerza y ambos se miraron a los ojos y se transmitieron todo lo que sentían el uno por el otro: amor, orgullo, respeto.

"Señorita Hale!" la voz de Nicholas Higgins rompió el hechizo. "Que alegría verla!"

"Nicholas!" Margaret se acercó a él y le dio un abrazo.

"Mary y yo nos alegramos mucho cuando supimos de su compromiso" dijo Nicholas y, mirando al Sr. Thornton continuó "Ya decía yo que el patrón sentía algo por usted. Estuvo con el alma por el piso desde que se fue."

"Higgins!" la voz del Sr. Thornton le indicó que había ido demasiado lejos. "Vuelve a trabajar, la Srita. Hale y yo tenemos que regresar a la casa. Volveré al final del turno."

"Adiós Nicholas. Dígale a Mary que mañana pasaré a visitarla" dijo Margaret mientras seguía a John fuera del taller.

Estaban a punto de salir al patio cuando Margaret tomó la mano de John para detenerlo y mirándolo seriamente dijo: "Quiero decirte que estoy muy orgullosa de ti." Sin responderle la llevó hacia un depósito contiguo, cerró la puerta, la tomó firmemente de los hombros y la miró con una intensidad que la hizo sonrojar.

"Todo lo que hago es por ti. Espero que lo sepas." Mientras hablaba se acercaba cada vez más a ella, haciéndola estremecer. "Te amo con toda mi alma Margaret Hale." Sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos la tomó por el mentón para obligarla a levantar el rostro "Mírame." Sus labios estaban cada vez más cerca y Margaret sintió vergüenza. En Londres él la había besado tímidamente pero ahora era diferente y se avergonzó aún más al percibir su propio anhelo. No sin cierto temor, cerró los ojos. Los labios de él se posaron sobre los suyos, suavemente primero y luego con más insistencia hasta que la sintió ceder. Margaret se abandonó al torrente de sensaciones que la embargaba, la boca de John se había apoderado de la suya, sus manos se deslizaban por su espalda apretándola aún más contra él, mientras ella se aferraba a sus brazos. Justo cuando creía que iba a perder el equilibrio, John se alejó y puso distancia entre ambos, aún sin soltarla, y respiró profundo tratando de recuperar la compostura.

"Lo siento, me sobrepasé. Es solo que… discúlpame" le dijo sin atreverse a mirarla.

"No te preocupes. Después de todo no fue tan malo" dijo atrevidamente pero al ver la sugerente mirada de John, agregó "Mejor volvamos. De lo contrario tu madre y mi tía vendrán a buscarnos. Y no creo que les guste encontrarnos aquí."

………………………………………………................................................................

El sábado por la mañana Margaret y John, acompañados por las Sras. Thornton y Shaw, fueron a la iglesia a reservar la fecha para la boda. Luego John regresó a la fábrica y Margaret se dirigió a casa de los Higgins mientras las damas se retiraban a descansar. Mary estaba realmente feliz de verla y los niños también porque había llegado cargada de regalos. El único que la recordaba era el pequeño Thomas que enseguida corrió a buscar su cuaderno para mostrárselo.

"Este niño es muy inteligente Mary. Va al colegio?" dijo Margaret mientras acariciaba la pequeña cabecita rubia del niño que estaba sentado en su falda.

"Si señorita, el Sr. Thornton nos da dinero para sus libros y para la ropa. Es muy bueno ese señor, aunque a veces asusta un poco."

"Lo sé" dijo Margaret riendo, "Pero dime, cómo estás tú?"

"Bien señorita, gracias. Antes trabajaba en la fábrica preparando el almuerzo, pero ahora me quedo en la casa para cuidar a los niños. Ah y el pequeño Thomas me está enseñando a leer y escribir."

"Te gustaría trabajar?"

"Claro señorita!" Dijo Mary entusiasmada.

"Pues, aún no he hablado con el Sr. Thornton así que no puedo prometerte nada, pero cuando regrese aquí necesitaré una doncella y me gustaría que fueras tú. Qué te parece?"

"Ay señorita, sería estupendo. Pero… yo no sé nada sobre eso y soy tan torpe! Y usted tiene cosas tan finas."

"Tu no eres torpe Mary y estoy segura de que aprenderás muy rápido."

"Pero que haré con los niños, no tenemos con quién dejarlos."

"Para ellos tengo otra idea pero todavía es muy pronto para decirla. Debo dejarte ahora Mary, quiero pasar por el cementerio antes de que oscurezca. Saluda a Nicholas de mi parte. Adiós."

Margaret puso las flores sobre la tumba de su madre y mientras quitaba las hojas secas que había sobre la lápida, el dolor la venció y se dejó caer sobre la tumba sollozando. "Ay madre… te extraño tanto! No sabes cuánta falta me has hecho." Minutos después, nunca supo cuantos, sintió una mano en su hombro y una voz que la llamaba suavemente, era John.

"Mary Higgins me dijo que te encontraría aquí. Estás bien?" preguntó preocupado y tomándola de la mano la ayudó a incorporarse.

"Si, pero hace un año que no visitaba la tumba de mi madre y…" el llanto la invadió de nuevo así que John la atrajo hacia sí y la obligó a apoyar la cabeza sobre su pecho. "Shhh, tranquila amor, llora todo lo que quieras" dijo y le acarició suavemente el cabello hasta que ella se calmó.

"Mejor?" preguntó John luego de unos momentos. "Deberíamos regresar."

"Sí, ya estoy bien. Pero… aguarda un minuto." Tomando la mano de John se volvió hacia la tumba de su madre y dijo "Madre, aquí esta John Thornton. Yo sé que lo apreciabas a pesar de que no llegaste a conocerlo bien y espero que te alegre saber que nos amamos y vamos a casarnos."

En ese momento sopló una suave brisa que pareció acariciarlos a modo de bendición.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

El compromiso entre el Sr. Thornton y la Srita. Hale era el tema de conversación preferido de Milton, al igual que el particular "arreglo" entre ellos. Pero mientras algunos elogiaban la generosidad de Margaret y se alegraban de que el Sr. Thornton tuviera la oportunidad de recuperarse, además de celebrar el enlace, otros se dedicaban a desacreditar a John Thornton diciendo que era un fracasado que ahora dependía de una mujer.

Afortunadamente, Margaret estaba tan feliz y era tan poco afecta a los rumores, que ninguno de estos dichos había siquiera llegado a sus oídos. Sí notaba, en cambio, la mirada curiosa de los habitantes de Milton cuando salía a hacer alguna compra o a pasear. Por el contrario, John estaba muy al tanto de las habladurías y hacía un gran esfuerzo por ignorarlas, aunque no siempre le era posible. Si bien, después de una gran lucha interna, había aceptado la ayuda de Margaret porque la sabía sincera, su orgullo masculino aún estaba herido, únicamente la completa recuperación de su empresa, serviría para satisfacerlo. Sólo esperaba que Margaret jamás escuchara ninguna de estas injurias.

………………………………………………................................................................

Una tarde, Margaret, John y las Sras. Thornton y Shaw, fueron invitados a casa de los Watson a tomar el té. Fanny aún no había visto a la Srita. Hale y le rogaba que fuera a su casa. Decía que, a causa de su avanzado embarazo, la disturbaba salir, pero Margaret sospechaba que lo que en realidad quería era deslumbrarla con el lujo de su casa, el empapelado importado y las cortinas de terciopelo. Cuando llegaron debió reconocer que la casa era deslumbrante, abundaba el brillo pero escaseaba el gusto. _'Mi casa nunca será así' _pensó e inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que nunca había hablado con John acerca de dónde vivirían. Seguramente sería en casa de los Thornton pero entonces la casa no sería como la de Fanny pero tampoco como ella desearía, sino como la Sra. Thornton la había hecho. De pronto se sintió incómoda con la idea.

"John…" le susurró antes de pasar a la sala para merendar, "Cuando esto termine tenemos que hablar de algo muy importante."

"Pasa algo malo?" preguntó él preocupado.

"No, nada malo. Pero tenemos que hablar, no lo olvides."

Fanny hizo que Margaret se sentara a su lado y no paró de hablarle de la vajilla, las copas de cristal y los manteles bordados, informando desde la procedencia hasta el precio -orgullosamente alto- y diciéndole que debía comprar esto y encargar aquello. Esta conversación, sin embargo, interesaba mucho más a la Sra. Shaw que a la futura novia que tenía su atención en su prometido y en el Sr. Watson. Sabía que no se llevaban bien, a ella tampoco le agradaba el marido de Fanny, pero no quería problemas entre ambos. _'Creo que también tendré que contarle a John de los negocios de su cuñado con el Sr. Bell y, en consecuencia, conmigo. Aunque sé que no le agradará' _pensó.

"Srita. Hale, me está escuchando?" preguntó Fanny impaciente.

"Oh, perdón Fanny. Decías?"

"Decía -y sólo para ayudarte- que voy a pasarte la dirección de mi modista en Londres para que encargues tu ajuar. Trabaja sólo con telas francesas, que son las mejores. Cuesta una fortuna, verdad querido? Pero es lo menos que merece una Thornton. Además John puede pagarlo, no permitas que te diga lo contrario."

Margaret notó el malestar de John y su madre ante este comentario y se apresuró a decir "Gracias Fanny pero tengo suficiente ropa, no creo que compre más por ahora y el vestido de boda ya está encargado."

La sola mención del vestido hizo que Fanny olvidara sus dichos anteriores y abrumó a Margaret con preguntas sobre el modelo y los encajes y así terminó la velada, entre frivolidades, para tranquilidad de todos los presentes.

John acompañó a Margaret y a la Sra. Shaw al hotel, la tía se retiró inmediatamente a descansar pero permitió que su sobrina saliera a dar un corto paseo con su prometido.

"Te sientes bien John?" preguntó Margaret al verlo masajearse la sien.

"Tengo dolor de cabeza. Mi hermana produce ese efecto en mí" dijo sonriéndole. "La quiero pero es tan malcriada! Y realmente su marido no me agrada en lo más mínimo."

"Pero parecen felices y te van a dar un sobrino."

"Sí, eso es una alegría. Aunque más me alegraría un hijo…" susurró con una mirada muy sugerente. Margaret bajó la mirada avergonzada y le apretó suavemente la mano.

Luego de unos minutos ella dijo "John, supongo que aunque nunca lo hablamos viviremos en tu casa, con tu madre."

"Acaso tú no quieres? Te molestaría vivir con mi madre?" preguntó él con ansiedad.

"No, no es eso. No me molestará para nada vivir con tu madre. A pesar de que hemos tenido nuestras diferencias yo realmente la aprecio y confío en que algún día llegaremos a ser amigas" el tono de Margaret lo tranquilizó. "Es solo que ustedes han vivido en esa casa toda la vida y, lógicamente, todo fue hecho a su gusto. Tú crees que podré hacer algún cambio?" preguntó con timidez.

"Eso es lo que te preocupa, amor?" preguntó John riendo. "Podrás cambiar lo que quieras, por supuesto. Después de todo será tu hogar."

Volvieron al hotel haciendo planes para la casa y eso hizo que ambos sintieran como si su futura vida juntos estuviera más cerca.

………………………………………………................................................................

En los días siguientes en Milton, Margaret y su tía se abocaron a la organización de la boda, con la ayuda ocasional de la Sra. Thornton. El casamiento se realizaría por la mañana y luego habría una recepción en casa de los Thornton, mientras que en el patio de Marlborough Mills se serviría un almuerzo especial para los trabajadores. Margaret y John querían que formaran parte de los festejos.

También Margaret pudo conocer el resto de la casa de los Thornton, donde pasaría el resto de su vida. En visitas anteriores había estado en el salón, el comedor y la salita pero nunca en el sector de servicio ni tampoco en la planta alta, donde estaban las habitaciones privadas. Luego de morir el padre de John, la Sra. Thornton había abandonado las habitaciones principales para ocupar un cuarto más pequeño en otro sector de la casa, junto a la habitación de su hija Fanny, ahora desocupada. Unos años después John se había trasladado al dormitorio que fuera de sus padres y ahora la compartiría con Margaret. Además del dormitorio había dos vestidores, una sala de baño y un saloncito privado que encantó a Margaret al igual que el resto de los cuartos, a pesar de la decoración. Los muros estaban recubiertos por una oscura _boisserie_, las alfombras eran pesadas, al igual que las cortinas, y los tapizados anticuados y, sin embargo, con un empapelado más alegre y telas más livianas podría ser un lugar muy agradable.

"Me gusta mucho este salón John, lo usas a menudo?" preguntó Margaret mientras recorrían la habitación en compañía de una de las criadas que tomaba nota de los cambios que deberían realizarse.

"No recuerdo haberlo usado más que un par de veces en los últimos años. De hecho, solo uso estas habitaciones cuando duermo. Pero sabes algo?" preguntó John en voz baja para que la criada no escuchara, "Pienso que este podría ser nuestro lugar. Realmente es agradable. Aquí podríamos desayunar, o leer después de la cena, o descansar en las tardes. Qué te parece?"

"Me parece que esta será mi habitación preferida de la casa."

………………………………………………................................................................

Luego de haber pasado cinco días en Milton organizando la boda, Margaret y su tía estaban listas para regresar a Londres, donde permanecerían hasta pocos días antes del enlace.

La idea de alejarse de John no le agradaba y sin embargo, anhelaba poder pasar unos días a solas. Un mes de noviazgo era poco dado el tiempo que habían pasado separados, más de un año y medio, y sobre todo considerando que su relación anterior había sido bastante difícil. Afortunadamente ahora todo estaba bien entre ellos, los malentendidos habían quedado atrás y ya no tenían secretos. Margaret le había contado a John y a su madre la desafortunada historia de Frederic y la Sra. Thornton además de demostrar su compasión ante la situación de su hermano, le había hecho saber a Margaret que se sentía avergonzada por haber dudado de ella después del incidente en la estación.

Sólo un incidente puso en peligro esta armonía. El día anterior a su regreso a Londres, Margaret se encontraba en el centro de Milton haciendo algunas compras y esperaba a John que pasaría a buscarla para ir juntos a la iglesia a ultimar unos detalles con el párroco. Mientras aguardaba, entró a una tienda donde se encontró a los Sres. Foster y Parsons, colegas de John, que la saludaron amablemente. Estaba escogiendo eligiendo unos regalos cuando escuchó a los dos hombres hablar.

"Vaya que se ve bien la Srita. Hale. Verdad, Parsons?" dijo el Sr. Foster.

"Ya lo creo. Thornton ganó el gran premio. No sólo se casará con una joven hermosa sino también rica!" rió Parsons.

"Cómo habrá hecho para convencerla? Porque dicen que ella lo rechazó antes."

"Pues no lo sé, pobre muchacha! Ahora sólo espero que no intente sermonearnos como lo hacía antes. No después de casarse para recuperar su fortuna."

Con estas palabras los señores se alejaron dejando a Margaret, que se había escondido detrás de un aparador, al borde de las lágrimas. Salió apresuradamente de la tienda, necesitaba tomar aire antes de encontrarse con John. Pero luego de caminar unos pocos pasos tropezó con su prometido que caminaba en sentido contrario.

"Margarte, por Dios! Qué te pasa?" preguntó preocupado.

"Oh John. No es nada, estoy bien" dijo ella desviando la mirada para que no la viera llorar.

"Tú no estás nada bien. Ven, vamos hasta ese parque a sentarnos un momento." La condujo hasta un banco y se sentó a su lado. "Ahora dime, qué sucede? Por que puedo ver que estás llorando."

Margaret no pudo ocultar más sus lágrimas y, entre sollozos, le contó todo. "Pero, por favor, no hagas nada. Ambos sabemos que lo que dijeron es mentira. Nosotros nos amamos de verdad y no importa lo que digan los demás" suplicó.

"Si eso te hace llorar, sí que importa." John estaba realmente enojado, se había levantado y caminaba nerviosamente frente al banco. "Yo sabía que decían eso de mí pero esperaba que tú nunca te enteraras. A mí realmente no me importa que me difamen pero…" Se arrodilló frente a Margaret y mirándola seriamente preguntó "Tú tienes alguna duda sobre mis motivos? Se sincera."

"Por supuesto que no!" respondió Margaret rápidamente. "Y tú?"

"No mi amor, claro que no" dijo John y bajó la cabeza, apesadumbrado. Permaneció así unos minutos mientras Margaret le acariciaba el cabello. Luego se incorporó decido y dijo "Esos hombres no significan nada para mí, no son mis amigos, así que no vamos a preocuparnos por lo que digan. Más aún, vamos a demostrarles que se equivocan, seremos la envidia de Milton."

Se estaba esforzando por parecer alegre y Margaret decidió seguirle el juego. "No habrá matrimonio más feliz que el nuestro en toda la región."

"Hablando de matrimonio… Tengo algo para ti. Cierra los ojos." Cuando lo hizo, John tomó su mano izquierda entre las suyas y, luego de unos segundos, dijo "Ya puedes abrirlos."

Margaret abrió los ojos y lo miró a él que la observaba ansioso, conteniendo la respiración. Después, bajó la vista a su mano y vio un exquisito anillo de oro con un diamante rodeado por pequeños zafiros en un delicadísimo engarce. La visión le quitó el aliento "John… es hermoso! Pero no tenías que hacerlo. Es muy costoso!"

"Entonces no lo quieres?" dijo John jugando y amenazó con quitarle el anillo pero Margaret se aferró a él riendo. "Nada es mucho para ti, mi amor. Te gusta?"

"Me encanta. Te amo" dijo Margaret y alzando la cabeza se atrevió a darle un rápido pero muy dulce beso en los labios.

"Si esta es tu forma de agradecer, puedes estar segura de que te haré muchos regalos." John le ofreció el brazo a John y juntos partieron hacia la iglesia disfrutando de su amor.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

"_Querida Margaret, _

_Por favor perdóname por lo que voy a confesarte pero, hay tanto trabajo en la fábrica estos días, que apenas tengo tiempo de pensar en ti, aunque eso no significa que tu presencia no me acompañe siempre. Eres lo que más quiero en este mundo, mi pensamiento más profundo, cuando despierto lo primero, lo que a mi vida le hace falta… eso eres. __(Parece que mi inspiración poética anterior no fue un milagro después de todo, quién lo diría)_

_Volviendo al trabajo, hemos recibido dos pedidos muy grandes y estamos haciendo horas extra para terminar a tiempo. Si cumplimos tendremos más pedidos, suficientes para cubrir las necesidades del resto del año y posicionarnos muy bien de cara al futuro. Higgins está siendo de gran ayuda en el manejo de los obreros, les hizo entender que si no les aumento el sueldo no es porque no quiera sino porque la empresa todavía no está completamente estabilizada. Si las cosas siguen bien, creo que podré hacerles un pequeño aumento a fin de año. Ojalá sea así, son buena gente, lo sé aunque mi actitud hiciera creer que no. Tal vez no lo comprendas pero hay que utilizar cierta dureza para estar al frente de tanta gente. _

_Cuando regreses te haré un informe detallado de la manera en que invertí el dinero que me prestaste. Es increíble como ahora puedo ver que mi fracaso se debió a errores tan evidentes, me cuesta creer cómo pude haberlos cometido pero me sirvió para aprender. Por algo dicen que no hay mal que por bien no venga. _

_A mamá le agradó mucho saber que tu quieres que siga viviendo con nosotros. Sé que no lo expresó apropiadamente, pero créeme que fue así. De todos modos, luego de nuestro casamiento, se irá por unos meses a casa de Fanny. Dentro de poco dará a luz y quiere que mamá esté con ella para ayudarla en el parto y en los primeros días con su hijo. Confieso que tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo por ocultar mi alegría cuando me lo comunicó, para no ofenderla. La quiero con todo mi corazón pero la idea de pasar unos meses a solas con mi adorada esposa me pareció sumamente atractiva. _

_Releo la carta y veo que es un desorden pero es casi la una y estoy en pie desde las seis de la mañana, ya hasta me cuesta ver, pero si no te escribía ahora sé que no lo habría hecho nunca. Espero no olvidar llevar la carta al correo. _

_Tuyo por siempre, John_

_PD: Me extrañas?"_

_..............................................................................._

"_Mi amado John, _

_Me gustan mucho tus cartas y me estoy acostumbrando a ellas así que, cuando vivamos juntos, tendrás que suplirlas de alguna manera, podrías escribir unos poemas para mí. Lo harás, verdad?_

_Pienso en ti en todo momento aunque yo también estoy bastante ocupada con los preparativos de la boda y de mi mudanza. Son ocupaciones mucho más banales que las tuyas pero igual de ineludibles. Edith y mi tía me ayudan bastante, al igual que Dixon, pero a veces desearía que me dejaran sola. Las quiero muchísimo pero yo estaba acostumbrada a una vida mucho más tranquila con mis padres y me agradaba. _

_Alguna vez piensas en cómo será nuestra vida juntos? Sé que yo soy muy ingenua y poco experimentada en comparación contigo, pero después de todo tú también eres soltero y la vida de casado también será nueva para ti. Yo pienso en eso a menudo y debo confesarte que a veces me preocupo. Sé manejar una casa, mi madre me enseñó y cuando ella estuvo enferma tomé su lugar, pero ella no pudo prepararme para ser una esposa. No sabes cuanto la extraño, en este momento más que en ningún otro. Me gustaría tanto que estuviera a mi lado para aconsejarme y que mi padre me acompañara hasta el altar. Pero no a estar triste, tengo demasiadas cosas por las que estar feliz. _

_Sabes que me preocupa? que hay tantas cosas que no sabemos el uno del otro. No conocemos nuestros gustos ni nuestras costumbres. Crees que realmente nos llevaremos bien? quiero decir, en el día a día. A mi también me alegra que estemos solos por un tiempo, nos dará oportunidad de conocernos mejor. _

_Es extraño como, a través de estas cartas, me siento tan cómoda contándote estas cosas, todo lo que siento y lo que pienso. Yo he sido siempre muy reservada pero a ti tengo ganas de decírtelo todo. Prométeme que compartiremos todo, nuestras alegrías y nuestras preocupaciones. No quiero que seamos uno de esos matrimonios que solo se dicen buenos días y buenas noches. _

_Debo dejarte ahora, mi tía me está llamando porque tenemos cita con la modista, pero no quiero cerrar la carta sin referirme a la fábrica. Me alegra mucho que las cosas vayan tan bien (y sobre todo que te preocupes así por los trabajadores) pero no quiero que me hagas informes como si yo fuera un banco. Quisiera involucrarme con la empresa pero porque es tuya, pronto nuestra, no para controlar una inversión. Además ya habíamos acordado que en esto éramos socios, no es así?_

_Tampoco me gusta que te refieras a ti mismo como un fracasado porque no lo eres. Tuviste un traspié, algo que le puede pasar a cualquiera, y lo importante es haber aprendido de eso como tú dices. _

_Me voy porque mi tía no deja de llamarme. Envié unos baúles con algunas de mis cosas, por favor, pide que los guarden en algún lado y ya los ordenaré cuando llegue. _

_Con amor, Margaret_

_PD: Por supuesto que te extraño"_

_..............................................................................._

"_Mi queridísima Margaret,_

_Me alegra que te gusten mis cartas pero de ninguna manera voy a escribirte poemas, lo siento. Aunque se me ocurren otras formas mucho más interesantes para compensarte. _

_Lo que sí puedo prometerte es que nunca fue mi intención referirme a ti como si fueras mi acreedora, sólo quería tenerte al tanto de cómo van las cosas, supongo que me expresé mal. Pero voy a hacerte ese informe porque a mi también me gustaría que te involucraras en la empresa ya que ahora también es tuya. También quiero asegurarte que, aunque todavía me culpo por mis errores, en realidad no me siento un fracasado, menos aún ahora que la fábrica está funcionando bien y que conseguí el amor de la mujer de mis sueños. Sólo eso me convierte en uno de los hombres más exitosos del mundo. _

_Tus cosas llegaron bien y están esperándote en nuestras habitaciones para que las ordenes a tu gusto. El cuarto está quedando muy lindo con los cambios que sugeriste y mamá me está ayudando mucho con eso porque yo no tengo casi tiempo. Creo que se está haciendo a la idea de que pronto vivirás en la casa, o al menos lo disimula bastante bien. _

_Fanny está peor que nunca. Si siempre fue una niña caprichosa imagínate ahora que está embarazada y se siente con derecho a mandar a todos y hacer los más absurdos pedidos. Confieso que me alegro de que ya no viva aquí, incluso compadezco al pobre Watson. Tu no serás así cuando estés esperando nuestro hijo, verdad? No, seguro que no, tu eres muy diferente. _

_Muchas veces pienso en cómo será nuestra vida juntos y la imagino armoniosa y feliz. Es cierto que no nos conocemos profundamente pero creo que sabemos lo esencial, que somos personas buenas, fieles, inteligentes, sinceras y, lo más importante, sabemos que nos amamos profundamente. Creo que para empezar no necesitamos nada más, después ya iremos aprendiendo como compartir nuestra vida y seguro que lo compartiremos todo. Yo también me siento cómodo contándote mis cosas y pretendo hacerlo siempre. Y no te sientas menos por tu falta de experiencia porque en un punto estamos igual, yo tampoco me había enamorado antes. _

_Te dejo ahora. Me voy a dormir, solo… por ahora. _

_Tuyo como siempre, John _

_PD: Cada vez te extraño más, ven pronto._

_..............................................................................._

"_Estimada Hannah, _

_John me ha contado que usted se está encargando del arreglo de las habitaciones y quería agradecérselo. Para mi significa mucho. _

_Quiero decirle también que mi deseo de que viva con nosotros es sincero. Sé que hemos tenido algunos malentendidos en el pasado pero creo que ya nos entendemos mejor y espero que nuestra relación sea cada vez más estrecha. _

_Usted se portó muy bien con mi querida madre, no lo olvidaré jamás. Además es en gran parte responsable de que mi adorado John sea como es y eso me indica que usted es una gran persona y creo que podré aprender mucho de usted. _

_Espero verla pronto. Por favor transmítale mis saludos a su hija Fanny que espero esté llevando bien su embarazo. _

_Afectuosamente suya, Margaret Hale."_

_..............................................................................._

"_Queridísima Margaret, _

_Mi madre me mostró la carta que le escribiste. Gracias por hacerlo, estaba muy emocionada. _

_Me pidió que te enviara la nota que encontrarás en este mismo sobre y aproveché para escribirte unas pocas líneas y decirte que te amo con toda mi alma y que no veo la hora de que seas mi esposa y estés a mi lado para siempre. _

_Con amor, John"_

"_Estimada Srita. Hale, _

_Me alegró mucho recibir su carta. Y aunque no me resulta fácil expresar mis sentimientos quiero decirle que yo también la aprecio y estoy segura de que nos llevaremos bien. _

_Voy a ser totalmente sincera con usted, creo que lo apreciará. En un principio la idea de que se casara con mi hijo no me agradó, sobre todo porque creo que su rechazo anterior fue inmerecido, pero ahora reconozco que mi hijo nunca fue tan feliz. John tuvo una vida dura y debió convertirse en un hombre, sostén de la casa, siendo muy joven. Pasó su juventud trabajando mientras los muchachos de su edad se dedicaban a estudiar y divertirse. Nunca se quejó, él no es así, pero sé que muchas veces añoró esa libertad. Su llegada, hace dos años, le devolvió la vida a sus ojos y las incomprensiones entre ustedes se la volvieron a quitar. Fue por usted que John pensó en casarse por primera vez y realmente se ilusionó. Ahora me alegro que su deseo vaya a cumplirse, sólo le pido que haga todo lo posible por hacerlo feliz, se lo merece. _

_Sinceramente suya, Hannah Thornton."_

_..............................................................................._

"_Querido John, _

_Tuviste oportunidad de leer la carta que tu madre me envió? Probablemente no, es muy hermosa. Me emocionó y me confirmó algo que yo sospechaba, que hace demasiado tiempo que tu te ocupas de todo y de todos y que los demás nos ocupamos muy poco de ti, excepto tu madre por supuesto. Por eso te prometo que voy a consentirte, aún a riesgo de malcriarte, porque ya es hora de que seas el centro de atención. _

_Esta carta será muy corta porque estoy sumamente ocupada con los preparativos finales y, además, en sólo dos días estaremos juntos así que podré decirte personalmente todo lo que no tendré tiempo de escribir ahora. Y también podremos hablar de ciertas insinuaciones un poco embarazosas que planteas en tus cartas. _

_Completamente tuya (y para siempre), Margaret._

_PD: Me estoy volviendo algo atrevida, verdad? Lo que no sé es si mi coraje resistirá el cara a cara._

_Ah… yo también te extraño cada vez más, pero ya falta poco."_

_..............................................................................._

"_Margaret, mi amor,_

_Tal vez te parezca extraño recibir una nueva carta mía ahora que ya estás de vuelta en Milton pero, como no tuvimos oportunidad de estar solos aún, no he podido decirte lo mucho que te amo, una vez más. _

_No puedo expresarte con cuantas ansias espero verte avanzar hacia mi en la iglesia. He imaginado muchas veces ese momento y todavía me cuesta creer que realmente vaya a suceder, pero mañana a esta hora estaremos casados y yo seré oficialmente el hombre más feliz del mundo._

_Hasta mañana, John"_


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

"**Estas preciosa prima" dijo Edith mientras agregaba la última flor en el tocado de Margaret que miraba absorta su propia imagen en el espejo. El traje era realmente bello, un hermoso vestido blanco que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros, sencillamente adornado con un delicado encaje y pequeñas perlas alrededor del escote. Llevaba un sutil arreglo de flores en el cabello recogido, desde donde caía un etéreo velo de tul. La felicidad reflejada en su rostro completaba el favorecedor conjunto. **

"**Ya es hora niñas, el coche está esperando", dijo la Sra. Shaw desde la puerta de la habitación, "Están listas?"**

"**Sí madre. Vamos Margaret?"**

"**En un momento. Bajen ustedes primero, yo las alcanzo… Necesito un minuto."**

**Una vez sola Margaret volvió a observar su reflejo y escudriñó en el fondo de sus ojos tratando de ver una sombra de duda pero no había ninguna, estaba segura del paso que iba a dar. Esa mañana había despertado con la total certidumbre de que ser la esposa de John Thornton era su destino. **

**La iglesia de Milton resplandecía esa mañana gracias a las velas y las flores blancas que la adornaban, mientras los invitados esperaban ansiosos el comienzo de la ceremonia. Algunos trabajadores de la fábrica ocupaban las últimas filas y observaban asombrados la belleza del lugar, allí estaban, por supuesto, Nicholas y Mary Higgins con los hijos de Boucher. Más adelante se ubicaban algunos colegas de Thornton y, en las primeras filas, los amigos y parientes más cercanos: Fanny con el Sr. Watson, Henry Lennox, Dixon, la Sra. Shaw, Edith con su pequeño hijo y Hannah Thornton que observaba sin cesar a su hijo que esperaba impaciente junto al altar la llegada de Margaret. **

**Cuando escuchó el ruido de las puertas John giró hacia la entrada de la iglesia y vio aparecer la figura de su amada que, recortada contra la claridad del exterior, parecía flotar entre una nube de luz. Margaret iba del brazo del Capitán Lennox pero John no lo notó, sólo tenía ojos para esa bellísima mujer que sostenía su mirada mientras avanzaba hacia él. Y a él le pareció que se acercaba bailando, tal como la había soñado tiempo atrás. **

**La ceremonia fue sencilla pero muy emotiva, aunque para los novios todo lo ocurrido sería como un sueño por el resto de sus vidas. Estaban tan conmocionados que nunca serían capaces de recordar con claridad los votos, el intercambio de anillos, ni siquiera el momento de dar el Sí, que fue celebrado por los trabajadores con un estruendoso aplauso que sorprendió y alegró a todos los presentes, a pesar de que no faltó quien señalara que ese comportamiento era totalmente inapropiado. **

**Margaret y John abandonaron la iglesia en medio de una lluvia de pétalos de rosas y luego de saludar a los invitados, subieron al coche que los llevaría a la recepción. **

"**Feliz Sra. Thornton?" dijo John tomándole las manos.**

"**Completamente Sr. Thornton" afirmó Margaret con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.**

"**La amo Sra. Thornton" dijo John y la abrazó.**

"**Vas a llamarme siempre así?" **

"**Es que me gusta como suena, desee por tanto tiempo poder llamarte así…"**

"**Pues entonces le diré que yo también lo amo **_**Sr. Thornton**_**" dijo Margaret apoyando la cabeza sobre su pecho. **

**Permanecieron así abrazados hasta que el coche se detuvo en el cementerio donde Margaret depositó el ramo sobre la tumba de su madre. **

"**La extrañaste mucho hoy, verdad?" preguntó John cuando estaban de vuelta en el coche. **

"**Sí y también a mi padre pero no te preocupes, no estoy triste. Es solo que me hubiera gustado que estuviera aquí al igual que mi hermano." A pesar de sus palabras había un rastro de tristeza en la voz de Margaret. "Además estoy segura de que mis padres están felices por mí y Frederick también, lo dice en la carta que me envió." **

"**Te prometo que cuando las cosas estén mejor en la fábrica iremos a España a visitar a tu hermano."**

"**De verdad?" el rostro de Margaret se iluminó.**

"**Claro mi amor, en cuanto podamos." **

**John pasó su brazo por sobre los hombros de Margaret y comenzó a acariciarla para consolarla pero pronto sintió la necesidad de tenerla aún más cerca, de besarla. Acercó su rostro al de ella hasta que el calor de su aliento lo invadió por completo. Entonces comenzó a besarla, suavemente, saboreándola, hasta que la respuesta de Margaret aumentó su urgencia y el beso se volvió profundo y apasionado. El deseo los invadió a ambos y por unos minutos se perdieron el uno en el otro. John liberó la boca de ella para comenzar a besarla en el cuello y detrás de la oreja. Margaret dejó escapar un suspiro de placer y se abrazó aún más fuerte a él. **

**Justo en ese momento el coche se detuvo y ambos se separaron rápidamente, algo avergonzados por el estado en que se encontraban y evitando mirarse para no reír. **

"**Será mejor que nos arreglemos antes de entrar o habrá más de una dama escandalizada" sugirió John y la ayudó a bajar del coche. **

**Antes de entrar a la casa pasaron por patio donde se había organizado un almuerzo para los trabajadores que aguardaban ansiosos la llegada del Sr. Thornton y su esposa para empezar a disfrutar de las delicias que había en las mesas. **

"**Silencio, silencio! Aquí está el patrón con su mujer" gritó Nicholas Higgins cuando los vio acercarse y todos guardaron silencio respetuosamente. **

**Entonces John se ubicó delante de ellos y les dijo "Mi esposa y yo queremos decirles que apreciamos mucho que estén aquí compartiendo con nosotros este momento de felicidad. También queremos agradecerles su dedicación a la fábrica porque gracias a eso estamos saliendo adelante y confío en que estaremos aún mejor en el futuro." Estas palabras fueron festejadas estruendosamente. **

**Uno de los trabajadores levantó su vaso de vino y gritó "Por los novios!" **

"**Por los novios!" gritaron todos. **

**Margaret y John pasaron entre las mesas saludándolos a todos y recibieron con gusto sus felicitaciones. Había especiales muestras de cariño hacia la nueva señora Thornton, ya todos sabían que ella era en gran parte responsable por la reapertura de la fábrica y todos la apreciaban mucho. **

"**Señorita… digo, Señora, que hermoso es su vestido!" dijo Mary cuando Margaret y John se acercaron a la mesa de los Higgins.**

"**Gracias Mary, tu también estás muy bonita."**

"**Usted también se ve muy bien, jefe. Parece que el matrimonio le favorece" dijo Nicholas con una sonrisa pícara.**

"**Higgins… cuidado." advirtió John. **

"**No se enoje jefe. Que es un halago! Ya le decía yo a Mary que casarse le sentaría bien. No es cierto Mary? Y nadie mejor que la Srita. Margaret para controlar ese carácter de usted." **

"**Higgins! Te estás pasando" trató de usar un tono amenazante pero no lo logró, ese no era día para disgustos. "Pero tienes razón, nadie mejor que la **_**Señora**_** Margaret para mí" dijo John mirando amorosamente a su esposa. **

**Luego de unos momentos ingresaron a la casa donde los aguardaban los invitados más íntimos, la familia y los amigos. **

**La recepción fue muy agradable, los invitados parecían llevarse bien y la velada transcurrió con armonía. Pero había algunas personas que no participaban de la alegría de los demás. Henry Lennox hacía un gran esfuerzo por demostrar una alegría que no sentía, el compromiso de Margaret con Thornton había sido una verdadera decepción. El la quería desde hacía mucho tiempo y aunque el rechazo de Margaret a su propuesta de matrimonio en Helston le había causado un gran disgusto, eso quedó olvidado durante el año y medio que Margaret pasó en Londres cuando creyó que era posible que ella lo amara. La miró largamente, como si fuera la última vez, y con un suspiro se alejó de ella. **

**Por razones muy diferentes Hanna Thornton tampoco estaba completamente feliz. Su hijo había sido el máxima preocupación y el principal objeto de su afecto por muchos años y aunque sabía que John estaba muy enamorado de Margaret, y había reconocido que ella también lo amaba, no podía evitar sentir cierta tristeza porque nada volvería a ser como antes. John pareció notar que algo le pasaba porque se acercó a ella y la abrazó en silencio. **

**Era ya bastante tarde cuando los invitados comenzaron a retirarse, aunque Fanny y el Sr. Watson se habían despedido temprano porque ella no se sentía bien a causa de su estado y Henry Lennox había partido inmediatamente después del almuerzo alegando que debía estar en Londres esa misma noche. Los últimos en irse fueron la Sra. Shaw, su hija y el Capitán Lennox que partían a la mañana siguiente de vuelta a Londres, pero antes Margaret subió con Edith para mostrarle sus nuevas habitaciones. **

"**Qué hermoso quedó todo prima! Elegiste muy bien los colores. Hasta casi se olvida que estamos a sólo metros de una fábrica!" dijo Edith admirando los arreglos que Margaret había hecho. **

"**Sí, realmente quedó muy bien" Margaret miraba pensativa alrededor de la habitación.**

"**Te preocupa algo querida?"**

"**No. Bueno… ya sabes" susurró Margaret.**

"**Claro, entiendo" dijo Edith comprensiva. "Pero no debes tener miedo ni estar preocupada. John te ama, eso es más que evidente, y tu lo amas, no hace falta nada más. Y si lo que te angustia son tus **_**obligaciones**_** de esposa tampoco debes preocuparte. Recuerdas la conversación que tuvimos? Es algo extraño al principio pero es natural entre esposos y luego todo se hace más fácil e incluso llega a ser agradable" al decir esto Edith estaba tan sonrojada como Margaret. **

"**Es que no se qué debo hacer…" dijo Margaret preocupada. **

"**No importa, los hombres tienen experiencia. El te va a guiar, tú déjate llevar. Ya vas a ver."**

"**Dejarme llevar… creo que puedo hacer eso" Margaret sonrío al recordar el momento vivido en el coche ese mismo día. **

**Cuando bajaron los demás ya estaban listos para partir. Se despidieron con algunas lágrimas porque no sabían cuándo volverían a verse. **

**Después llegó el momento en que Hannah Thornton abandonara la casa para pasar con su hija los próximos meses. Sus cosas ya estaban en casa de los Watson y sólo le restaba despedirse de su hijo y su nuera. Margaret se acercó a ella, la abrazó y le dijo sencillamente "Gracias", luego se alejó para que Hannah pudiera tener un momento de intimidad con su hijo. **

"**Madre, te voy a extrañar" le dijo John abrazándola y dándole un beso en la frente. **

"**Yo también te voy a extrañar hijo" Hannah se aferró a él por un momento pero luego se separó diciendo "Espero que seas muy feliz. Estoy segura de que lo serás." Le acarició la mejilla y lo miró a los ojos y como todo lo que vio fue paz se sintió tranquila. "Ahora ayúdame a subir al coche, se está haciendo tarde y tu hermana me estará esperando."**

"**Vendrás a visitarnos, verdad?"**

"**Por supuesto. Qué te parece mañana al mediodía?" La cara de espanto de John hizo que soltara una risa. "Estoy bromeando." Subió al coche y se asomó a la ventanilla para saludarlo "Adiós hijo."**

"**Adiós madre, te amo." **

**John permaneció en la entrada hasta que vio al coche desaparecer en la calle. Margaret se acercó a él sigilosamente y tomó su mano. "Estás bien?"**

"**Claro amor, y tú?" preguntó volviéndose hacia ella. **

"**Feliz" dijo ella con una sonrisa. "Y cansada."**

"**Quieres que nos retiremos ya?" le preguntó John mientras la tomaba en sus brazos y la miraba intensamente.**

**Margaret respiró profundo, cerró los ojos por unos segundos y cuando los volvió a abrir lo miró muy segura y dijo "Sube en media hora." Luego se estiró para darle un suave beso en la mejilla y se retiró al interior de la casa.**

**John sintió que una ola de calor le invadía el cuerpo y, mientras la miraba alejarse, supo que esa media hora iba a ser la más larga de su vida. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

Un rayo de sol que se filtraba por la ventana desertó a Margaret. Le tomó un minuto recordar dónde estaba pero enseguida sintió el calor del cuerpo de su marido, que dormía plácidamente a su lado. Suavemente giró, tratando de no despertarlo, y lo miró. Sus facciones estaban completamente relajadas, su boca -enmarcada por esa fuerte mandíbula- insinuaba una sonrisa, tenía el cabello despeinado y un mechón le caía sobre la frente. 'Es tan hermoso' pensó Margaret y se maravilló una vez más de estar casada con él.

Luego de memorizar cada rasgo de su cara, bajó la vista y a través de la fina tela de su camisa de dormir, observó los fuertes músculos de su pecho moverse al ritmo de la respiración. Se sonrojó al recordar lo que había sucedido la noche anterior: la mirada llena de admiración de John cuando entró al cuarto y la vio en su hermoso camisón de seda rosada, la manera en que se acercaron como arrastrados por un imán, las manos de él en su cabello, sus suaves besos, su intoxicante olor masculino, el cosquilleo que le recorrió el cuerpo cuando John la levantó para llevarla a la cama, sus ardientes besos, la firmeza de su cuerpo, las palabras de amor que susurró en su oído, las manos de él recorriéndola, sus atrevidos besos, el peso de John sobre ella, el increíble azul de sus ojos, el momento en que fueron uno, el latido de su corazón cuando ella apoyó la cabeza en su pecho, sus besos…

Suspiró, llena de felicidad, y se acercó a él muy despacio hasta casi tocarlo y así, embriagada por su aliento, se volvió a dormir.

…………………………………………….

Un suave olor a café invadió la habitación y John, entre sueños, escuchó que alguien se movía. Entreabrió los ojos, tratando de acostumbrarse a la luz, y observó a Margaret que preparaba en sigilo la mesa para el desayuno en el saloncito. La luz que entraba por la ventana permitía intuir su hermosa figura a través de la leve tela de su camisón. Tenía el cabello sencillamente recogido con un lazo blanco y su piel brillaba a la luz del sol. 'Qué hermosa está!' pensó John. Mientras se incorporaba en la cama para mirarla mejor debió hacer algún ruido porque Margaret giró hacia él, "Buenos días" saludó, dedicándole una gran sonrisa.

"En realidad no son tan buenos porque no estás aquí conmigo. Se puede saber por qué?" preguntó John tratando de parecer disgustado.

"Porque es casi la una del mediodía" dijo mientras se acercaba a él.

"Y entonces?" John se estiró para tomarle la mano pero Margaret adivinó sus intenciones y se alejó riendo.

"Y entonces levántate porque el desayuno está listo. Allí está tu bata."

John vio que no le quedaba más remedio que levantarse así que se acercó a la mesa y cuando vio el desayuno servido se dio cuenta de que tenía mucho hambre, el día anterior no había podido comer demasiado.

"No sabía que te gustaba así que dejé que la cocinera se encargara de todo" dijo Margaret mientras servía el té. "Tendrás que decirme que te gusta comer, para prepararte tus platos favoritos."

"En realidad no se qué es lo que más me gusta, creo que siempre decidieron mi madre y la cocinera. Pero no me gusta comer tocino por la mañana."

"Qué bien, a mi tampoco."

El desayuno transcurrió entre temas triviales, como sus gustos en la comida, y temas más profundos, como sus sueños, deseos y añoranzas, y en todo momento había muestras de afecto, un rose de manos, una sonrisa, un rápido beso. Pronto las caricias se volvieron más apasionadas y John arrastró a Margaret hasta sentarla sobre su falda y comenzó a besarle el cuello y los hombros. "Volvamos a la cama" dijo.

"Pero es de día" dijo Margaret casi sin aire.

"Y no te gusta que te bese de día?" murmuró sin dejar de besarla.

"Mmmhhh…" Margaret no pudo seguir hablando, sólo se dejó llevar.

Recién al atardecer se vistieron para salir a dar un paseo. Caminaron sin rumbo por las calles de Milton ajenos a todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Regresaron a la hora de la cena que no fue muy larga porque querían regresar a la habitación para estar solos.

………………………………………………....

A la mañana siguiente, muy a su pesar, John se levantó bien temprano para ir a la fábrica. Margaret insistió en desayunar con él y cuando terminaron lo acompaño hasta la puerta. Cuando él se hubo ido, regresó a la habitación y comenzó a ordenar sus cosas en su nuevo vestidor. John le envió una nota diciéndole que tenía demasiado trabajo y no podría volver a almorzar pero ella se ocupó de que le llevaran algo de comer. Al atardecer lo estaba esperando en el salón con una taza de té bien caliente y un cálido abrazo.

Esa fue su rutina durante toda la semana, desayunaban juntos en el saloncito de la habitación, se despedían en la puerta de la casa, John iba a la fábrica y Margaret se dedicaba a la casa, tratando de acostumbrarse a su funcionamiento. Almorzaban juntos cuando podían y siempre se reunían en la tarde conversar un rato antes de cenar.

Pero el momento más esperado para ambos era la noche, cuando se retiraban a la habitación, allí podían disfrutar de su intimidad sin reparos. Nunca se cansaban de estar juntos, necesitaban estar cerca, tocarse. El único problema es que casi no dormían, pero no parecía importarles demasiado.

El sábado siguiente, mientras desayunaban, la doncella les llevó una nota de Hannah. John se sintió inmediatamente culpable por no haber pensado en su madre ni una sola vez en todo ese tiempo y espero que la nota no contuviera un reproche.

"Querido John,

Fanny ha dado a luz ayer por la noche a una niña a quien han llamado Priscila. Espero que Margaret y tu puedan venir a conocerla hoy.

Con amor, tu madre."

"Somos tíos Margaret, mi hermana tuvo una niña!"

"Qué alegría! Cómo se llama?", preguntó Margaret.

"Priscila"

"Y podemos ir a verla?"

"Claro, mi madre nos invita a visitarla hoy."

"Entonces vamos ahora mismo."

En menos de una hora estaban en casa de los Watson, donde los recibió Hannah. "John, Margaret. Cómo están?" preguntó.

"Muy bien madre y tú?", John se acercó a ella y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

"Bien hijo, gracias."

"Buenos días Sra. Thorn… Hannah", dijo Margaret acercándose a ella con timidez.

"Buenos días Margaret. Pero vengan, quieren ver a la niña, verdad?", sin esperar respuesta los condujo hasta la habitación de Fanny en el primer piso. Antes de llegar escucharon el llanto de la bebé. "Fanny todavía no sabe que hacer con ella" dijo Hannah a modo de disculpa.

La escena que vieron cuando entraron al cuarto los espantó. Fanny estaba sentada en la cama con la bebé en brazos acunándola, supuestamente, pero lo hacía de tal manera que, en lugar de calmar a Priscila, hacía que llorara aún más fuerte. A cada lado de la cama, dos muchachas miraban sin saber que hacer. Cuando los vio entrar, Fanny le dedicó una mirada de reproche a su madre como diciéndole 'Te parece que estoy en condiciones de recibir visitas?'

"Buenos días Fanny" dijo John avanzando hacia ella, "Felicitaciones"

"Sí, gracias" respondió ella con fastidio y miró a Margaret con mayor disgusto aún. Tuvo que reconocer que estaba muy bella y eso la llenó de rabia. 'Claro' pensó, 'Ella se presenta así, toda arreglada, y yo aquí hecha un desastre y con esta niña que no para de llorar'.

"Felicitaciones Fanny" dijo Margaret con dulzura, "Qué bonita es!". Priscila era realmente hermosa, rubia y delicada como su madre.

Mientras su esposa admiraba a la recién nacida John se acercó a su madre, "Y Watson dónde está?"

"Salió hace un par de horas. Dijo que necesitaba tomar aire."

"Dos mujeres caprichosas eran demasiado para él, eh?" dijo John con una sonrisa.

Al decir esto notó que el llanto había cesado y al darse vuelta descubrió porqué. Margaret había tomado a la niña en brazos y la acunaba suavemente frente a la ventana mientras le cantaba un arrorró. La visión lo dejó sin aliento. Lentamente se acercó a ellas y pasó un brazo por sobre los hombros de su mujer mientras con la otra mano acariciaba la cabecita de Priscila.

"Es bonita, verdad?" preguntó Margaret sin dejar de mirarla.

"Muy bonita" dijo John. "Quiero uno"

"Un qué?" Margaret lo miró intrigada.

"Un niño. Un hijo nuestro" John la miró seriamente. "Y tu, quieres?"

Margaret simplemente asintió con la cabeza, apoyó su espalda contra el pecho de John y continuó acunando a la niña, imaginando el futuro.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

Para la segunda semana de su matrimonio Margaret ya estaba totalmente asentada en la casa y entonces John le propuso que lo acompañara a la fábrica para conocerla mejor.

Primero le relató como la industria textil había sido uno de los pilares de la revolución industrial en Inglaterra que situó al país como la primera "Nación industrial" del mundo. Le explicó todo el proceso de fabricación desde la adquisición de la materia prima que era comprado a las plantaciones del sur o importado desde la India o los Estados Unidos, el tratamiento del algodón y las máquinas que se utilizaban para hilarlo. Le mostró las diferentes calidades del algodón y le explicó como la tecnología había evolucionado para lograr tejidos cada vez más finos y facilitar el trabajo de los obreros.

A Margaret le maravilló la complejidad del tema y el enorme conocimiento que demostraba John. Las máquinas que antes le parecieron monstruosas fueron transformadas en herramientas maravillosas por las palabras de su marido y los etéreos copos blancos se convirtieron en objetos raros y fascinantes. Ambos estaban tan interesados, uno enseñando y la otra aprendiendo, que sólo se dieron cuenta de que había llegado el fin de la jornada cuando vieron a los obreros dejar sus puestos de trabajo.

"Y, qué te pareció?" preguntó John expectante.

"Oh John, es fascinante!" exclamó Margaret. "Nunca creí que la industria pudiera ser tan interesante."

"Algún día iremos a visitar las plantaciones, te van a gustar", John hablaba muy entusiasmado mientras regresaban a la casa. "Y mañana te mostraré los libros. Son aburridos, lo sé, pero fundamentales."

Al día siguiente John llevó a Margaret a su oficina y le explicó las tareas administrativas y contables que debía realizar. Para su asombro, Margaret demostró mucha habilidad para los números.

"Eres rápida!" exclamó.

"Siempre ayudé a papá con las cuentas de la parroquia y a mamá con las de la casa. Además matemáticas era una de mis materias favoritas en la escuela" respondió Margaret orgullosa. "Pero esto es mucho trabajo, no tienes ninguna ayuda?"

"Sí, el Sr. Fairfax es el contador de la fábrica y viene cada mes a realizar los balances. Hasta hace un tiempo solía ayudarme mamá pero ahora trato de que no lo haga, es demasiado trabajo para ella."

"Me gustaría ayudar, si no te molesta" sugirió Margaret tímidamente.

"En serio quieres hacerlo? No te resultará muy pesado?"

"No, me encantaría. Además no quiero quedarme todo el día en casa lejos de ti."

"Hecho entonces. Trabajarás aquí pero solo por unas horas, de acuerdo?"

"De acuerdo" dijo Margaret y sellaron el trato con un beso.

........................................................................................................................

Margaret empezó a ir a la fábrica por unas horas cada día y fue interiorizándose en los distintos aspectos de su funcionamiento. Cuando John estaba muy ocupado para guiarla, Margaret se dedicaba a recorrer la fábrica y hablaba con empleados de distintos sectores.

John había cambiado pero no tanto como para no temer las opiniones que estas conversaciones generarían en su mujer, no olvidaba la vehemencia de Margaret cuando se trataba de los derechos de los trabajadores. Sus sospechas parecieron confirmarse el día en que Margaret se presentó en su oficina diciéndole que necesitaba hablar con él.

"De qué se trata?" preguntó John tratando de ocultar su ansiedad.

"Ehm… Desde hace un tiempo tengo una idea de la que quería hablarte", Margaret ganaba confianza a medida que hablaba.

'_Oh Dios' _pensaba John mientras tanto. _'Espero que sea algo sensato, no deseo discutir con ella.'_

"Quiero abrir una escuela con comedor para los hijos de los operarios", dijo Margaret haciendo uso de todo su valor. "Ya lo he estudiado todo y estoy segura de que va a funcionar. No sé si notaste que muchas veces ellos deben faltar al trabajo para quedarse cuidando a los niños cuando están enfermos o son muy pequeños, especialmente las mujeres. Si alguien se ocupara de los niños mientras ellos están en la fábrica no tendrían necesidad de faltar. Para la comida solo tendríamos que incrementar la compra actual y con respecto al dinero necesario para la escuela eso también lo he analizado y solo tendríamos que destinar un pequeño porcentaje del presupuesto para contratar a dos maestras y Mary Higgins las ayudará a ocuparse de los niños con mi supervisión. Lo único que necesito es un lugar."

John la había escuchado en silencio y con esa mirada intensa que tenía siempre que estaba reflexionando. Al cabo de unos minutos que a Margaret se le hicieron eternos, John se levantó y sin decir palabra la tomó de la mano y la arrastró fuera de la oficina. Margaret quería preguntar que pasaba pero no se atrevió. Salieron del edificio y atravesaron el patio casi corriendo, Margaret tratando de seguirle el paso. Llegaron a un depósito que ella no había visto antes, John abrió la puerta y prácticamente la empujó al interior.

"Qué es este lugar John? No entiendo porqué estamos aquí", preguntó Margaret casi con temor.

"Esta es tu escuela"

"Qué?", Margaret no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

"No me dijiste que necesitabas un lugar? Pues aquí está", dijo John sonriendo. "Habrá que arreglarlo pero creo que servirá."

"Oh John!", exclamó Margaret corriendo hacia él y abrazándose a su cuello. "Gracias."

"Sólo gracias? Es ese todo el agradecimiento que voy a recibir?" preguntó John arqueando una ceja.

"No, vas a recibir el agradecimiento que te mereces pero creo que este no es el lugar. No te parece?" dijo Margaret apretándose contra él.

En los días siguientes Margaret se dedicó casi por completo a su nuevo proyecto con la ayuda de Mary Higgins y una vez que las reformas del depósito en marcha, Margaret se dedicó a entrevistar candidatas para el puesto de maestra. Afortunadamente enseguida encontró a dos mujeres muy bien preparadas y con basta experiencia que aceptaron comenzar a trabajar inmediatamente.

.....................................................................................................................

A pesar de sus múltiples ocupaciones, los Thornton cumplieron con varios compromisos sociales. El primero fue invitar a Hannah a almorzar un domingo, hacia ya tres semanas que la Sra. Thornton se había trasladado a casa de los Watson y no querían que se sintiera olvidada. La comida fue muy agradable, Margaret hizo que prepararan los platos preferidos de Hannah e insistió en que ocupara su antiguo lugar en la cabecera de la mesa, quería demostrarle que esa aún era su casa y que no intentaba quitarle su lugar. Para Hannah el encuentro le sirvió para comprobar que el matrimonio de su hijo marchaba muy bien lo cual la llenó de felicidad. Cuando John le contó la idea de Margaret de crear una escuela se asombró pero los vio tan entusiasmados a ambos que decidió brindarles su apoyo. Al final de la tarde un coche fue llamado para llevarla de regreso a casa de su hija, mientras se alejaba miró por la ventanilla como Margaret y John la despedían desde la puerta y deseo regresar pronto a su hogar.

Otro día Margaret hizo una visita de cortesía a Fanny que la recibió en el saloncito del piso superior. Cuando entró, la escena que se le presentó le pareció un cuadro: una luz dorada bañaba la habitación, Fanny estaba sentada muy erguida en un hermoso sillón contra la ventana, llevaba un vestido de seda bordó con encaje en el cuello y las mangas, su cabello estaba impecablemente recogido y adornado con un broche de perlas, la niñera estaba en el rincón más alejado de la habitación arrullando a la pequeña Priscila.

"Buenos días Señorita Ha… perdón, Señora Thornton. Adelante" dijo Fanny con una sonrisa de compromiso.

"Buenos días Fanny y, por favor, llámame Margaret", Margaret se sentó en el silloncito que le indicaba.

"Claro, Margaret. Has visto a la niña?", tras una seña de Fanny la niñera se acercó y puso a la bebé en brazos de Margaret.

"Cómo ha crecido!", exclamó Margaret. "Está preciosa. Te felicito Fanny."

"Oh, gracias", dijo Fanny con indiferencia indicándole a la niñera que se la llevara. "Así podremos conversar más tranquilas", explicó.

"Por supuesto", dijo Margaret mientras pensaba que tanto podrían conversar ellas dos. "Qué se siente ser madre? Es maravilloso, verdad?"

"Sí, claro. Es maravilloso", la voz de Fanny no demostraba mucha convicción. "Pero no hablemos de eso, estoy cansada del tema, lo único que hago todo el día es estar con la niña, cuidar a la niña, hablar de la niña!" Margaret se sorprendió al oír estas palabras pero Fanny continúo como si nada, "Mejor dime tú, cómo te sientes ahora que estás casada?"

"Muy bien, estoy muy feliz. Estamos, en realidad, John y yo", contestó Margaret con una amplia sonrisa.

"Pues déjame decirte que en parte me sorprende. John tiene un carácter difícil y tú también tienes lo tuyo."

"Supongo que sí. Hemos tenido algunos malentendidos en el pasado pero eso ya está superado. Además nos amamos mucho y aunque seguramente tendremos nuestras diferencias, estoy segura de que ese amor nos ayudará a superarlas." Margaret se estaba incomodando con la conversación.

"Por supuesto, ustedes podrán superarlo todo", la voz de Fanny denotaba cierta ironía. "Pero vamos Margaret, se sincera conmigo. No vas a decirme que no hay ningún problema. Me haces sentir una mala esposa."

"Es que tienes algún problema con tu marido?" preguntó Margaret que empezaba a entender la situación.

"Nada grave, sólo lo usual." Fanny se acercó a ella como para hacerle una confidencia. "En realidad hay un solo tema que me molesta… La intimidad" dijo, sonrojándose.

"La intimidad?"

"Tu sabes, la intimidad. Margaret por favor, tu me entiendes!" exclamó Fanny algo exasperada.

"Oh claro", dijo Margaret tan sonrojada como Fanny.

"No sabes cómo agradezco que Watson y yo tengamos habitaciones separadas porque no soportaría tener que compartir la cama con él todas las noches. Es tan desagradable sentir el cuerpo de un hombre al lado, no lo crees?" Por suerte Fanny continúo hablando sin esperar una respuestas que Margaret no quería dar. "Obviamente cumplo con mis deberes de esposa una vez por mes y creo que es más que suficiente." Al oír esto Margaret tuvo que ocultar su sonrisa.

Cuando regresó a la casa Margaret encontró a John esperándola en la sala. "Buenas noches amor, por fin regresaste. Dónde estabas?" le preguntó mientras la hacía sentarse a su lado.

"Fui a visitar a Fanny", contestó Margaret acurrucándose contra él.

"Y cómo está mi hermanita? Se cansó ya de la niña."

"Está bien, las dos lo están."

"Qué pasa Margaret?" preguntó John alertado por el tono de voz de su esposa.

"No pasa nada", contestó ella mientras apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro.

"Vamos, qué es? Algo contigo? Con Fanny?", insistió él.

"Es que… No puedo decírtelo, es una pavada pero me da vergüenza."

"Dímelo", exigió John tomándole la cara para mirarla a los ojos.

"Está bien." Margaret volvió a bajar la cabeza y la escondió contra el pecho de él. "Fanny me confesó que le desagrada el contacto con su marido, que no le gusta dormir con él y que sólo cumple con sus deberes de esposa por obligación y una vez por mes."

John permaneció unos segundos en silencio y luego preguntó "Y porqué eso te da vergüenza a ti?"

"Porque a mi me pasa todo lo contrario y me pregunto si estará mal."

"Qué puede estar mal?"

"Que me agrade tanto tu contacto y que me guste dormir contigo", contestó Margaret sin atreverse a mirarlo.

"Tonta" dijo John con dulzura. "Lo único que está mal es que ellos no puedan disfrutar tanto como nosotros."

Esa noche, mientras se encontraban en la cama, uno en brazos del otro, John preguntó "Y tu qué le dijiste a Fanny cuando te confesó eso?"

"Nada, no quise desilusionarla más diciéndole que, en realidad, las 'obligaciones de esposa' pueden ser un placer. Hubiera sido demasiado cruel, no lo crees?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

"_Querida Edith, _

_No pienses que me he olvidado de ti, es cierto que la vida de casada me tiene ocupada, felizmente ocupada, pero en realidad es otra cosa lo que me ha impedido escribirte hasta ahora. _

_Sé que te vas a sorprender y la tía también cuando se lo cuentes, pero he tengo un proyecto que me llena de felicidad, he decidido abrir una escuela para los hijos de los trabajadores de la fábrica. _

_Desde hace algunas semanas empecé a ir a la fábrica porque John insiste en que conozca mejor el negocio, quiere que sepa en qué se invierte mi dinero, todavía no se ha acostumbrado a que ese dinero no es mío sino nuestro. Pero, más allá de eso, la cuestión es que el tiempo que pasé allí me permitió conocer mejor la realidad de los trabajadores y ver cuántas dificultades tienen que pasar para poder criar a sus hijos con dignidad. También me conmovió saber que lo que más desean es que sus hijos no tengan tantas dificultades como ellos, que tengan una vida mejor. Y estoy convencida de que eso, hoy en día, sólo se logra con educación. Fue así que surgió esta idea. _

_Y como estoy casada con el mejor hombre del mundo, mi queridísimo John me apoyó desde el primer momento, incluso me cedió uno de los depósitos para instalar la escuela. Contratamos a dos maestras, acondicionamos el lugar y ya estamos preparando todo para la inauguración que será el próximo domingo. Ojala pudieras venir. _

_Volviendo a mi vida de casada, que parece ser tu mayor preocupación según lo demuestra tu última carta, déjame decirte que es maravillosa, mucho mejor de lo que esperaba. A pesar de saber que nos amamos le tenía temor a la convivencia pero todo es estupendo, __en todo sentido__. Soy muy feliz y John también. _

_Tengo que terminar esta carta ahora porque Hannah regresa hoy a la casa y quiero que todo esté listo para recibirla aunque no voy a negar que disfruté enormemente de la compañía exclusiva de mi marido._

_Dale muchos besos a Sholto de mi parte y saluda a la tía y a tu marido por mí._

_Tuya,_

_Margaret"_

………………………………………………..................................

Margaret escuchó que el coche se acercaba y salió al porche a esperar a John que había ido a buscar a Hanna a casa de Fanny para traerla de vuelta a la casa. Cuando Hannah salió del coche vio a Margaret que la saludaba con una amplia sonrisa en los labios.

"Bienvenida Hannah, es un placer tenerte de vuelta", dijo Margaret amorosamente.

"Gracias Margaret, a mi también me da gusto".

Hannah subió a su antiguo cuarto y se sintió aliviada, amaba a su hija pero el tiempo que pasó en su casa se le había hecho muy pesado y ya tenía ganas de volver a su casa. Además prefería estar cerca de John aunque ahora tuviera que compartirlo con otra mujer.

Cenaron los tres juntos y compartieron las últimas novedades o, más bien, Margaret lo hizo porque casi todo el tiempo habló sólo ella, sobre todo de la escuela, Hannah apenas se refirió a la pequeña Priscila. Mientras tanto John las miraba complacido desde la cabecera de la mesa. Después de la cena pasaron al saloncito y Margaret, suponiendo que su marido agradecería unos momentos a solas con su madre, dijo que se sentía cansada y se retiró a la habitación.

John y Hannah pasaron más de una hora hablando. Hacía mucho tiempo que no estaban juntos y tenían muchas cosas que contarse. Hablaron de la fábrica, un tema que nunca aburría a Hannah, del matrimonio de Fanny, un tema que aburría soberanamente a John, y de Margaret, por supuesto. Hannah tuvo que admitir que nunca lo había visto tan feliz.

Cuando subió a la habitación John encontró a Margaret leyendo en la cama. "Gracias por la cena querida, mamá estaba muy contenta." Cómo Margaret no respondía se acercó a la cama y le preguntó "Me escuchaste?".

"Qué? Ah no, lo siento. No te escuché, qué decías?"

"Decía que gracias por la cena", repitió John.

"Ah sí, claro", respondió ella algo distraída.

"Se puede saber qué es lo que te tiene tan atrapada?", preguntó John tomando el libro que Margaret tenía entre las manos. "Orgullo y prejuicio… Qué es, una novela rosa?"

"Pues sí, es de amor pero no tienes que usar ese tono peyorativo. Dámelo, lo estoy terminando", dijo Margaret algo enfadada mientras tomaba de vuelta su libro, "Es un gran libro, uno de los mejores que he leído".

"Y qué lo hace tan especial?", preguntó John mientras se acostaba al lado de ella.

"Está muy bien escrito, es gracioso y profundo a la vez y se atreve a satirizar algunas de las costumbres más arraigadas de la sociedad. Además lo escribió una mujer", dijo Margaret orgullosa, "Jane Austen se llama".

"Cuéntame" pidió John colocándose detrás de ella de modo que la espalda de Margaret quedara recostada contra su pecho.

"Es la historia de Elizabeth y el Sr. Darcy y en realidad me hace acordar mucho a nosotros."

"Ah sí, por qué?"

"Es que cuando se conocen no se agradan, él es demasiado orgulloso y ella demasiado prejuiciosa", dijo Margaret con una mirada pícara. "Pero, con el tiempo, él se enamora de ella aún sin que ella lo note o lo desee".

"Igual que yo de ti!"

"El le propone matrimonio y ella lo rechaza."

"Igual que tú a mi!"

"Sí e igual que yo, Elizabeth descubre tarde que Darcy no era tan malo como ella creía pero él ya está muy lejos", el tono de Margaret denotaba tristeza y John trató de consolarla acariciándole el cabello. "Y cuando vuelven a encontrarse ella comprende lo felices que podrían haber sido pero cree que ya no hay vuelta atrás."

"No me vas a decir que termina mal, verdad?"

"No. Los dos dejan de lado su soberbia y cuando él vuelve a proponerle matrimonio ella acepta", al decir esto Margaret dejó el libro en la mesita y se abrazó fuerte a él.

"La historia es ciertamente parecida pero la nuestra es mejor. Porque la nuestra es verdadera", dijo John y se besaron hasta que la pasión los perdió.

"Tu historia me hizo recordar algo", dijo John luego mientras permanecían abrazados, acariciándose. "Nunca me contaste cuando te enamoraste de mi."

"Tú tampoco me dijiste cuando te enamoraste de mí", dijo Margaret juguetona.

"Me enamoré de ti el día que te conocí".

"Con lo mal que te traté?"

"Quizás me atrajiste porque ninguna otra mujer me había desafiado antes. Y mientras tú veías a un monstruo", dijo John con fingida fiereza, "yo veía a la mujer de mi vida."

"Ay por favor! No sigas recordándome lo mal que me porté contigo", dijo Margaret mientras escondía la cabeza en el pecho de él.

"Era una broma, no te molestes", pidió John riendo. "Vamos, dime!"

"Es que no lo sé realmente aunque ambos sabemos que no fue el día que te conocí", dijo Margaret con una sonrisa. "Creo que mi opinión de ti, mi infundada e injusta opinión de ti, empezó a cambiar con el incidente en la estación, cuando me salvaste de la investigación policial. Entonces comprendí que te había juzgado mal y quise revertir tu opinión pero no me atreví a arriesgar a Frederick."

"Debo confesar que aún hoy me molesta que no hayan confiado en mí, no sólo tú sino también tu padre. Yo nunca los hubiera delatado."

"Lo sé, pero en ese momento no supe que hacer. En fin, lo cierto es que tu pensabas muy mal de mi, con cierta razón, y mi orgullo me impedía decirte la verdad. El tiempo pasó y las cosas entre nosotros eran cada vez más frías y luego murió mi padre y por un largo tiempo sólo había dolor en mí." Una lágrima corrió por la mejilla de Margaret mientras recordaba esos malos momentos. "El tiempo que pasé en Londres me permitió reflexionar y repasé nuestros encuentros, lo que nos dijimos y lo que no. Pensé mucho en ti en esos meses."

"De verdad?"

"Sí. Fue entonces cuando comprendí que te amaba. No puedo precisar que día pero en algún momento la noción de que estaba enamorada de ti se instaló en mi corazón y en mi mente. Incluso le pedí al Sr. Bell que te contara la verdad sobre mi hermano porque, aunque no volviéramos a vernos, no podía soportar la idea de que pensaras mal de mi."

"Pero el Sr. Bell nunca me dijo nada", dijo John con sorpresa.

"No? Creí que lo había hecho cuando fue a despedirse de ti antes de viajar a Sudamérica."

"Tal vez lo intentó pero yo tenía demasiados problemas y tu nombre era un recuerdo demasiado doloroso para mí así que no quise escucharlo."

"Y cómo te enteraste?"

"Me lo dijo Higgins y no sabes el alivio que sentí al saber que ese hombre era tu hermano, aunque por ese entonces yo también había perdido la esperanza de volver a verte."

"Querido Nicholas! Estaría orgulloso si supiera que ayudó a unirnos."

"Pero mejor no se lo digamos, no quiero que sepa que estoy en deuda con él", dijo John riendo.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

La inauguración de la escuela llegó, por fin, y se convirtió en el evento en la ciudad. Ya fuera por respeto a los Thornton, curiosidad o deseos de encontrar motivos para criticar, todos querían estar ahí.

Los señores Slickson y Hamper, fabricantes de algodón al igual que John, concurrieron con sus esposas que miraban caminaban por el lugar con una mirada de desdén y se preguntaban entre ellas qué se le había pasado por la cabeza a la Sra. Thornton para involucrarse en semejante empresa.

"Esto no va a traerle nada bueno a Thornton, no señor", sentenció la Sra. Slickson, "educar a los trabajadores sólo va a alimentar sus peligrosas ideas."

"Es verdad, pero esa Señorita Hale, siempre fue algo especial", dijo la Sra. Hamper con desprecio, "lo peor es que será su marido quien sufra las consecuencias de esta loca idea."

"Señora Thornton!", exclamaron cuando Margaret se acercó a ellas, "que maravillosa idea tuvo usted".

"Oh, gracias", respondió ella con sincera alegría, "me alegra contar con su aprobación."

"Pues claro, cuente con nosotros para lo que necesite".

Hannah, que había escuchado la conversación anterior de las dos señoras, se alegró de que Margaret no notara la falsedad en su tono de voz.

"Thornton, sabes en qué te estás metiendo?", le preguntó el Sr. Hamper.

"No me estoy metiendo en nada Hamper. No sé a qué te refieres", dijo John con cierto disgusto.

"Mirá, es evidente que no tenemos derecho a involucrarnos en tu matrimonio", empezó a decir Slickson, "pero no quisiéramos que los caprichos de tu joven esposa…"

"Detente en este instante Slickson!", John ya había perdido la paciencia. "Primero, esto no es un capricho. Margaret no es caprichosa, es una mujer inteligente y sensible, algo que no abunda por aquí, que se preocupa por los demás y quiere contribuir a que tengan un mejor futuro", continuó John apasionadamente ante la mirada perpleja de los dos caballeros. "Segundo, si lo que insinúas es que esto va a traerme problemas, te aseguro que no será así. Hace ya mucho tiempo entendí que la educación es fundamental para el ser humano y que lo peligroso no es que las clases bajas piensen sino que las malas condiciones en las que viven generen en ellas odio y resentimiento."

"Pues veo que has cambiado mucho tus ideas, antes no eras así", dijo Hamper con tono desafiante.

"Es cierto, antes no era así y me alegro de haber cambiado", afirmó John, "ahora, si me disculpan caballeros, debo ir con mi esposa", dijo y se alejó dejándolos con la boca abierta.

"Algún problema hijo?" preguntó Hannah saliendo a su encuentro.

"Nada, no te preocupes", respondió John restándole importancia al altercado.

"Escuché lo que pasó y hace unos momentos las esposas de esos señores tuvieron palabras despectivas hacia Margaret".

"Y ella lo notó?", preguntó John con alarma.

"Afortunadamente no".

"Dejémoslo así, no quiero que nada arruine su día". John miraba a Margaret que se paseaba feliz entre la gente mostrándoles la nueva escuela y al verlo le dirigió una enorme sonrisa.

Los días pasaron y las habladurías sobre las locas ideas de la Sra. Thornton se fueron acallando pero John ya no volvió al club como solía hacerlo, a jugar billar y fumar un cigarro.

Esto no pasó desapercibido a Margaret que una noche le preguntó "No vas al club hoy tampoco amor?"

"No querida, prefiero quedarme aquí", contestó John sentándose a su lado en el sillón de la sala y pasando un brazo sobre sus hombros.

"Pero no te gustaría pasar un rato con tus amigos?"

"Te molesta mi presencia?", preguntó John mientras comenzaba a alejarse.

"No seas tonto, claro que no me molesta", dijo Margaret atrayéndolo una vez más hacia ella, "sabes que me encanta que estés conmigo pero no quisiera que perdieras a tus amigos por mí".

"Ellos no son mis amigos Maggie, aunque algunas vez creí que lo eran, son solo colegas con quienes tengo cada vez menos cosas en común. Mis pensamientos han cambiado y tú y tu padre son en gran parte responsables. Ya no veo las cosas como las veía antes y entonces no me siento cómodo con ellos".

"Lo sé mi amor, es solo que me gustaría que tuvieras amigos, como también me gustaría tener una amiga", dijo Margaret recostándose contra él.

"Extrañas a tu prima, verdad?"

"Sí, ella era una gran compañía y casi mi única amiga pero no tenemos tantas cosas en común, ella está enfrascada en su matrimonio y en la crianza de su hijo -no es que la critique por eso- pero yo tengo otros intereses además."

"Te molestaría tener hijos?", preguntó John algo desilusionado, "nunca hemos hablado de ello pero supuse que te gustaría".

"Claro que me gustaría!", exclamó Margaret volviéndose a mirarlo, "no creas ni por un instante que no es así. Tener hijos contigo sería completar mi felicidad."

"Ah… por un momento me asusté, como dijiste que tenías otros intereses", John sonaba genuinamente aliviado.

"Pero ningún interés está por delante de mi familia y mi familia son tú y Hannah y los hijos que tendremos", dijo Margaret mientras le acariciaba suavemente la mejilla.

"Y cuántos quieres tener? A mi me gustaría tener tres."

"Y porqué tres?"

"Porque dos puede ser poco y cuatro es definitivamente mucho".

"Pues me parece bien, tendremos tres entonces."

"Mmhhh"

"Qué?"

"Que tres hijos es mucho trabajo y creo que deberíamos empezar ya mismo", dijo John con una sonrisa pícara.

"Creo que tienes razón, tendremos que sacrificarnos", respondió Margaret con una sugestiva mirada y entre risas subieron a la habitación donde ya no hubo lugar para palabras.

Margaret y John solían dar largos paseos por Milton y uno de sus recorridos preferidos era el camino del cementerio que, por estar sobre una colina, tenía aire puro y mucho verde. Allí se detenían siempre ante la tumba de sus seres queridos: la Sra. Hale, Bessy Higgins y el Sr. Thornton. Hacía ya un tiempo que John la había llevado hasta el lugar donde descansaba su padre y por primera vez le había hablado de él con dolor, pero también con cariño, respeto y comprensión. Regresaban generalmente por las calles del centro y la gente se había acostumbrado a verlos caminar de la mano, hablando y riendo, totalmente absortos el uno en el otro.

Estaban volviendo de uno de sus paseos cuando escucharon que alguien llamaba a John, "Thornton! Thornton!".

El rostro de John se iluminó al ver de quien se trataba, "Robert Elliot! Qué estás haciendo aquí?" preguntó mientras se acercaba al hombre y le estrechaba calurosamente la mano.

"He regresado John", contestó el Sr. Elliot con una sonrisa, "para siempre esta vez".

"Estuviste afuera tantos años! Cuántos fueron? Cinco?"

"Ocho mi amigo, ocho largos años", respondió con nostalgia.

"Estabas en América verdad?"

"Sí, en Canadá."

"Y qué te trajo de vuelta? De todos los que se han ido a América casi ninguno ha vuelto. No hay tantas oportunidades como dicen?", pregunto John curioso.

"Oh, claro que las hay!", exclamó Elliot, "y me fue bien, hice una pequeña fortuna. Pero no es fácil estar lejos de la familia. A propósito, quiero agradecerte que te interesaras por mis padres todos estos años, ellos me lo decían en sus cartas".

"Es lo menos que podía hacer. Además realmente los aprecio, nunca olvidaré el tiempo que pasé en tu casa cuando éramos niños", dijo John que en ese momento recordó que no estaba solo y volviéndose hacia Margaret, la presentó a su amigo, "Robert, te presento a mi esposa. Margaret, él es Robert Elliot, mi mejor amigo de la infancia."

"Tu esposa! Nunca creí que te casarías!", exclamó Elliot.

"Y por qué no?", preguntó Margaret divertida.

"Oh, no se ofenda señora. Es que John siempre fue algo arisco con las mujeres", dijo tratando de salvar la situación, "pero veo que eso ha cambiado".

"Eso no sabría decirlo porque sólo conozco a John desde hace unos años", dijo Margaret con amabilidad, "pero me encantaría saber más de esa época, supongo que no le molestará contarme, verdad?".

"No creo que haga falta", dijo John incómodo.

"Por supuesto que hace falta", afirmó Elliot divertido, "una mujer debe conocer muy bien a su marido. Estaré más que feliz en informarla Señora".

"Por favor, dígame Margaret".

"Y tú, no estás casado?", preguntó John cambiando el tema.

"Felizmente y recién casado, gracias a Dios", respondió Elliot. "Mi mujer es una verdadera bendición, la conocí en Canadá, es de allí. Nos enamoramos enseguida y logré convencerla de venir a vivir a Inglaterra, porque para ese entonces yo ya había tomado la decisión de regresar."

"Siempre lo tuviste fácil con las mujeres."

"Sí, pero esta no es una mujer más, realmente la amo", dijo Elliot con dulzura. "Ahora temo que no le agrade Milton, es muy diferente a su tierra."

"Margaret también vino de lejos, del sur, y se acostumbró a vivir aquí. Verdad querida?"

"Sí porque no importa tanto el lugar en que uno viva si está al lado del ser amado."

"Veo que eres afortunado John. Y como yo también lo soy me voy ahora mismo a la casa porque ya dejé sola a mi mujer mucho tiempo. Ella todavía no se anima a salir mucho sola porque no conoce la ciudad."

"Me gustaría mucho ser su guía, si le parece bien", ofreció Margaret entusiasmada.

"Claro Robert, sería fantástico. Además tienen que venir a comer a la casa, a mamá le va a gustar mucho verte. Te parece el próximo viernes?", preguntó John.

"Me parece perfecto y acepto su sugerencia también Margaret. Anne se pondrá muy contenta de conocerla."

"Hecho entonces, dígale que pasaré mañana", confirmó Margaret.

Luego de despedirse Margaret y John se encaminaron hacia la casa comentando el afortunado encuentro.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

Después de un desayuno compartido cada uno comenzó sus tareas habituales, Hannah fue a organizar el día con la servidumbre, John se dirigió a la fábrica y Margaret a la escuela.

Luego de un mes de funcionamiento la escuela iba muy bien, los niños se estaban adaptando a la rutina de tener que asistir a clases todos los días ya que muchos iban sólo esporádicamente cuando sus padres podían llevarlos. Como siempre los chicos la recibieron con un sonoro y bastante desafinado "Buenos días Sra. Thornton".

"Me parece que vamos a tener que trabajar en el saludo", le dijo por lo bajo la Sra. Price, una de las maestras, "aunque creo que nunca lograremos un coro".

"Ni el mejor coro del mundo tendría para mi un sonido más dulce que las voces de estos niños", dijo Margaret mientras acariciaba la cabecita del pequeño Thomas. "Ha notado avances Sra. Price?", preguntó.

"Más de los que esperaba", contestó la Sra. Price mientras las dos caminaban entre los pupitres revisando los cuadernos de los niños. "Todos son niños inteligentes y buenos aunque algunos vienen de situaciones familiares difíciles y tienen problemas de aprendizaje o comportamiento. Pero confío en que con constancia y cariño podremos encausarlos. Thomas es un ejemplo, es uno de los mejores estudiantes."

"Y no se imagina usted la situación que tuvo que atravesar siendo tan pequeño", dijo Margaret con tristeza. "Su padre se quitó la vida y su madre murió sólo unos días después. Afortunadamente los Higgins se hicieron cargo de él y sus hermanos y compensaron la falta de recursos con cariño."

"Su esposo parece apreciarlo mucho también. Casi todos los días pasa y siempre le dedica unas palabras. El otro día le regaló un libro además."

"Mi esposo viene aquí?", preguntó Margaret asombrada.

"Claro. No lo sabía usted?", contestó la Sra. Price sorprendida.

"Debo confesar que no", respondió Margaret algo avergonzada. "John me prestó su apoyo desde el principio pero siempre tuve la sensación de que lo hacía más por satisfacerme a mí que porque creyera en el proyecto. Supongo que todavía no quiere admitir que es más bueno de lo que parece." Concluyó Margaret con una sonrisa. Luego dio otra vuelta por el aula, habló con la Srita. Harris, la otra maestra, y con Mary Higgins que ayudaba a las maestras con los niños más pequeños.

Antes de salir se dirigió a la fábrica, su marido estaba parado en la plataforma que le permitía ver toda la nave, mirando serio el trabajo de los obreros, como la primera vez que lo vio. 'Qué buen mozo es!', pensó Margaret. Cuando la vio esbozó una sonrisa y comenzó a caminar hacia ella, se encontraron en la mitad de un pasillo y entonces Margaret, aún en silencio, se paró en puntas de pie para acercarse a su rostro y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla y le dijo "Te quiero". Luego se volvió sin decir más y abandonó el lugar dejando a John sorprendido y con las mejillas coloradas por el ardor que ese simple beso le había provocado y por las risitas burlonas de los empleados.

……………………………………………….......

La casa de los Elliot era una de las más lindas de la cuadra aunque se la notaba un tanto descuidada, cuando se acercó a la puerta tuvo que cuidar no caerse a causa de los escalones rotos de la entrada. "Quisiera ver a la Sra. Elliot, soy Margaret Thornton", le dijo a la criada que abrió la puerta.

"Pase Señora, le avisaré".

Cuando entró pudo ver que toda la casa estaba en reparaciones, estaban cambiando el empapelado, pintando las paredes y colocando cortinas nuevas, también el interior de la casa era muy bonito.

Unos minutos después fue conducida a un salón en el primer piso. Allí la esperaba la Sra. Elliot que resultó ser una muchacha joven, más o menos de su edad, delgada y algo pálida. Al verla le dedicó una dulce sonrisa, "Buenos días Sra. Thornton, bienvenida y disculpe el desorden, estamos haciendo algunas reformas", dijo.

"No se preocupe, lo entiendo. Pero, por favor, llámeme Margaret", respondió tomando la mano que le extendía.

"Entonces usted llámeme Anne".

"Y que te parece si nos tuteamos", dijo Margaret riendo.

"Claro. Toma asiento por favor", dijo Anne mientras le pedía a la criada que trajera el té.

"Discúlpame por haber venido sin avisar pero el Sr. Elliot que estaría bien".

"Oh, por supuesto. Me alegro que hayas venido, ya me estaba sintiendo un poco sola. Robert trabaja todo el día y no tengo amigos aquí, mi familia está en Canadá", dijo Anne y su voz reveló la nostalgia que sentía.

"No sabes cuanto te comprendo. Si bien no vine desde tan lejos, yo vivía con mi familia en el sur y nos mudamos aquí a instancias de mi padre. Fueron tiempos muy difíciles", recordó Margaret con tristeza.

"Por qué? Dificultades en el amor?", aventuró Anne con una sonrisa.

"Ojalá hubiera sido eso pero no", los ojos de Margaret se llenaron de lágrimas, "es que en mi primer año aquí perdí a mis padres."

"Lo siento mucho, no lo sabía", Anne posó gentilmente su mano sobre la de Margaret.

"No te preocupes, no tenías como saberlo", Margaret sacudió la cabeza para alejar la tristeza y sonrió. "Pero ahora estoy bien, más que bien."

"Sí, Robert me dijo que los había visto muy enamorados y, si me permites decirlo, también me confesó que nunca había visto al Sr. Thornton tan contento."

"Tu esposo también se veía feliz. Dime, cómo se conocieron?", pregunto Margaret con curiosidad. Hacía tanto que no pasaba tiempo con amigas que extrañaba esas conversaciones típicamente femeninas.

"Hizo algunos negocios con mi padre. Un día vino a comer a la casa y…"

"No me digas que se enamoraron a primera vista!", exclamó Margaret interrumpiendo a Anne.

"Sí! Puedes creerlo? Fue increíble, nunca olvidaré ese momento."

"Cuéntame, por favor!"

"Cuando Roberto llegó mi padre lo recibió en la entrada. Yo podía escuchar sus voces desde mi habitación pero no quería bajar porque las cenas de negocios de mi padre eran siempre muy aburridas", contó Anne mientras Margaret la miraba con expectación. "Finalmente tuve que hacerlo y no creerás mi sorpresa cuando en lugar de los señores mayores que solían acompañarnos, encontré a un hombre joven y atractivo que además me miraba con tal intensidad que me hizo sonrojar."

"Oh… qué romántico", suspiró Margaret.

"Yo no soy muy tímida" - 'Ya lo veo' pensó Margaret - pero él me inhibió por completo, no dejaba de mirarme, llegué a temer que mis padres lo notaran. Por suerte, después de unos momentos, Robert comenzó a comportarse más naturalmente y ambos pudimos disfrutar la cena en paz. Vino a cenar todas las semanas durante dos meses y entonces mi madre comenzó a sospechar la verdad, pero Robert le agradaba así que alentó nuestra relación."

"Cómo lo tomó tu padre?"

"Bien pero con tristeza igual que mi madre porque vendríamos a vivir aquí. Y aquí estamos", concluyó Anne con un suspiro.

"Se te ve feliz".

"Lo estoy aunque extraño mucho a los míos y todavía me siento aquí. Milton no se parece en nada a mi hogar, allí había aire puro y mucho sol".

"Sé como te sientes, yo me sentí igual al principio porque vengo del sur, de un pueblo encantador, pero luego me fui acostumbrando. Tal vez podríamos salir a pasear un día, hay algunos lugares bastante agradables".

"Me encantaría y también me gustaría que siguiéramos viéndonos. Presiento que seremos grandes amigas", dijo Anne con una amplia sonrisa.

"Yo pienso lo mismo y me alegro porque no tengo a nadie aquí más que John y su madre", respondió Margaret contenta.

"Ahora te toca a ti contarme como se conocieron. Robert me dijo que tu esposo es muy buen mozo, apuesto a que tu historia se parece a la mía".

"Pues no", río Margaret, "la verdad es que cuando lo conocí lo odié y ese sentimiento no cambió hasta mucho tiempo después".

"No lo creo!"

"Lo juro", dijo Margaret y le relató su historia de malentendidos y desencuentros.

"Cuántas cosas pasaron!", exclamó Anne al final. "Pero lo importante es que ahora están juntos y estoy segura de que lo que vivieron los ha unido aún más".

"Claro y no cambiaría nada de lo que pasó, sólo desearía que mis padres siguieran aquí", contestó Margaret con cierta tristeza.

"No tienes más familia?"

"Tengo una tía y una prima que viven en Londres. Tenemos una relación muy cercana pero lógicamente ahora nos vemos menos."

"No tienes hermanos?"

"Ahhh…", suspiró Margaret, "esa es una historia larga que tendré que contarte otro día porque ya es muy tarde y si no vuelvo ahora John se va a preocupar."

"Oh… pero regresarás otro día, verdad?", preguntó Anne ansiosa.

"Claro", aseguró Margaret. "Por lo pronto Robert y tú están invitados a la casa a cenar este viernes."

"Nos veremos ahí entonces".

"Adiós Anne, fue un placer haberte conocido", se despidió Margaret.

"Adiós amiga."

………………………………………………...

"Margaret, por fin!", exclamó John cuando la vio llegar. "Ya me estaba preocupando por ti", le dijo mientras la ayudaba a quitarse el abrigo.

"Es que fui a visitar a la Sra. Elliot y nos pusimos a conversar y perdí la noción del tiempo", la expresión de Margaret denotaba felicidad.

"Hablan de la esposa de Robert?", preguntó Hannah.

"Sí, la conocí hoy. Es realmente encantadora", le contestó Margaret y fue a sentarse a su lado.

"Nunca creí que Robert se casaría", reflexionó Hannah, "siempre fue un tiro al aire y demasiado irresponsable con las mujeres".

"Apuesto a que tampoco pensaste que yo me casaría. Pero ya ves, sólo teníamos que encontrar a la mujer correcta", dijo John mirando amorosamente a su esposa.

Durante la cena las dos mujeres se dedicaron a planear el menú para la cena del viernes. Luego Hannah se retiró a descansar y Margaret y John se quedaron en el salón hablando de sus nuevos amigos.

Cuando entraron en su habitación John le preguntó, "Maggie… a que vino el beso de esta mañana?"

"Por qué? Te molesta que te bese? O te molesta que lo haga en público?", contestó ella juguetona.

"Pues la verdad es que tuve que soportar unas cuantas burlas", dijo John fingiendo estar enojado, "Pero no es eso, es sólo que me sorprendió".

"Y a mí me sorprendió que no me dijeras que pasas habitualmente por la escuela a saludar a los niños y que le regalaste un libro al pequeño Thomas", contestó Margaret acurrucándose contra él en la cama.

"Ah… era eso. Qué indiscreta la Sra. Price!"

"Por qué no me lo dijiste?"

"Porque…", John titubeó y no pudo continuar.

"Porque eres más bueno de lo que quieres hacerle creer a los demás", respondió Margaret, "pero ya te descubrí, ya no me podrás engañar". Al decir esto se acercó a él y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

"Te demostraré que no soy tan bueno como crees", dijo él atrayéndola hacia sí.

"Mmhh, John… Qué haces?", preguntó Margaret en cuanto pudo recuperar el aliento.

"No lo sabes? Te lo explicaré mejor".


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

En casa de los Thornton se esperaba con expectativa la cena del viernes con los Elliot. John ansiaba volver a ver a su amigo ya que las ocupaciones de ambos les habían impedido encontrarse en el club como habían prometido. Hannah deseaba ver nuevamente al "joven Robert", como ella aún lo llamaba, aunque John le advirtió entre risas que ya no era tan joven. Y Margaret quería encontrarse de nuevo con Anne en quien creía haber encontrado a una verdadera amiga.

Las mujeres se esmeraron mucho durante la semana para prepararlo todo enloqueciendo por completo a la cocinera que llegó a preguntarse si, en lugar de a los Sres. Elliot, recibirían a la Reina. Los esfuerzos no fueron en vano y tanto Anne como Robert se sintieron agasajados. La comida era sencilla pero muy buena, el vino también y la compañía aún mejor.

La cena transcurrió entre anécdotas sobre los dos hombres, algunas bastante vergonzantes, recuerdos de la infancia y comentarios sobre los años que pasaron separados.

"Yo no sé si me atrevería a dejarlo todo y buscar fortuna en un lugar nuevo y desconocido", le reconoció John a Robert, "temo que no tengo tu espíritu de aventura".

"Claro que lo tienes", rió Robert, "o crees que llevar adelante un emprendimiento productivo en este momento de incertidumbre no es una aventura? En realidad eres mucho más valiente que yo".

"Pues yo creo que la verdadera aventurera aquí es Margaret", contestó John.

"Por qué lo dices?", pregunto Anne,. "Cuéntame. El día que Margaret estuvo en casa yo hablé tanto, como de costumbre, que no la dejé contarme nada."

"Les contaré y espero que no te enojes por mi versión querida", dijo mirándola tiernamente. "Primero, siguió a su padre hasta aquí abandonando su amado sur, cuando él decidió cambiar de vida. Por más que le costara, trató de adaptarse a esta nueva vida para que su madre no sufriera por el cambio. Se hizo cargo de todo y de todos durante la enfermedad de la Sra. Hale y luchó para que su padre no perdiera el ánimo tras su muerte. Luego tuvo que soportar la partida del Sr. Hale y volver a mudarse cuando todavía no había llegado a echar raíces aquí. Tuvo que soportar mi impertinencia, mi orgullo y mi dureza pero, lejos de acobardarse, me hizo frente como nunca nadie antes lo había hecho." Margaret trató de interrumpirlo pero John continúo, "Luego asumió los negocios que le legó su padrino y lo hizo muy bien. Dejó de lado su orgullo y me ofreció ayuda cuando más la necesitaba. Pero, su mayor aventura, o locura, fue aceptar compartir el resto de su vida conmigo", concluyó.

"Por la aventurera!" gritó Robert levantando la copa.

"Por la aventurera!", lo siguieron todos, incluso Hannah.

…..

Después de cenar las mujeres pasaron al saloncito a tomar un té y los hombres salieron a fumar un cigarro, a Margaret no le gustaba que John fumara en la casa.

"Te imaginaste alguna vez que estaríamos los dos felizmente casados y con mujeres tan maravillosas?", preguntó Robert.

"No, la verdad que no", rió John. "Digamos que en nuestros años de juventud el casamiento no estaba en los planes".

"Que delicado eres John! Lo único que estaba en nuestros planes eran la bebida y las mujeres fáciles. Admítelo!"

"Ey! Parece que olvidaste que yo ya me había hecho cargo de la fábrica".

"Pero eso no te impedía salir todas las noches".

"Estaba ahogando penas".

"En una botella de brandy y entre escotes generosos!", sentenció Robert y ambos soltaron una sonora carcajada.

"Hablando de escotes… sabes quién vendrá pronto?"

"Quién?", preguntó John distraído.

"Romola, mi prima".

"Romola!" exclamó John y un cúmulo de recuerdos acudió a su mente. "Y cómo está ella? Casada, supongo".

"Divorciada", respondió Robert, "ya sabes que nunca se caracterizó por la fidelidad y la constancia".

"Gracias por recordármelo", dijo John con sarcasmo.

"No me digas que aún piensas en ella?"

"Hace mucho tiempo que no pienso en ella, aunque no lo creas. No niego que durante un tiempo después de que me dejara no podía pensar en otra cosa pero pasó el tiempo y la fui olvidando y su recuerdo desapareció completamente para mí cuando conocí a Margaret."

"Recuerdo que estabas loco por ella."

"Sí y por un breve tiempo ella lo estuvo por mí", recordó John con nostalgia. "Pero, como tu dices, la fidelidad y la constancia no estaban entre sus muchas y evidentes virtudes. A qué viene aquí? A vivir?"

"No, jamás viviría en un lugar así!" Exclamó Robert. "Estará aburrida supongo. Se aburre mucho. Por eso cambia de pretendiente cada dos meses… No te molesta verdad?"

"A mí? No, para nada", afirmó John.

"Tal vez deberías hablarle de ella a tu esposa antes de que llegue", sugirió Robert. "Temo que Romola pueda decir algo inconveniente."

"Tal vez… Pero no me preocupa. Ella no significa nada para mí".

…..

Mientras tanto las mujeres se entretenían con las anécdotas de Hannah sobre los dos hombres cuando eran niños.

"Eran dos diablos. Incontrolables", contaba. "La madre de Robert y yo no sabíamos cómo dominarlos. Estaban siempre corriendo por todas partes, se metían en la fábrica, se escapaban al río, volvían todos sucios. Una vez, para esconderse de mi marido que los perseguía furioso porque habían hecho no sé que lío, se metieron en un carro de carbón y se quedaron dormidos. El conductor nunca se dio cuenta y siguió con su recorrido repartiendo carbón por toda la ciudad. Los despertó el carbonero cuando terminó el recorrido a casi cinco kilómetros de aquí. El hombre intuyó lo que había pasado y como tenía hijos de la misma edad, antes de traerlos de vuelta decidió darles una lección. Los amenazó con dejarlos allí y les dijo que debían trabajar para él acarreando carbón hasta que pudieran pagar el pasaje de vuelta. Se asustaron tanto que no pararon de llorar en todo el camino y, por supuesto, no volvieron a hacerlo más", concluyó Hannah.

"Oh, pobrecitos!", exclamaron las dos damas al unísono. "Cuántos años tenían?", preguntó Margaret.

"Diez", respondió Hannah. "Y desde entonces se portaron mucho mejor".

John y Robert las encontraron riendo de buena gana cuando entraron al salón.

"Qué es tan divertido?", preguntó John mientras se acercaba a su esposa.

"Hannah nos estaba contando sus travesuras", respondió Anne mirando pícara a su marido.

"Nunca me dijiste que eras tan travieso", le dijo Margaret a John.

"Hay muchas cosas que nunca te dije y es mejor así", respondió él. "No estás cansada madre? Creo que deberías irte a dormir", sugirió con toda intención.

"No se preocupen niñas", dijo Hannah ante la protesta de las dos jóvenes, "ya habrá tiempo para más historias".

…..

Desde ese día los encuentros entre los Thornton y los Elliot se hicieron cada vez más frecuentes. Cenaban juntos una vez por semana y mientras los hombres se reunían habitualmente en el club, las damas se encontraban casi todos los días. Margaret le ayudaba a Anne a decorar la casa, Anne la daba una mano con la escuela, o salían a pasear y a hacer compras por la ciudad.

Todo parecía ir maravillosamente hasta que un día, John entró a la casa a media mañana hecho una furia.

"John, que sorpresa!", exclamó Margaret. "Pero… pasa algo?", preguntó preocupada al ver su expresión.

"Qué ideas estás metiendo en la cabeza de esos niños?", preguntó John tratando de ocultar su enojo.

"No entiendo", murmuró Margaret algo asustada.

"Te estoy preguntando qué les estás enseñando", dijo John acercándose a ella. "Te permití abrir la escuela porque yo también creo que la educación los va a ayudar a tener un mejor futuro, pero nunca imaginé que los levantarías en mi contra." A esa altura le era casi imposible controlar la furia que sentía. "Creí que habías aprendido del incidente de la huelga".

"Sigo sin entenderte", dijo Margaret también enojada.

"Cómo se te ocurre hablarles de la Comuna de París!", estalló John. "Ahora tengo a los obreros reclamando que son los trabajadores quienes deben tomar el poder para liberarse de sus opresores patrones!".

"Están en huelga?", preguntó Margaret preocupada.

"No. Pero se reúnen durante el almuerzo para discutir las locas ideas de esos franceses, que además fracasaron miserablemente, e idear un nuevo orden. Y todo gracias a tí!", John caminaba arriba y abajo por la habitación con los puños blancos de tan apretados que estaban.

"John, por favor, cálmate", pidió Margaret. "Hicieron alguna protesta? Dejaron de trabajar?", preguntó.

"No, aún no", dijo John. "Pero lo harán en cualquier momento. Y no me cambies el tema. Vine a preguntarte qué les estás enseñando a esos niños?", preguntó parándose frente a ella, muy cerca.

"Te lo explicaré si te calmas", contestó Margaret con fingida tranquilidad. Sentía que las piernas le flaqueaban pero se mantuvo firme porque las acusaciones de John no eran justas.

"Está bien", dijo John que temía perder el control. "Dime", pidió y volteó para darle la espalda.

"El otro día uno de los niños mayores, Henry, el hijo de John Smith, preguntó sobre la Comuna de París", empezó Margaret. "No sé de donde lo sacó, supongo que lo habrá mencionado su padre, pero tenía mucha curiosidad y no me pareció bien no contestarle. Mi padre me había hablado de eso y yo siempre lo recordé, así que se lo conté. Le dije, a él y a otros niños mayores, que durante un tiempo los ciudadanos habían tomado el control y asumido el mando del gobierno, pero también les dije que Francia vivía bajo una monarquía déspota e injusta", continúo acercándose a él, "y que sólo se preocupaban por satisfacer sus necesidades y deseos dejando que el pueblo muriera por el hambre y las enfermedades mientras ellos derrochaban fortunas. Y también les dije que habían fracasado y que no todos las monarquías, los gobiernos y los patrones son malos, que en el mundo hay un lugar para cada uno y que lo importante es poder vivir digna y honestamente, tanto en la riqueza como en la humildad. Es eso tan malo?", preguntó.

"No, pero debes tener cuidado", dijo John después de unos segundos. "Tu eres una mujer inteligente y educada y ellos no están en tu posición. Mientras tu entiendes que ciertas ideas, por loables que sean, pueden ser irrealizables, estas personas están presionadas por sus circunstancias y pueden querer llevarlas adelante sin medir las consecuencias."

"Tienes razón", admitió Margaret. "Pero mi padre me enseñó que aprender siempre es bueno y que nunca se debe ocultar la verdad."

"Es un visión un tanto ingenua de la vida Margaret", dijo John con crudeza. "Es peligroso poner ciertas ideas en la cabeza de la gente".

"Lo que pasa es que tu crees que son inferiores", dijo Margaret y se arrepintió al instante.

John la miró profundamente pero no dijo nada, simplemente se fue de la casa, dejando a Margaret sumida en una profunda angustia y con ganas de llorar.


	14. Chapter 14

**Después de muchos días finalmente logré el tiempo (y algo de inspiración) para continuar con la historia. Espero poder actualizar más seguido desde ahora. **

**Capítulo 14**

Esa noche durante la cena la tensión se sentía en el aire. Margaret y John comían en silencio y los esfuerzos de Hannah por entablar una conversación normal eran inútiles. Al finalizar John partió al club y Margaret se retiró a descansar dejando a la señora Thornton sola y preocupada.

En la habitación Margaret pasó un largo tiempo sentada en su tocador pensando en lo que había pasado. Estaba convencida de no haber hecho nada malo y de que la reacción de John había sido exagerada, sin embargo se arrepentía de haber pronunciado esa última e hiriente frase. A medianoche finalmente se acostó pero no podía conciliar el sueño sin sentir el calor de su marido que, en ese momento, paseaba su mal humor por el club.

"Problemas amigo?", le preguntó Robert Elliot pero por toda respuesta recibió un gruñido. "Veo que sí. Quieres hablar?", esta vez el gruñido fue acompañado por un movimiento de cabeza. Robert guardó silencio y se sentó al lado de su amigo, en silencio.

Cuando finalmente regresó a la casa, muy tarde y con algunas copas de más, subió las escaleras con mucho cuidado para no hacer ruido. Todavía estaba alterado y sabía que cualquier cosa lo podía hacer explotar, se conocía muy bien. De todos modos no pudo resistir la tentación de acercarse a la habitación para ver si su esposa estaba dormida. Como no escuchó ningún ruido, entró sigilosamente en la habitación y encontró a Margaret dormida aún con su bata puesta y sobre la cama cerrada. Seguramente lo había estado esperando. Abrió la cama muy despacio, la tapó con las cobijas y le acomodó la cabeza en la almohada. Sintió deseos de meterse en la cama con ella pero prefirió dejarla tranquila y se fue a dormir en el sillón del vestidor. Antes de retirarse le acarició el cabello y le dio un beso en la frente, la amaba tanto…

…..

Después de una noche inquieta, se levantó con los primeros rayos de sol y partió a la fábrica sin desayunar pero antes pasó a ver a Margaret que dormía con el brazo extendido sobre el espacio vacío que él había dejado, como si lo estuviera buscando. Con un suspiro cerró la puerta y salió, todavía no estaba listo para enfrentarla, sabía que había sido injusto porque ella había actuado con ingenuidad pero sin mala intención. Decidió dejarla descansar un poco más y buscarla más tarde para hablar. Era una tontería que estuvieran distanciados por algo así.

Sin embargo cuando llegó a la fábrica terminó su tranquilidad. Aún no había empezado el turno de la mañana pero todos los trabajadores estaban ya allí, aunque no trabajando como él hubiera querido sino reunidos en una especie de asamblea. Alguien lo vio llegar y entonces todos se callaron y se volvieron a mirarlo.

"Buenos días", dijo tratando de no perder la calma.

Nadie respondió. Entonces se encaminó tranquilamente a su oficina mientras rogaba en secreto que todos se dirigieran a sus puestos de trabajo como si nada pasara. Por un momento creyó que lo lograría pero, justo cuando estaba a punto de alcanzar la puerta, una voz surgió de entre el grupo y dijo:

"Señor Thornton, queremos hablar con usted", era John Smith.

John permaneció de espaldas unos segundos antes de volverse. 'No te alteres', se dijo a si mismo.

"Sí señor Smith, qué sucede?"

"Quisiéramos discutir algunas cosas con usted. Es importante."

"Seguro, pero teniendo en cuenta que faltan exactamente cuatro minutos para que comience el turno les sugiero que vayan a sus lugares. Hablaremos luego."

"Realmente quisiéramos hablar ahora", dijo Smith desafiante.

"Me temo que no será posible. Hablaremos luego. A trabajar!"

"Señor, con todo respeto le digo…", intentó continuar Smith.

"Con todo respeto le digo yo señor Smith", lo interrumpió John, "que o entran a trabajar ahora mismo o no se molesten en entrar nunca más". Al decir esto recuperó su postura orgullosa y su mirada altanera, esas que había suavizado con el tiempo gracias a Margaret. No le gustó hacerlo pero su actitud tuvo el efecto deseado, rápidamente todos los trabajadores entraron a la fábrica, todos incluido Smith que no se privó de mirarlo con desdén cuando pasó a su lado.

El último en entrar fue Higgins y parecía querer decirle algo pero en lugar de hablar meneó la cabeza y siguió caminando en silencio.

"Vamos Higgins, dilo", le dijo John adivinando su intención.

"Qué pierde con escuchar?", preguntó Nicholas dejándolo más pensativo que antes.

Dos horas después John no lograba aún concentrarse en el trabajo. Se levantó nervioso y se acercó a la ventana y entonces vio a Margaret cruzar el patio en dirección a la oficina. Por primera vez desde que la había conocido, lamentó verla. 'Ahora no Margaret, no vengas ahora', deseó.

Minutos después escuchó unos golpecitos en la puerta y un tímido: "John, soy yo. Puedo pasar?"

"Entra", dijo después de unos segundos y sin dejar de mirar por la ventana.

"No te oí regresar anoche", dijo ella.

"Volví tarde del club y no quise despertarte."

"Estás bien?", preguntó Margaret preocupada.

"Sí, claro", respondió despreocupado y se sentó en su escritorio donde fingió revisar unos papeles. "Se te ofrece algo?", preguntó sin mirarla.

La frialdad de John le dolió. Sabía que estaba enojado, aunque realmente no entendía por qué, después de todo la fábrica estaba funcionando como todos los días. Se sintió molesta pero prefirió llevarle la corriente.

"Quiero pedirte disculpas por las cosas que te dije ayer. Fui muy injusta al decir que tus empleados no te importaban."

"No te preocupes", dijo mirándola por primera vez, "discúlpame tú también por la forma en que te traté." Sus disculpas sonaban sinceras pero él seguía distante.

"Pero aún estás enojado. No trates de disimularlo, se nota".

"Lo siento. Es que cuando llegué estaban todos reunidos en el patio y Smith me dijo que querían discutir algunas cosas conmigo."

"Qué cosas?"

"No lo sé, los mandé a trabajar."

"Entonces no hablaste con ellos aún?"

"Noto un ligero reproche en tu voz", dijo John algo enojado. "Era la hora de comenzar el turno y tenemos mucho trabajo, hay que entregar un pedido muy grande esta semana."

"Pero hablarás con ellos después, verdad?"

"No lo sé", respondió John exasperado. "Lo haré si tengo tiempo. Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo mucho que hacer", cuando dijo esto vio que Margaret lo miraba asombrada. "Hablaremos en el almuerzo, te parece?", dijo tratando de suavizar las cosas.

"No almorzaré en la casa, quedé en ir a visitar a tu hermana", dijo Margaret y se dirigió a la puerta. "John?", dijo antes de irse, "Qué pierdes con escuchar?"

'Exactamente lo mismo que dijo Higgins', pensó John cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de ella. 'Pierdo algo con escuchar?' se preguntó.

…..

A medida que se acercaba a casa de Fanny el humor de Margaret se volvía cada vez más sombrío. Un almuerzo con su presumida cuñada y sus aún más presumidas amigas era lo último que deseaba ese día, el único consuelo era que podría ver a la pequeña Priscila a quien no había visto en casi un mes. Tal como esperaba la comida fue una tortura, las mujeres solo hablaban de los últimos vestidos que habían comprado y de las joyas que sus maridos les habían regalado. Y no es que Margaret las envidiara por ello, esas cosas no le interesaban en lo más mínimo, sino que toda esa cháchara sin sentido le resultaba insoportable. Para colmo todas las presentes estaban casadas y ya tenían uno o dos niños y cuando la conversación pasó a ese tema a Margaret no le quedó más que esperar el comentario más temido.

"Ustedes aún no tienen hijos, verdad señora Thornton?", preguntó la señora Pells.

"No, aún no", se limitó a responder Margaret esperando que alguien cambiara de tema rápidamente.

"Oh, qué pena! Pero no se preocupe, ya vendrán", continuó la señora con fingida conmiseración.

"De todos modos es extraño. Cuánto hace que están casados? Seis meses creo. Yo quedé embarazada sólo un mes después de casarme con Watson". Tenía que ser su propia cuñada la que metiera el dedo en la llaga?, se preguntó Margaret. "Espero que no haya ningún problema entre ustedes. John siempre fue poco cariñoso pero yo creí que el matrimonio lo suavizaría", continuó Fanny y sus amigas rieron por lo bajo.

Margaret no podía creer lo que oía. Que Fanny hiciera insinuaciones sobre sus relaciones íntimas con su esposo y además delante de extraños era más de lo que podía soportar. Sintió deseos de irse dando un portazo pero sabía que eso sólo empeoraría las cosas. "Oh no, todo lo contrario. Hasta el doctor nos dijo que tal vez debíamos _intentarlo_ menos", mintió Margaret un poco asombrada de sí misma pero cuando notó cómo se ruborizaban sus compañeras de mesa se sintió extrañamente satisfecha. Desafortunadamente la señora Pells, que parecía tener algo contra ella aunque era la segunda o tercera vez que se veían, no se dio por vencida.

"He oído que Robert Elliot regresó a vivir en Milton con su joven esposa", dijo.

"Es cierto", dijo Margaret feliz de poder hablar de algo placentero. "John y yo ya nos reunimos con ellos varias veces, son gente encantadora."

"También escuché que pronto vendrá a visitarlos su prima Romola. La recuerdan, verdad?", dijo la señora Pells dirigiéndose a las demás. "Creo que ella y tu hermano tuvieron algo, no es verdad Fanny?"

"Algo? John estaba loco por ella", dijo Fanny casi olvidando que Margaret estaba ahí. "Si hubiera sido por él se habrían casado pero ella un día se fue, de viaje, creo. John quedó devastado. Te sientes bien Margaret? Estás algo pálida?", le preguntó Fanny.

"Tal vez la señora Thornton no sabía nada de esto", dijo maliciosamente la señora Pells. "Después de todo ella no es de aquí".

"Por supuesto que lo sabía", dijo Margaret sorprendida por el tono seguro de su voz y angustiada porque era la segunda vez que mentía descaradamente en menos de veinte minutos, demasiado para la hija de un pastor. "Simplemente no sabía que vendría de visita, pero estaré encantada de conocerla. Si es pariente del señor Elliot debe ser muy agradable."

"No sé si agradable es la mejor palabra para describirla pero definitivamente era muy atractiva", dijo la espantosa señora Pells, el único ser en la tierra a quien Margaret odió alguna vez.

Cuando pasaron al salón de té la niñera trajo a Priscila y entonces Margaret pudo distenderse por primera vez y se dedicó por completo a la niña. Dos horas después salió de casa de los Watson preguntándose: 'Quién diablos es esa mujer?'

…..

Después de reflexionar durante toda la mañana John decidió recibir al señor Smith y escuchar lo que tenía para decir. Después de todo tanto Margaret como Higgins tenían mucho sendito común y tal vez tenían razón en que debía darles una oportunidad de hablar. Además recordó algo en lo que rara vez pensaba y era que Margaret era tan dueña de la fábrica como él o quizás más porque sin ella nunca se hubieran recuperado. Ella nunca había hecho valer ese poder y John dudaba que lo hiciera alguna vez, pero él se sintió en la obligación de considerar su opinión.

"Gracias por recibirme señor Thornton", dijo el Smith al entrar en la oficina acompañado por Higgins a quien John le pidió que se quedara.

"Tome asiento Smith. Lo escucho", John estaba decidido a mantener la distancia.

"Primero quiero decirle que todos agradecemos que nos de trabajo y que sabemos todo lo que usted luchó por reabrir la fábrica y darnos empleo otra vez." 'Empezamos bien pero ahora viene el golpe', pensó John. "Pero nosotros estamos haciendo bien nuestro trabajo, estamos haciendo más horas de las obligatorias para terminar los encargos a tiempo y hasta ahora lo hemos logrado, aunque con mucho sacrificio de nuestra parte."

"No puedo pagarles más Smith", lo interrumpió John. "Aunque quisiera, no puedo".

"Lo sabemos. No vengo a pedirle un aumento", estas palabras asombraron verdaderamente a John pero también lo preocuparon. "Sabemos que en otro países los trabajadores han conseguido algunas mejoras", 'Gracias a mi esposa' pensó John con sarcasmo. "Nosotros no pensamos recurrir a la violencia como ellos, ni repetir la huelga del año pasado pero queremos plantearle ciertas demandas."

"Espero que esto no sea una amenaza."

"No señor, no lo es."

"Bien, hable".

"En primer lugar quisiéramos que considerara extender el horario de la escuela para que los trabajadores que aún no saben leer ni escribir puedan asistir después del trabajo."

'Educar a los padres además de a los hijos? Puede ser peligroso', pensó John pero como no era un pedido tan descabellado dijo: "No sé si será posible porque tenemos sólo dos maestras pero lo consultaré con mi esposa."

"Gracias. En segundo lugar queremos evitar accidentes entre los niños…"

"No es que a mi me guste hacer trabajar a los niños. A mi también me preocupa su seguridad", interrumpió John, "pero ellos son los únicos que entran debajo de las máquinas y no puedo darme el lujo de desperdiciar todos esos sobrantes de algodón".

"Lo sabemos, sólo queremos pedirle que ellos no tengan que buscarlos mientras las máquinas están encendidas. Podrían hacerlo cuando terminan los turnos."

"No lo sé, es mucha pérdida de tiempo. Lo pensaré".

"Además quisiéramos…"

"Hay más?", preguntó John que empezaba a perder la paciencia.

"Sólo una cosa. Estuvimos viendo el circuito de producción y queremos hacerle una propuesta que pensamos puede ser mejor."

"Por lo que veo usted no es uno de los que necesita ir a la escuela", dijo John algo intrigado.

"No señor", dijo Smith, "yo tuve la suerte de poder asistir a la escuela hasta los 14 años."

"Y qué paso?"

"Mi padre murió y tuve que hacerme cargo de mi madre y mis cinco hermanos."

"Ya veo. Esta bien señor Smith, puede retirarse. Más tarde bajaré al taller para que me cuente su plan."

"Gracias señor."

"Amigo tuyo?", le preguntó John a Higgins una vez que Smith se hubo retirado.

"Por qué lo dice?", preguntó Higgins con una sonrisa.

"Más te vale que no me entere de que estás detrás de esto Higgins".

"No estuvo tan mal verdad?", preguntó Nicholas antes de irse.

"Veremos", respondió John cauteloso pero en realidad no veía la hora de que Margaret regresara para contarle como habían resultado las cosas.


	15. Chapter 15

**Demoré mucho pero es que estoy con muchísimo trabajo. Espero que este capi les guste. **

**Capítulo 15**

En el camino de vuelta a casa Margaret no pudo dejar de pensar en la tal Romola y en la relación que había tenido con John. Aunque nunca lo habían hablado, suponía que su esposo, varios años mayor que ella, habría tenido algún interés amoroso antes de conocerla, pero eso no impidió que sintiera celos. Además estaba segura de que John sabía que ella vendría y no le había dicho nada, eso era lo que más le molestaba. Tenía que preocuparse?, se preguntó. No dudaba del amor de su marido pero la llegada de esta inquietante dama los sorprendía en un momento algo incómodo para ellos. Recordaba que, luego de que ella rechazara la propuesta de matrimonio de John, él se acercó a la señorita Latimer, aunque eso nunca pasó a mayores. Sumida en estos pensamientos llegó a la fábrica y hasta los operarios se sorprendieron al verla atravesar el patio hacia la casa sin pasar por la oficina del señor Thornton o visitar a los niños en la escuela como era su costumbre, ni siquiera respondió los respetuosos saludos que le presentaron.

John la vio desde la ventana y su expresión ausente, casi enojada, lo preocupó. Entonces decidió ir a hablar con ella en ese mismo instante, estaba seguro de que el relato de su conversación con Smith suavizaría la tirantez entre ambos. Se dirigió a la casa pero no la encontró como esperaba en el salón donde estaba su madre, la buscó por toda la casa pero recién la encontró en la despensa, haciendo distraídamente la lista de provisiones para el mes.

"Hola querida", John se acercó a ella y le dio un suave beso en la sien. Margaret no respondió. "Cómo te fue en casa de Fanny?", preguntó tratando de no molestarse por el desaire de su mujer.

"Bien, gracias."

"Y cómo está nuestra sobrina?"

"Preciosa y muy grande. Tienes que ir a verla, ha crecido muchísimo en el último mes", respondió con entusiasmo pero en seguida volvió a ponerse seria.

John suspiró pesadamente. "Pasa algo Margaret?"

"No, por qué lo dices?", le preguntó sin mirarlo.

"No te parece que estás un poco distante conmigo? Supongo que sigues enojada por lo de ayer."

"Ah… eso. Lo había olvidado."

'Lo olvidó!', pensó John furioso, 'Y yo que escuché a los obreros sólo para complacerla!'. Estuvo a punto de irse pero cambió de opinión. "Pues yo no lo olvidé y para que veas que no soy necio, esta mañana me reuní con Smith, escuché las demandas de los obreros y como me parecieron razonables, dispuse algunas mejoras para ellos. Sólo quería contarte eso", dijo esto con una gran amargura y cuando terminó de hablar se dio media vuelta rápidamente y comenzó a retirarse. La mano de Margaret en su brazo lo detuvo.

"De verdad? Oh John, qué bueno! Estaba tan preocupada", Margaret se acercó a él y lo abrazó. "Nunca debí entrometerme en tus cosas y menos aún acusarte tan injustamente como lo hice, discúlpame", el tono de voz de su esposa lo conmovió.

"No te preocupes amor," le dijo abrazándola a su vez. "Tenías razón en que debía escucharlos y todo salió bien, pero no lo hagas nunca más."

"No sé si puedo prometerte eso", lo desafió.

"Margaret!"

"Bueno, está bien. Lo prometo."

Permanecieron abrazados por varios minutos, se sentían tan bien así. Aunque habían estado peleados sólo dos días, para ambos había sido una eternidad.

"Debo volver a la fábrica ahora pero regresaré temprano para arreglarme", dijo John.

"Arreglarte? Para qué?"

"Cenamos en casa de los Elliot, recuerdas?"

Ese apellido hizo que Margaret recordara el mal momento que había pasado por la tarde y sobre todo que pensara inmediatamente en la famosa Romola. "Claro que recuerdo", mintió.

"Bien, adiós mi amor. Nos vemos en un rato", John se despidió con un beso.

Margaret pasó el resto de la tarde encerrada en la habitación, dejando que las dudas la carcomieran por dentro. 'Estará ella allí?', se preguntó, 'Será tan bella como dicen?'. Revolvió su guardarropas buscando el atuendo adecuado y de pronto todos le parecieron demasiado sencillos. Romola era una mujer de mundo y seguro vestiría a la última moda, Margaret sintió que con sus vestidos tan austeros parecería una pueblerina al lado de ella. Después de probarse más de cinco trajes ante el espejo los arrojó enojada sobre la cama, 'Es sólo una cena!' se reprochó a sí misma pero eligió el vestido preferido de su marido. Tampoco iba a rendirse tan fácilmente.

….

Mientras se dirigían a casa de sus amigos John la elogió por su aspecto y Margaret olvidó por completo la tonta pelea que habían tenido. Hicieron el camino charlando y riendo y todo iba de maravillas hasta que entraron en casa de los Elliot y descubrieron que no eran los únicos invitados. Estaban saludando alegremente a los anfitriones en el hall cuando alguien los interrumpió.

"Buenas noches John", dijo una sensual voz.

John se dio vuelta sorprendido y Margaret, que no le quitaba la mirada de encima, vio la expresión de asombro de su marido.

"Romola, no sabía que estarías aquí", dijo y sonaba sincero.

Recién entonces Margaret se decidió a mirarla y ella también quedó asombrada. Romola era francamente hermosa, alta, delgada, con una piel de porcelana y un cabello ondulado brillante como seda, sus ojos eran de un azul profundo y sus dientes blanquísimos resplandecían entre sus labios rojos. Vestía un traje color borgoña que ajustaba sus cintura y dejaba al descubierto sus hombros y que hizo que Margaret se sintiera una campesina con su vestido azul.

"Hace mucho que no nos vemos. Tres años verdad?", dijo Romola adelantándose hacia él y sin siquiera notar la presencia de Margaret.

"En realidad son cuatro", respondió él dando un paso hacia ella.

'Lo recuerda demasiado bien', pensó Margaret con rabia y pensó en retenerlo pero finalmente soltó su brazo y lo dejó ir.

Romola y John se encontraron en el medio del salón, ella extendió su mano y él la tomó para besarla, se miraron largamente como recordando viejos tiempos y por un momento pareció como si ellos fueran los únicos protagonistas de la escena y Margaret y los Elliot pasaran a ser meros espectadores.

El corazón de Margaret casi se había detenido, John parecía haberla olvidado por completo. Sintió un nudo en la garganta y tuvo que luchar para que sus ojos no se llenaran de lágrimas. Anne Elliot lo notó y pensó en acercarse a su amiga pero luego consideró que así sólo pondría más en evidencia la situación.

Entonces John pareció recordar que tenía una esposa. "Permíteme presentarte a Margaret, mi esposa", dijo soltándole la mano y dirigiéndose a donde se encontraba su mujer.

Romola la miró y Margaret se sorprendió al ver que ésta se le acercaba con una enorme sonrisa. "Por supuesto, Robert me dijo que te habías casado. Encantada señora Thornton", dijo extendiéndole la mano. "Perdóneme por no haberla saludado antes, no la había visto. Hace tanto tiempo que no veo a John…", continuó con total cordialidad, "fuimos buenos amigos, pero seguro que él ya se lo habrá contado."

"Debo admitir que no lo hice", se apresuró a decir John, "francamente no sabía que volvería a verte."

"Estoy seguro de que ya tendremos tiempo para anécdotas y para poner a Margaret al tanto de todo", intervino Robert ansioso por romper la tensa situación. "Porqué no pasamos al comedor? La cena está lista."

Cuando John se acercó a Margaret ofreciéndole el brazo para pasar a la mesa notó su incomodidad y deseó haberle hablado antes de Romola pero realmente esa mujer ya no significaba nada para él y hacía años que no pensaba en ella. Aún así sabía que tendría que dar algunas explicaciones, Margaret parecía realmente enojada pero por qué, se preguntó, Margaret no sabía de su existencia, o sí?

Decidió tomar la iniciativa y arriesgarse. "Sé que no está bien visto hablar de cuestiones familiares con otras personas pero estamos entre amigos y me temo que debo aclararle algo a mi propia esposa o de lo contrario me irá bastante mal en casa", dijo en cuanto estuvieron sentados y para asombro de todos. "Verás Margaret, Romola y yo nos conocemos hace muchos años y durante algún tiempo consideramos la idea de casarnos, al menos yo, aunque nunca llegamos a comprometernos." Miró a su esposa y esperó que ella no se enojara demasiado por cometer un verdadero pecado social al hablar de algo así en una cena pero prefería ser franco y aclarar la situación de una vez.

Margaret estaba anonadada y bastante enojada, no sólo había tenido que presenciar esa mirada cómplice entre ellos que la llenó de rabia y desilusión sino que ahora tenía que soportar que su marido delatara públicamente que no le había dicho nada de su relación pasada, dando a entender que entre ellos había secretos. No sabía qué decir. Y los demás tampoco. Romola fue la primera en reaccionar.

"Si yo fuera tu esposa te daría una bofetada pero afortunadamente parece que Margaret es más respetuosa que yo. No te molesta que te llame así, verdad?", preguntó antes de proseguir. "Volviendo a usted, señor Thornton, creo que se comportó muy mal pero como ya está hecho mejor será aclararlo todo. Mira querida Margaret, es cierto que John y yo coqueteamos por un largo tiempo pero en el fondo siempre supimos que lo nuestro era imposible. El se sentía atraído por mi, imposible no estarlo verdad?", dijo con un guiño pícaro, "y yo por él. Qué mujer no se sentiría impactada por un hombre alto, robusto, de mirada firme y carácter fuerte como tu esposo?"

"Margaret", respondió John con ironía.

"Ah si? Más a mi favor aún, porque ese era el otro tema. Los hombres como John no se enamoran de mujeres fáciles -y no es que yo lo sea-, les atraen las difíciles, las que cuesta conquistar. Y a mí también. A mi me gustan los hombres que se me niegan, los que sienten o fingen indiferencia. Nosotros éramos dos jóvenes tontos evidentemente atraídos el uno por el otro pero que no teníamos mucho más en común que alturas adecuadas y personalidades complicadas. Es decir que hubiéramos sido un desastre", concluyó con una carcajada y Margaret no pudo evitar sonreír.

Extrañamente, aunque debería estar enojada ya no lo estaba. John se encontraba a su lado, le tomaba la mano y la miraba con el mismo amor de siempre y su actitud para con Romola si bien era de admiración no denotaba otro tipo de sentimientos. Y ella, esa temida mujer fatal, tenía una mirada franca y una sonrisa abierta y no parecía esconder nada. Decidió responder con la misma sinceridad.

"Debo admitir que John no me había contado nada de usted, aunque otras personas sí lo habían hecho, y no mentiré diciendo que me agradó la forma en que se miraron al encontrarse y mucho menos el hecho de que cuestiones tan íntimas se revelaran en público, pero agradezco la honestidad, aún ésta tan brutal, y como no dudo de mi marido creo que sólo merecerá un pequeño reproche por no habérmelo contado antes y todos en paz."

"Bien por ti pero yo sería un poco más dura con él, hazlo sufrir", le recomendó Romola.

"Tal vez tengas razón", reflexionó Margaret.

"La tengo, no lo dudes", aseguró Romola. "Si hay algo que aprendí después de tanto tiempo y varios hombres, es como tratarlos."

"Estoy perdido", reflexionó John y todos rieron.

La cena fue un éxito y John y Margaret regresaron a la casa comentando que hacía tiempo que no se divertían tanto.

"Me disculpas por no habértelo contado?", le preguntó John una vez que estuvieron juntos en la cama, tratando de tomarla en sus brazos

"Sí, pero no me guardes más secretos porque te aseguro que no fue agradable enterarme de esto en casa de tu hermana y gracias a sus insufribles amigas que parecían felices con mi desconcierto", contestó Margaret mientras trataba de zafarse de él, no quería ceder tan fácilmente.

"Brujas!", exclamó John abrazándola nuevamente. "Te pido disculpas otra vez pero debes creerme cuando te digo que ya no me acordaba de Romola. En su momento me sentí muy atraído por ella pero cuando te conocí supe que aquello no era amor."

Al oír esas palabras fue Margaret la que se acercó a él y lo abrazó. "Oh querido, la pasé tan mal estos días. No me gusta que estemos peleados".

"Entonces no discutamos nunca más. Aunque pensándolo bien… si no peleamos no podemos reconciliarnos." John se colocó encima de ella y luego de mirarla profundamente a los ojos le dio un beso tan apasionado que Margaret se sintió en las nubes.

No durmieron esa noche, pero a ninguno de los dos pareció molestarle.

….

Como era de esperar, la llegada de Romola a Milton revolucionó la ciudad. Todos pugnaban por verla en la calle y ya fuera con elogios o críticas, era el principal tema de conversación en cada reunión o encuentro casual entre vecinos. Los hombres se derretían cada vez que la veían pasar y ella los provocaba con su sensual andar, divertida de los comentarios que despertaba en las ofendidas esposas que casi la odiaban no sólo porque perdían la atención de sus maridos sino porque envidiaban sus ropas a la moda, sus peinados y sus joyas.

Aunque pareciera extraño tanto Margaret se sintió inmediatamente unida a Romola. Sus personalidades no tenían nada en común pero congeniaban de maravillas y cada una encontraba en la otra rasgos para admirar. Anne Elliot también compartía estos sentimientos y las tres formaban un pintoresco grupo.

Margaret aprendió de Romola a no tomarse tan en serio la opinión de los demás y a ser un poco más atrevida con su esposo. Si bien nunca hablaron directamente del tema, las historias que Romola contaba de sus relaciones pasadas le dieron a Margaret una seguridad que no sentía en cuanto a su relación con John, aunque ésta era muy buena en todo sentido, además de varias ideas que su marido agradeció sin preguntar a qué se debía semejante cambio. Conocerla le permitió a Margaret comprender que Romola no era una cualquiera, como muchas en la ciudad la llamaban, sino una mujer que no aceptaba las convenciones de la sociedad y reclamaba, a su manera, más libertad para ella misma y para todas las mujeres. Siempre decía que no era justo que los hombres pudieran hacer lo que quisieran y las mujeres no y tenía razón. Margaret aprendió también que en el fondo, detrás de esa imagen avasallante, Romola también era una simple chica buscando alguien que la amara.

Tal vez por eso, Romola admiraba a Margaret por su sencillez, su dulzura, su bondad y esa paz que transmitía con la mirada. Pero también entendió que esa presencia calma escondía un carácter fuerte y obstinado y, por qué no, un ansia de libertad. Sólo que en el caso de Margaret para ser libre no necesitaba volar de un lado a otro como ella, porque había encontrado su lugar al lado de un hombre al que admiraba y amaba con plenitud. En eso la envidiaba.

"Eres muy afortunada Margaret", le dijo con tono nostálgico en una ocasión en que compartían una cena en casa de los Thornton al observar los gestos evidentes de amor que había entre Margaret y John.

"Lo sé", respondió ella. "Tú también lo encontrarás… Si es lo que buscas."

"Tal vez el problema sea que no sé lo que busco. O que no busco nada."

"Yo tampoco buscaba te lo aseguro", respondió Margaret mirando a John que conversaba con el señor Elliot, "y sin embargo en un momento supe que él y esta vida era exactamente lo que necesitaba."

"Temo haber dejado pasar el momento", la mirada de Romola denotaba cierta tristeza. "Pero te aseguro que no fue con John", se apresuró a agregar.

"No te preocupes", sonrió Margaret. "En mi experiencia, siempre hay una segunda oportunidad, al menos para nosotros fue así."

"Ojalá".

"Algún día me gustaría que me hables de él."

"Algún día lo haré."


	16. Chapter 16

**Cada vez me cuesta más continuar la historia por falta de tiempo pero siento que todavía no llegó el final. Así que aquí va otro capítulo. Espero que les guste. **

**Capítulo 16**

Cuando Margaret regresó a la casa encontró a su suegra bordando en el salón, como casi todas las tardes. No estaba de buen ánimo pero decidió hacer un esfuerzo por sonreír, la señora Thornton no era culpable de lo que le pasaba.

"Buenas tardes Hannah, qué borda esta vez?", le preguntó mientras se sentaba en un silloncito frente a ella.

"Una batita. No es preciosa?", preguntó Hannah levantando la labor para que Margaret la viera.

"Una batita? Para quién?"

"Para Fanny. Oh… no lo sabías? Está esperando otra vez."

"Tan pronto?"

"No es tan pronto querida. Prisilla cumple un año el próximo mes."

Margaret se recostó en el sillón sumida en sus pensamientos. 'Un año ya. No puedo creer que haya pasado tanto tiempo. Y mientras tanto yo…'

"Pasa algo Margaret?", le preguntó Hannah con delicadeza.

"No, nada", respondió Margaret pero su tono denotaba preocupación.

Hannah abandonó su bordado y se acercó a ella. "Querida, tú sabes que no me gusta meterme en tu vida pero desde hace un tiempo te noto algo preocupada, triste incluso… No trates de negarlo. Si no quieres decírmelo lo comprenderé pero quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo."

El tono dulce de Hannah conmovió a Margaret que, sin más, rompió a llorar calladamente.

"Oh, niña… por favor, dime que pasa", le pidió Hannah preocupada y en un impulso, la abrazó. Margaret se aferró a ella y siguió llorando sin poder pronunciar palabra. Finalmente se alejó de ella y limpió sus ojos con el pañuelo que Hannah le ofrecía.

"Esta tarde fui a ver a Anne… está embarazada", dijo y casi rompió a llorar otra vez.

"Y qué le pasa? Tiene algún problema de salud?", sabía que Anne y ella eran muy cercanas y supuso que Margaret estaría preocupada por la salud de su amiga.

"No, no es eso. Es que… Anne está esperando, mi prima ya tiene dos niños y ahora Fanny también está embarazada y yo… y yo…", Margaret ya no pudo contenerse más y volvió a llorar.

Entonces Hannah comprendió. Margaret llevaba más de un año casada con su hijo y aún no había quedado embarazada y si bien nunca se había entrometido en la intimidad de su matrimonio, sospechaba que no era por incompatibilidad física así que habló con la mayor discreción que pudo.

"Dime querida, tú y John tienen algún problema cuando… ehm… digamos… en la intimidad?"

Margaret se sorprendió y muy sonrojada respondió un tímido "No".

"Has tenido alguna enfermedad de niña que pudiera causarte algún problema?"

"No lo creo, sólo tuve gripes y cosas así."

"Entonces supongo que no hay de qué preocuparse, es normal. No todas las mujeres quedan embarazadas enseguida."

"No lo sé Hannah. Me gustaría tanto tener un niño… y sé que a John le hace muchísima ilusión."

"Seguro", dijo Hannah convencida de que su hijo sería un gran padre. "Mira, creo que lo mejor será que vayamos a ver al doctor a ver qué nos dice. No tiene sentido que hagamos especulaciones inútiles."

"Tal vez, pero el doctor Donaldson… no me sentiría cómoda hablando de esto con él."

"Puede que tengas razón. Donaldson es un gran médico pero es un poco mayor y no suele ser comprensivo con estos temas. Tendremos que buscar otro pero aquí… deberías ir a Londres."

"Pero qué le voy a decir a John?"

"Aún no le has dicho nada de todo esto?"

"No he querido preocuparlo."

En ese momento escucharon a John entrar a la casa.

"Qué harás entonces?", preguntó Hannah.

"Por ahora no le diré nada. No se lo comente usted tampoco, por favor."

"Haré lo que tu digas pero permíteme aconsejarte: no le guardes secretos a tu esposo, no es bueno. Yo sé porqué te lo digo." Con estas palabras Hannah se retiró del salón y al hacerlo pasó frente al retrato de su difunto esposo, el padre de John. La imagen hizo aflorar los recuerdos que cada día se empeñaba en alejar, recuerdos tristes pero también felices y sobre todo una gran pena, la de no haberlo sabido acercarse a él en esos últimos días, cuando estuvo tan mal. _'Si tan sólo me lo hubieras dicho… Si te hubiera preguntado…'_ , pensó y deseo con todo su corazón que el silencio y el orgullo no hicieran mella en el matrimonio de su hijo tal como lo habían hecho con el suyo.

…

En los días siguientes Margaret trató de comportarse con la mayor naturalidad posible pero todos advertían cierta tristeza en su mirada. John le preguntó varias veces si le pasaba algo pero ella siempre respondía que no, que sólo estaba algo cansada. La situación, sin embargo, no pasó inadvertida para su amiga Anne ni tampoco para Romola, que también se había convertido en una gran compañera para ellas, y por eso una tarde las muchachas la invitaron a casa de los Elliot con la excusa de compartir un té pero con la intención secreta de obligarla a revelarles qué le preocupaba. No les resultó sencillo pero finalmente Margaret se sinceró ante ellas. Luego de la confesión Romola fue la primera en tomar la palabra.

"Yo diría que estás exagerando", sentenció, "eres una mujer joven y sana, al igual que John, y estoy segura de que no tendrás problemas en tener hijos, cuando llegue el momento. No se puede apresurar a la naturaleza."

"Claro, quédate tranquila", dijo Anne tratando de alentar a su amiga, "seguramente es algo pasajero. Dicen que para las primerizas es difícil."

"Para ti no lo fue", refutó Margaret amargamente.

"Pero no hay dos mujeres iguales", aclaró Romola. "Esto es algo que me molesta mucho de algunas mujeres y realmente no pensé que tu fueras así Margaret."

"De qué hablas?", preguntó Margaret algo molesta.

"De que pensamos que sólo valemos como mujeres si nos casamos y luego tampoco eso nos resulta suficiente y necesitamos ser madres para sentirnos dignas. Y no es así, no debe ser así. Tu eres una mujer bella e inteligente, bien educada, compasiva y generosa y eso no cambiaría si fueras soltera o nunca tuvieras hijos. Las mujeres tenemos mucho para dar aún si nunca nos casamos o jamás tenemos hijos. O acaso existimos sólo a través de los demás?"

Margaret y Anne se sorprendieron ante este discurso tan apasionado. Nunca la habían oído hablar así.

"Además hay otra cosa que me exaspera", continuó Romola, "y tal vez les sorprenda lo que voy a decir, pero para mi esa necesidad compulsiva de tener hijos que tienen algunas es como un descrédito para su pareja. Es como si un marido amoroso y dedicado no fuera suficiente. Si yo fuera el hombre me sentiría ofendido."

"Aguarda un momento…", protestó Margaret.

"No, escúchame! Tu amas a John?"

"Con toda mi alma."

"Y el te ama?"

"Claro que me ama."

"Estás segura."

"Por supuesto. No me ofendas!", Margaret empezaba a enojarse realmente.

"Ves! Esto es exactamente lo que quería lograr", exclamó Romola. "John y tu se aman con locura, no necesitan hijos para quererse más, su amor es suficiente… No, déjame terminar. No quiero decirte que no deban ser padres, obviamente si llegan los hijos será mejor y formarán la familia que desean y serán más felices aún, pero si no llegan igual se tendrán el uno al otro. Lo que estoy diciendo es que no menosprecies lo que tienes, valóralo, reveréncialo, porque la unión tuya con John es la base sobre la que podrá construirse una familia, si esa base no es fuerte nunca tendrán una verdadera familia, aunque tengan diez niños."

"Supongo que tienes razón", dijo Margaret luego de unos segundos de reflexión.

"La tengo y para demostrártelo voy a decirles algo que nunca le confesé a nadie antes. Ustedes saben que yo estuve casa, verdad? Yo lo quería mucho y él a mi también. Nos casamos muy enamorados pero éramos muy jóvenes y cuando comenzamos a buscar un hijo y éste no llegaba, la situación nos desbordó. Pasaron seis meses, luego ocho, diez, un año y nada. Fuimos a ver a un especialista y nos dio la triste noticia de que yo no podía tener niños, una enfermedad mal tratada de niña me dejó estéril y yo no lo sabía." En ese momento Margaret y Anne la miraron con compasión y tomaron sus manos a modo de consuelo. "Fue terrible. Paul me dijo que no importaba, que realmente me amaba pero yo estaba destrozada además porque me sentía culpable. Me fui alejando y él también. Al cabo de dos años de matrimonio apenas nos hablábamos, la pasión se había convertido en rutina y la convivencia era insoportable no porque discutiéramos sino porque lo único que nos unía era la indiferencia y la resignación. Un día tomamos la decisión de separarnos y te aseguro que no fue fácil. Eso no está bien visto en nuestra sociedad, menos aún para una mujer. No sé si hicimos lo correcto, pero sé que ya no podíamos continuar igual. Paul partió a América para trabajar y yo me volqué a mis amigas, empecé a salir y a viajar. Sé que se dicen muchas cosas de mi, de mis conquistas, pero casi nada es cierto. Tuve relación con un par de hombres pero fueron mucho más inocentes de lo que la gente cree y nunca dejé de pensar en Paul. Aún lo amo. Por eso te aconsejo Margaret", dijo volviéndose hacia ella, "que no cometas el mismo error que yo."

…

En el camino de regreso a su casa Margaret pensó mucho y para cuando llegó a la fábrica había tomado una decisión. Fue directamente al despacho de su marido y lo encontró enfrascado entre papeles.

"Hola, qué bella sorpresa", exclamó con una gran sonrisa. "Creí que estabas en casa de los Elliot."

"De ahí vengo. Estás muy ocupado?"

"Más o menos. Por?"

"Quería invitarte a dar un paseo."

"Vamos, me vendrá bien el aire puro, llevo todo el día encerrado en la oficina."

John tomó su saco, dio algunas instrucciones al personal y salieron juntos rumbo al cementerio, uno de los paseos preferidos de ambos.

"No sé si alguna vez te conté con cuanta ansiedad hacía este camino los días que iba a tu casa para tomar clases con el señor Hale", comentó John mientras caminaban tomados del brazo.

"Por qué ansiedad?", preguntó Margaret.

"Por qué tu estarías ahí", la voz de John se llenó de dulzura y la miró tiernamente.

"Y pensar que yo te trataba tan mal! Todavía me avergüenza pensar en eso", recordó Margaret avergonzada.

"No te sientas mal, no tenías por qué compartir mis sentimientos. Además yo tampoco era tan amable contigo."

Margaret no respondió y siguieron caminando en silencio hasta alcanzar el punto más alto del parque desde donde podía verse la ciudad de Milton con su fervorosa actividad.

"Me encanta que me hayas invitado a pasear pero presumo que sucede algo. Ya hace tiempo que te noto rara, preocupada, así que no intentes negarlo. Vas a decirme de qué se trata?", preguntó John.

"Primero quiero decirte que siento haber estado tan ausente estos días y también quiero aclararte que no tiene nada que ver contigo. Si bien antes de ti no había pensado seriamente ni siquiera en el matrimonio, desde que nos casamos el tema de la maternidad ha estado presente en mis pensamientos cada vez con más fuerza. Ya han pasado varios meses desde la boda y aún no he podido quedar embarazada y eso me entristece. También me duele reconocer que la noticia de que Anne y Fanny serán madres y que mi prima Edith ya tiene dos hijos, sólo sirvió para aumentar mi infelicidad."

"Oh, querida yo…", la interrumpió John.

"Déjame terminar por favor", lo detuvo Margaret. "Quiero decirte que deseo con todo mi corazón que tengamos hijos. Estoy segura de que serías un gran padre. Pero pase lo que pase te amaré toda la vida y seré completamente feliz mientras me ames aunque sea la mitad de lo que yo te amo."

Estas palabras conmovieron a John y necesitó unos segundos para poder hablar. "Tu sabes que yo también quiero tener niños, alguna vez lo hemos hablado y realmente lamentaría que no pudiéramos pero… No creo que haya en el mundo un hombre más enamorado y orgulloso que yo en este momento. Lo que acabas de decirme es tan increíble. Yo también te amaré toda la vida, pero no la mitad si no el doble!"

La tomó entre sus brazos y le dio un apasionado beso.

"Pero qué sentirías si jamás pudiera darte un hijo, no estarías desilusionado?", insistió Margaret luego.

"Y qué te hace pensar que eres tú quien no puede? También puedo ser yo."

"Supongo que sí. Tu madre me recomendó acudir al médico."

"Hablaste de esto con mi madre?", preguntó John sorprendido.

"El otro día me vio muy abatida y me preguntó que pasaba. Fue muy comprensiva conmigo."

"Me alegro. Si tu quieres podemos ver a un médico pero el doctor Donaldson… No sé si será el adecuado."

"Yo preferiría ver a alguien más joven. Crees que podríamos ir a Londres?", aventuró Margaret. "Sólo por unos días y así aprovecharíamos para ver a mi familia y pasar unas pequeñas vacaciones."

"Pues… supongo que podría tomarme unos días, pero me gustaría que fuéramos a un hotel, si vamos a casa de tu tía temo que apenas podré verte!"

"Me encanta la idea, serán unos días fantásticos!"

…

Apenas dos semanas después de tener esta conversación estaban tomando el tren rumbo a Londres. En ese momento John recordó su anterior viaje a la capital adonde había ido, en definitiva, para reconocer su fracaso. Afortunadamente este viaje era muy diferente.

Como habían tomado el tren de la tarde llegaron de noche y fueron directamente al hotel. Pasar la noche en un lugar diferente les hizo recordar la luna de miel y a la mañana siguiente se demoraron en la cama todo lo que pudieron. Finalmente, cerca del mediodía, se dirigieron a casa de la señora Shaw. Allí encontraron a la familia en pleno esperándolos para almorzar, fue una tarde feliz entre amigos. Después de almorzar John fue a tomar whisky con el marido de Edith y las mujeres se quedaron solas, entonces Margaret comentó el verdadero motivo de su visita a la ciudad.

"Estoy segura de que no tienes nada de qué preocuparte querida", le dijo su tía, "a mi también me llevó tiempo quedar embarazada, casi dos años."

"De todos modos decidimos ver a un especialista, tenemos cita mañana en la tarde. Y además aprovechamos para descansar unos días."

"Cuéntanos de tu vida en Milton, cómo te sientes? No te aburres?", preguntó Edith.

"Jamás. Bien saben que al principio Milton no me gustaba para nada pero me fui acostumbrando y desde que me casé con John la he adoptado como mi hogar. No es la ciudad más bella ni más entretenida del mundo pero tiene todo lo que necesito: mi marido, amigos y ahora la escuela. Estoy feliz."

"Me alegro mucho porque temía que te pesara vivir allí, sobre todo después de una temporada tan larga en Londres."

"No voy a negarte que a veces extraño la actividad que hay aquí pero, salvo las exposiciones o los conciertos, yo no salía demasiado así que me siento muy a gusto en Milton y tampoco tengo tanto tiempo libre."

Pasaron el resto de la tarde charlando y por la noche fueron al teatro todos juntos. Mientras volvían al hotel Margaret y John comentaron lo bien que la estaban pasando. A la mañana siguiente visitaron la National Gallery y luego del almuerzo se dirigieron al gabinete del doctor que les había recomendado Romola, el mismo que la había tratado años antes. El doctor Jones les causó muy buena impresión, era joven pero con experiencia, profesional, serio y amable.

"Antes de sacar cualquier conclusión me gustaría examinarlos", dijo luego de escuchar su historia. "Ustedes parecen personas sanas y por lo que me dicen no han tenido enfermedades serias pero para estar seguros debemos hacer algunas pruebas. De todos modos déjenme decirles que aunque la medicina ha avanzado mucho aún no tenemos métodos infalibles para determinar la fertilidad, podemos saber ciertas cosas pero la naturaleza tiene la última palabra. Empezaré por la señora Thornton, pase por aquí por favor."

Condujo a Margaret a otro ambiente adonde la esperaba una enfermera que la ayudó con sus ropas y estuvo presente todo el tiempo. El doctor chequeó sus signos vitales, le hizo muchas preguntas y le tomó una muestra de sangre. Luego procedió a hacer un examen más exhaustivo al que Margaret nunca antes se había sometido. Al principio le dio vergüenza pero el doctor se manejaba con tal profesionalismo que se sintió segura.

Luego fue el turno de John con un procedimiento similar y para finalizar volvió a reunirlos para decirles que en unos días tendría los resultados de los estudios.

John y Margaret habían planeado permanecer en Londres solo por cuatro días pero estiraron su estadía dos días más para poder visitar nuevamente al doctor y mientras tanto se dedicaron a recorrer la ciudad. Margaret, que había pasado varios años allí, lo llevó a recorrer sus lugares preferidos: la catedral Saint Paul, la abadía de Westminster, la Casa de los Lores, Hyde Park, Kensington Gardens, Greenwich. Incluso tomaron un día para ir hasta Oxford a visitar la tumba del señor Hale. John aprovechó para hacer algunos negocios y en esos momentos Margaret salía de compras con Edith y otras amigas. Los sobrinos también ocupaban mucho de su tiempo, llevarlos a pasear por los parques era para ellos un gran placer.

Finalmente acudieron a la segunda cita con el doctor Jones quien desde un principio los tranquilizó diciéndoles que no encontraba nada en los exámenes que le hiciera sospechar que no podrían tener hijos.

"Como les dije en nuestro primer encuentro aún no contamos con métodos infalibles en materia de fertilidad pero los estudios que he realizado me indican que no tienen de qué preocuparse. Creo, más vale, que es cuestión de tiempo y les recomendaría que pensaran lo menos posible en ello. La obsesión puede ser su peor enemigo."

"Hay alguna posibilidad, doctor, de que a pesar de que todo esté aparentemente bien no tengamos hijos nunca?", preguntó Margaret.

"Siempre existe esa posibilidad pero no creo que sea su caso."

"Entonces usted nos asegura que no tenemos de qué preocuparnos", concluyó John.

"Hasta donde la ciencia me permite sí, se los aseguro", afirmó el doctor y se despidieron con un apretón de manos y la promesa de volver a verse si había algún cambio.

Margaret y John salieron del consultorio felices y aliviados y para festejar fueron a comer a un restorán de moda los dos solos. Al regresar al hotel continuaron con la búsqueda del heredero de los Thornton.

Con este asunto terminado ya no había nada que los retuviera en Londres y aunque ambos tenían deseos de permanecer en la ciudad John necesitaba volver a Milton, ya había pasado demasiados días lejos de la fábrica. Entonces Margaret comenzó con los preparativos para el regreso pero la tía Shaw y Edith le suplicaron que se quedara unos días más. Pronto celebrarían el bautismo de Caroline, la pequeña niña de Edith, y Margaret no podía estar ausente.

"Si te hace ilusión quédate querida", le dijo John.

"De verdad no te molesta?", le preguntó Margaret.

"Claro que no. Además seguro tendré tanto trabajo acumulado que no podré dedicarte demasiado tiempo en los próximos días."

"Pero que haré con la escuela?"

"No te preocupes. La señora Price es perfectamente capaz de hacerse cargo de todo en tu ausencia."

"Entonces me quedaré unos días y volveré justo después del bautismo."

John partió hacia Milton y Margaret se mudó a casa de su familia. En los días siguientes ninguno de los dos extrañó demasiado al otro. Tal como había previsto John se encontró con muchísimo trabajo acumulado y más de un problema. Margaret, por su lado, se vio envuelta en un torbellino de salidas de compras, visitas a museos, tardes de té e idas a la ópera. Antes, cuando vivía en Londres, nada de esto le atraía demasiado pero ahora le resultaba de lo más divertido, tal vez porque había estado alejada de esa vida mucho tiempo.

…

"Hijo, perdona mi indiscreción, pero no crees que Margaret ya lleva demasiado tiempo en la capital?", le preguntó Hannah a John una noche mientras cenaban.

"Te parece? Apenas han pasado unos pocos días."

"No querido, ya ha pasado un mes."

"Un mes!", exclamó John y solo entonces cayó en la cuenta de que su madre tenía razón. 'Y Margaret apenas me escribió dos cartas y en ninguna habló de regresar', pensó para sí. "Debe estar divirtiéndose mucho. Déjala, se lo merece", le dijo a su madre pero sabía que esa noche no podría dormir.


	17. Chapter 17

**Este es un capítulo cortito sólo para mantener la historia en marcha. Muchas gracias por los comentarios y sigan opinando porque me dan energías para seguir. **

**Capítulo 17**

John Thornton emprendió su viaje a Londres con muy mal humor. La producción se encontraba en un momento clave y lo último que necesitaba era dejar el trabajo para ir a buscar a su mujer, pero la ausencia de Margaret se había extendido demasiado. Le pidió a Nicholas Higgins que se encargara de todo por un par de días y le dijo a su madre que tenía negocios en la ciudad y aprovecharía la ocasión para buscar a su mujer que ya le había anunciado que regresaría en pocos días. Era mentira pero no quería preocuparla más de la cuenta.

En el trayecto sus pensamientos se debatieron entre las obligaciones profesionales que lo tenían preocupado y los peores presagios sobre las intenciones de Margaret. Ya le parecía un milagro que ella se hubiera adaptado tan bien a la dura vida en Milton como esposa de un productor textil y supuso que el regreso a Londres, a una intensa vida social, a su familia y a _los viejos amigos_ la haría darse cuenta de lo que había dejado. No pudo evitar pensar en Henry Lennox, sabía que él había estado interesado en Margaret y que incluso le había pedido matrimonio, seguía soltero y como era muy amigo de la familia y seguramente se habrían visto durante esos días. Henry era un hombre de mundo, educado y encantador, de modales finos y con intereses parecidos a los de Margaret como la literatura y el arte, muy distintos a los suyos. Todas sus inseguridades renacieron en ese momento y volvió a sentirse como aquel hombre inculto que se acercó al señor Hale en busca de conocimientos y que se sentía poco merecedor de la atención de la distinguida señorita Hale.

Entre estos devaneos arribó a Londres y su preocupación se acrecentó aún más cuando Dixon, al abrirle la puerta, le dijo: "La señorita Hale no está, salió temprano con el señor Lennox." A John no le pasaron inadvertidos el desdén con el que le habló ni el hecho de que deliberadamente la mujer (que evidentemente nunca lo querría) olvidara que él y Margaret llevaban casi un año casados.

"La esperaré adentro si no le molesta", dijo y sin aguardar respuesta entró. La señora Shaw y Edith tampoco estaban así que tuvo que esperar solo a que alguien regresara.

Una hora y media después llegaron la señora Shaw, Edith con el capitán Lennox y sus dos pequeños hijos, venían cargados de paquetes.

"Señor Thornton, qué sorpresa!", exclamó la tía de Margaret. "No lo esperábamos."

"Espero que no le moleste que haya venido sin avisar", dijo John levantando en sus brazos al pequeño Sholto que al parecer lo recordaba por su visita anterior y se había arrojado a sus brazos.

"Por supuesto que no, esta es su casa. Veo que Margaret aún no ha regresado. Debe estar en casa de alguna amiga", dijo la señora Shaw.

"Pero no madre, si salió con Henry esta mañana. Ahora deben estar en…", su esposo la interrumpió con un golpecito en el costado. "Deben estar por llegar", terminó en voz baja.

"Parece que estuvieron de compras", dijo John tratando de cambiar el tema.

"Nos vamos nuevamente. Mi regimiento se traslada a Chipre", contestó el Capitán.

"Será por mucho tiempo?"

"Al menos un año."

"Oh… Margaret los va a extrañar."

Después de esa frase sobrevino un incómodo silencio y todos agradecieron la presencia de los niños que con sus ocurrencias los distrajeron un poco.

Una hora después Margaret regresó a la casa acompañada por Henry Lennox. John trató de mantener la tranquilidad y ocultar sus celos.

"John, que sorpresa! Cuándo llegaste?", Margaret estaba algo perpleja.

"Hace un par de horas. Te extrañé", le dijo en voz muy baja cuando estuvieron cerca.

"Yo también."

"En serio?"

"Claro, por qué lo preguntas?"

"Me tienes un poco abandonado, no crees?"

"Lo sé querido. Es que entre el bautismo de la pequeña Caroline y el próximo viaje de Edith al extranjero se me pasó el tiempo. Me perdonas?", le preguntó mimosa.

"Si me lo pides así…"

Tan absortos estaban el uno en el otro que olvidaron la presencia de Henry hasta que éste carraspeó tratando de atraer su atención. Entonces Margaret atinó a separarse de John pero él le retuvo la mano.

"Vas a algún lado?"

"Pasé por la casa sólo a buscar unos papeles, tenemos que volver al despacho de Henry. Tu sabes que él me está ayudando con lo de Frederick y ahora está preparando un escrito para presentar ante la Marina a ver si es posible que lo perdonen."

"Oh… no lo sabía. Puedo ayudar en algo?", John se sintió mal por haber sospechado.

"Puedes acompañarme si quieres. Será sólo un momento."

Pasaron el resto de la tarde en la oficina del señor Lennox y John tuvo que reconocer que el abogado se estaba ocupando muy bien del tema aunque las posibilidades de éxito eran mínimas. De todos modos no podía evitar sentir que Henry todavía estaba interesada en Margaret y que le guardaba cierto rencor por habérsela quitado.

En vista de los acontecimientos John decidió postergar su decisión de regresar a Milton hasta el día siguiente, pero no más allá. Tenía que regresar al trabajo y no lo haría sin su esposa. Esa noche, en casa de los Shaw, notó una vez más cuánto apreciaban a Margaret y cuánto deseaban que permaneciera con ellos, al menos hasta la partida de Edith. La idea era inaceptable pero Margaret no lo descartaba abiertamente, eso lo preocupó.

…

Por la mañana salió temprano porque quería aprovechar la estadía en Londres para arreglar algunos negocios. Regresó dispuesto a partir inmediatamente a Milton ese mismo día y así se lo anunció a Margaret en cuanto entró a la casa.

"Ya tengo los pasajes para el tren de las 14, esta misma noche estaremos en casa."

Margaret, que estaba en el salón con los Shaw y los Lennox (sí, Henry estaba otra vez allí), no se movió.

"Debes tener mucho para empacar, por qué no le pides a Dixon que te ayude? Salimos para la estación en media hora", John continuó hablando como si nada pasara.

"John… sucede que el tema de Frederick aún no está definido y Henry piensa que sería mejor que yo permaneciera aquí unos días más", Margaret se había acercado a él y le habló en voz baja para que los demás no escucharan.

"Henry piensa? Y tú qué quieres?", John estaba enojado.

"Yo quiero volver contigo, por supuesto. Pero esta es la última oportunidad de lograr algo y no quisiera perderla."

"Es imprescindible que estés aquí? Tienes que reunirte con alguien?"

"No. De hecho he intentado ver al Almirante pero se ha negado."

"Entonces pueden avisarte por correo el resultado de estas gestiones."

"Sí, pero me dicen que es mejor que esté aquí por…"

"Margaret", John la interrumpió exasperado, "yo no puedo permanecer más tiempo aquí, debo volver a Milton hoy mismo y espero que vuelvas conmigo." Sin esperar respuesta se puso el sombrero y se dispuso a salir de la casa. "El tren parte a las 14, estaré en la estación."

Salió de allí caminando rápido y sólo después de algunas cuadras se detuvo a pensar si había actuado bien. Aunque Margaret se había comportado algo irresponsablemente permaneciendo en Londres un mes sin prácticamente dar señales de vida, de alguna manera él comprendía que su esposa deseara pasar unos días en la ciudad divirtiéndose, Milton no tenía mucho para ofrecer. Además era cierto que su prima pronto se iría al extranjero por largo tiempo y quería pasar tiempo con ella. Por otro lado el tema de Frederick era fundamental y era lógico que quisiera estar al tanto de todo. Además, por más celoso que estuviera, en el fondo de su corazón sabía que no había peligro con Henry Lennox, Margaret lo amaba y era incapaz de una traición. Aún así estaba molesto, esperaba otra reacción de ella.

Esperó en la estación con ansiedad, no paraba de mirar el reloj y se paseaba de punta a punta del andén. Veinte minutos antes de las 14 aún no había señales de Margaret. _'Será posible que no venga?'_, se preguntó.

Quince minutos para las 14 y nada.

Diez minutos. Ya todos estaban arriba del tren.

Cinco minutos. Sonó la sirena. El tren estaba a punto de partir.

'_No vino. Qué significa esto?' _El corazón de John prácticamente se detuvo.

La sirena sonó una vez más, faltaban dos minutos para la partida. John miró una vez más a su alrededor y con una profunda sensación de tristeza se dirigió al vagón. Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando vio un reflejo en la ventanilla. Era ella. John volteó despacio y la miró con dulzura.

"Vuelves a casa conmigo?", le preguntó.

Sin pronunciar palabra pero con una hermosa expresión en su rostro, Margaret le alcanzó su maleta y entró al compartimento. John la siguió con la mirada y sonrió.

…

"Qué pasó Margaret?", le preguntó John una vez que estuvieron en marcha hacia Milton.

"No lo sé, creo que me dejé envolver por la actividad de Londres, los amigos, la familia, el tema de Frederick… Estás muy molesto, no?"

"A decir verdad sí. Todo esto me sorprendió mucho, yo estuve muy ocupado con la fábrica y perdí la cuenta del tiempo, fue mi madre la que me recordó que llevabas un mes ausente."

"O sea que ni siquiera me extrañaste?", le reprochó Margaret tratando de aligerar el momento.

"No es gracioso Margaret, aún estoy dolido. No entiendo cómo paso esto sobre todo después de hablar tanto de tener hijos, del esfuerzo que tendríamos que hacer, de confirmar que queríamos una familia… No lo entiendo."

"Ay John, si supieras lo mal que me siento!", Margaret estaba realmente mortificada. "Me porté irresponsablemente, sin respeto por tus sentimientos, no te culpo por sentirte así, no sé que me paso. No tengo disculpas, fui una tonta y una niña. Podrás perdonarme?"

"Ya te perdoné querida", John reconoció la sinceridad en su voz y prefirió concentrarse en el futuro. "Me amas?", le preguntó.

"Con toda mi alma", le respondió ella acurrucándose en su pecho.

"Entonces dejemos esto atrás pero, por favor Maggie, no me lo hagas nunca más."

…

En los días siguientes Margaret se esforzó por recuperar la confianza de John y a pesar del recelo inicial, todo volvió a la normalidad en poco tiempo. Incluso Hannah, de quien Margaret temía algún reproche, se mostró comprensiva. Las malas noticias llegaron desde Londres cuando Henry Lennox les comunicó por carta que ya no había chances de que Frederick fuera perdonado, la Marina se había negado a reconsiderar su caso y seguiría acusado de traición. Esto deprimió a Margaret profundamente porque era injusto y porque se reducían sus posibilidades de volver a verlo.

"No te preocupes querida", le dijo John, "tu hermano está muy bien en Cádiz, está casado y a punto de ser padre. Frederick es feliz."

"Pero somos lo único que tenemos de nuestra familia, no es justo que debamos estar separados!"

"Yo sé que te duele pero ya tendrás oportunidad de verlo."

"Cómo? Si el nunca más podrá regresar."

"No quise decírtelo antes porque todavía no sé si será posible pero estaba pensando que en el verano hiciéramos un viaje a España."

"En serio? Oh, sería maravilloso!", Margaret se arrojó a sus brazos loca de contenta.

"No te entusiasmes tanto porque dependemos de la producción. Por ahora las cosas van bien pero este negocio es muy inestable y no lo sabré hasta último momento."

"No importa, por ahora me conformo con la intención. John, eres increíble! Y yo que me porté tan mal contigo…"

"Tienes toda la vida para compensarme", le dijo y la atrajo aún más hacia sí.


	18. Chapter 18

**Estoy escribiendo tres historias al mismo tiempo y eso no es nada fácil pero estoy comprometida a actualizarlas al menos una vez por mes. **

**Sigan comentando para darme ánimos y espero que les guste el capítulo. **

**Capítulo 18**

La perspectiva del viaje a España le devolvió la alegría a Margaret que había recibido con gran pesar la noticia de que su hermano no sería perdonado. Con ánimo renovado se abocó nuevamente a la escuela, los niños eran su gran felicidad, y retomó el vínculo con sus amigas, siendo de gran ayuda para Anne y su cuñada Fanny ante el próximo nacimiento de sus hijos. Su propia situación no había cambiado pero ya no le pesaba tanto el hecho de no quedar embarazada, en parte porque confiaba en lo que les había dicho el doctor Jones y en parte por las palabras de Romola que le habían resultado de gran ayuda.

Precisamente después de esa confesión el vínculo con Romola se había profundizado. Su confesión sobre el amor perdido le resultaba conmovedora y cada vez apreciaba más la gran valentía de su nueva amiga para afrontar sola un mundo en el que las mujeres parecían condenadas a vivir a la sombra de un hombre, ya fuera su esposo, su padre o sus hermanos. _'Me casé por amor y sólo por amor volvería a hacerlo, pero sé que es imposible amar de esa manera más de una vez'_, le había dicho una vez.

"Conociste al marido de Romola?", le preguntó una vez a John.

"A Paul? Sí, claro. Un gran tipo."

"No lo creo", dudó Margaret, "si lo fuera no la hubiera abandonado."

"No sabes lo que dices, Paul amaba a Romola con locura, igual que ella a él."

"Y por qué la dejó entonces?"

"Porque la vida a veces nos lleva por caminos muy difíciles y terminamos cosas que nos lastiman y lastiman a los que más queremos."

"No entiendo por qué lo justificas. El se marchó, o no? Se fue a America dejando a Romola aquí y ella todavía lo ama como el primer día."

"Eres muy inocente querida, las cosas no son tan sencillas."

"Pues yo creo que sí. Si realmente la amaba debería haberse quedado a su lado, juntos hubieran podido superar cualquier dificultad."

"Pero Paul la sigue amando!", exclamó John enojado por la testarudez de su mujer y porque estuvieran teniendo una pelea por personas ajenas.

"Cómo lo sabes?"

"Me lo repite en cada una de sus cartas. En las mismas cartas en que me pregunta sin cesar si Romola está bien, si es feliz, si sigue sola o conoció a alguien…"

"Sigues en contacto con él?", lo interrumpió Margaret.

"Claro, éramos muy amigos. No nos escribimos con demasiada frecuencia pero seguro nos comunicamos dos veces por año."

"Y él qué hace allá? Está casado?"

"No, sigue soltero… Por qué lo preguntas?", preguntó John sospechando las intenciones de su mujer.

"Crees que hay alguna posibilidad de que vuelvan a unirse?", los ojos de Margaret brillaban ante la perspectiva.

"Detente ahora mismo!", le ordenó John. "No es asunto nuestro y no nos vamos a entrometer. Entendido?"

"Pero por qué? Si no es nada malo…"

"Margaret, hablo en serio. Olvídate de este tema", dijo John con voz firme y se retiró de la habitación como para asegurarse de dar por finalizado el asunto.

Margaret se sintió algo intimidada por el tono de John pero eso no fue suficiente para quitarle la idea de la cabeza.

…

La segunda hija de Fanny nació en un caluroso día de primavera luego de varias horas de trabajo de parto durante las cuales Hannah y Margaret permanecieron siempre al lado de la joven madre. El señor Watson recibió la noticia con indiferencia y luego de visitar brevemente a su esposa y la niña se fue al club, a festejar, según dijo. Se cruzó con John en el camino y ante las felicitaciones de éste sólo dijo 'No te alegres tanto Thornton, otra vez es una niña'. John sintió deseos de golpearlo pero supo que no valía la pena, el hombre era un idiota sin remedio, sólo sentía lástima por su hermana.

La niña, Fiona, era bellísima, tenía ojos azules, una piel de porcelana y una suave pelusita rubia le cubría la cabeza.

"Es una preciosura hermana. Te felicito", le dijo a Fanny mientras la besaba en la frente con ternura. Luego se acercó a su madre, "Veo a Fanny muy débil, seguro que está bien?"

"El parto fue muy duro, le tomará unos días recuperarse. Me quedaré con ella hasta que esté mejor."

"Si quieres puedo quedarme yo", intervino Margaret.

"No hace falta, yo puedo hacerlo. Además tu tienes que ocuparte del final de curso de tu escuela y de la fiesta anual de los Thornton, recuerda que esa tarea ahora es tuya."

"No hace falta que me lo recuerde, ya estoy bastante nerviosa con eso. Pero vendré todos los días a verlas."

John y Margaret se despidieron y mientras volvían a la casa no pudieron evitar referirse al pésimo comportamiento del señor Watson.

"No puedo creer el desamor de ese hombre. Ni siquiera la vio!", exclamó Margaret indignada.

"Es terrible, lo sé. Pero Fanny también tiene parte de culpa, se casó por interés, no por amor y ahora está pagando las consecuencias", reflexionó John.

"Puede ser, pero aún así no merece esto. Es increíble que en pleno siglo XIX haya hombres que aún piensen que un nacimiento no vale la pena si no se trata de un varón."

"Te sorprendería saber cuántos de mis conocidos piensan así."

"Y tú qué piensas?", le preguntó Margaret preocupada.

"Que me sentiría increíblemente feliz siendo el padre de una pequeña niña tan bella como tú", le respondió John tomando su mano para besarla suavemente.

"Por qué será que siempre tienes la respuesta perfecta?"

…

Como si ayudar a Fanny y preparar la cena anual de los Thornton no fuera suficiente, Margaret además tenía que encargarse del final del primer curso de la escuela. Los niños habían hecho grandes progresos durante el año y tanto Margaret como las maestras estaban muy orgullosas de ellos, por eso habían decidido preparar una jornada especial para terminar el año escolar: representaciones teatrales, música y bailes donde los protagonistas exclusivos serían los alumnos, se entregarían premios a los mejores y todo terminaría con un exquisito almuerzo para ellos y sus familias. Hasta John se involucró con los preparativos porque, aunque al principio había desconfiado de la idea de su mujer, terminó aceptando que la escuela era una gran iniciativa, los niños estaban contentos y aprendiendo cada día más y los padres tranquilos porque sus hijos estaban en un lugar seguro durante la jornada laborar y, sobre todo, porque estaban forjándose un futuro.

El día de la fiesta John dio la tarde libre y cada familia llegó luciendo lo mejor que tenía. Se había invitado a toda la sociedad de Milton y, al igual que el día de la inauguración, nadie quiso perderse el evento, ya fuera por genuino interés o por curiosidad. Hasta el alcalde estaba allí!

Para empezar se izó la bandera y un pequeño pero selecto coro entonó el himno nacional con tal gracia que el párroco de la iglesia enseguida los invitó a participar en la misa de los domingos. Siguieron diversas demostraciones de talento y competencias. Una de las más esperadas era la de deletreo y allí John tenía un candidato especial: el joven Thomas, hijo adoptivo de Higgins, que luego de cuatro rondas había llegado a la final.

"Pasamos a la quinta ronda y aquí se decidirá el ganador", anunció la maestra. "Joven Thomas, usted está en primer lugar. La palabra es… _fragilidad_."

"Es muy difícil!", exclamaron John y Nicholas al mismo tiempo. Pero a pesar de los temores de ellos, a Thomas se lo veía confiado.

"Fragilidad. F-R-A-G-I-L-I-D-A-D. Fragilidad", dijo con seguridad.

"Excelente. Ahora pasamos al joven James Price. La palabra es… _excepción_."

"Excepción. E-X-C-E-P-C-I-O-N. Excepción", el niño lo había dicho correctamente así que sería necesaria una vuelta más.

"Joven Thomas, su turno. La palabra es… _ceguera_."

"Ceguera. C-E-G…", Thomas se detuvo por un segundo y todos en la sala contuvieron el aliento, "U-E-R-A. Ceguera."

"Esta vino con suspenso, verdad?", dijo la maestra dirigiéndose a los asistentes. "Ahora es el turno del joven Price y la palabra es… _navidad_."

"Pero esa es demasiado fácil!", se quejó John.

"No te pongas así, no ves que extraen las palabras al azar?", le reprochó Margaret. "Déjame escuchar."

"Navidad. N-A-B-I-D-A-D. Navidad", el niño se había apresurado a contestar y el error que cometió hizo que una sorda exclamación recorriera toda la habitación.

"Lo siento querido, es incorrecto", le dijo la maestra con pesar. "Joven Thomas, si usted deletrea la palabra correctamente será el ganador de la prueba."

Cuando Thomas se levantó para hablar todos notaron que le temblaban las rodillas. "Navidad. N-A-V-I-D-A-D. Navidad." En cuanto terminó de hablar se escuchó un gran aplauso, Nicholas subió corriendo a la tarima y levantó al niño por los aires mientras los dos reían felices.

Como el objetivo principal era que todos se sintieran orgullosos de sus propios logros, hubo premios para cada uno de los niños y así todos se sintieron ganadores, y para terminar la tarde una fabulosa merienda llena de golosinas para los niños.

"Señora Thornton debo felicitarla. Confieso que cuando escuché de su proyecto tuve mis dudas pero es evidente que los niños han aprendido mucho durante este año y creo que también han mejorado como personas."

"Me siento halagada señor Alcalde", Margaret se sonrojó al escuchar las palabras del Alcalde. "Todas mis expectativas fueron superadas, estoy muy orgullosa de los niños y sus familias."

"Usted sabe que las cosas en Milton no están demasiado bien, dependemos de los vaivenes de la industria, pero me gustaría colaborar de alguna manera con usted, tal vez proveyéndola de maestros si decide continuar con la escuela."

"Oh, eso sería maravilloso! Muchas gracias señor."

"No me lo agradezca, la ciudad le debe mucho. Señor Thornton, por qué no pasa a verme la próxima semana, me gustaría discutir algunos negocios con usted."

"Por supuesto señor, será un honor."

Mientras el Alcalde se alejaba Margaret se sintió en las nubes, jamás hubiera podido imaginar que su modesta idea de abrir una escuela para los hijos de los trabajadores de la fábrica de John llegaría tan lejos y tendría tan buena repercusión.

"Estoy muy orgulloso de ti querida", le dijo John.

"Gracias amor y gracias por tu apoyo."

Ambos estaban realmente emocionados y no pudieron evitar fundirse en un abrazo, incluso hubieran llegado a besarse si un coro de risas y gritos no los hubiera alertado.

"Jefe qué vergüenza!", exclamó Nicholas entre risas mientras Margaret se ponía colorada como un tomate.

…

Unos días después de la fiesta Margaret había ido a visitar a Anne que, por lo avanzado de su embarazo, prácticamente no salía de la casa. Durante el té uno de los temas de conversación, obviamente, era la historia de Romola con su marido.

"Oh, me alegro tanto de que Romola te lo haya contado también a ti. Tenía deseos de hablarte del tema pero no quería traicionar su confianza", dijo Margaret.

"Me extraño un poco que me lo dijera porque no soy tan amiga suya como tu pero me parece que está muy sensible estos días y necesita desahogarse."

"Qué triste debe ser tener que admitir el fracaso y además separarse de una persona a la que todavía se ama."

"No quiero ni pensarlo, no sé que haría si Robert y yo nos separáramos."

"Hay algún problema entre ustedes?", preguntó Margaret algo alarmada.

"No ninguno, pero últimamente estoy pensando cosas extrañas. Supongo que es por el embarazo, realmente te altera en más de un sentido."

"Aún así me encantaría experimentarlo…"

"Lo siento querida", Anne estaba mortificada pero Margaret le aseguró que estaba bien. Justo en ese momento llegó el señor Elliot y cambiaron el tema, o mejor dicho, volvieron al tema anterior.

"Tu también conocías al marido de Romola?", le preguntó Anne a Robert.

"Sí, claro. Era amigo mío y de John."

"Sabes bien qué fue lo que pasó entre ellos?"

"A decir verdad, no creo que ni ellos mismos lo sepan. Eran la pareja preferida de todos, jóvenes, elegantes, ricos y estaban muy enamorados. Pero con el tiempo se fueron alejando y un día nos enteramos de que se habían separado. Creo que la familia de él no estaba contenta con el matrimonio, la madre de Paul tiene un carácter muy fuerte y se entrometía todo el tiempo entre ellos, diciéndole a Paul que Romola no era la mujer correcta para él, que era una mala influencia y deshonraba el apellido de la familia. Pienso que eso pudo haber sido una razón pero aún hoy me extraña que Paul le haya hecho tanto caso."

"Qué horror, no lo sabía!", exclamó Margaret.

"John no te lo contó?"

"John no quiere contarme nada porque piensa que voy a meterme en algo que no es asunto mío."

"Entonces yo también guardaré silencio." Con esa frase Robert dio por terminada la conversación pero mientras volvía a la casa, Margaret no podía pensar en otra cosa. Una increíble coincidencia hizo que al llegar encontrara a John leyendo pensativamente una carta.

"Hola querido. Problemas?", le preguntó al ver que seguía concentrado en la nota y no respondía su saludo.

"No, simplemente una noticia inesperada. Paul llega la próxima semana."

"En serio? Qué bueno! Debemos invitarlo a la fiesta", mientras hablaba Margaret imaginaba la escena del rencuentro.

John no estaba muy contento con la idea pero al menos aceptó invitarlo, diciéndole que Romola estaría allí, y Margaret haría lo mismo con su amiga. Así, decidirían ellos mismos.

…

Llegó finalmente la cena y mientras se preparaba para bajar Margaret no pudo evitar recordar aquella cena en casa de los Thornton a la que había asistido con su padre, cuando él aún estaba vivo, al igual que su madre. Recordó que se había probado todos los vestidos que tenía para darle gusto a su madre y dejar que le aconsejara cuál ponerse, hasta que juntas escogieron el de seda blanca que había usado en el casamiento de Edith. Ese recuerdo le trajo el de Bessy Higgins, su querida amiga, que había muerto poco tiempo después. Luchando por contener las lágrimas se acercó al armario, tomó el vestido de seda blanca y comenzó a acariciarlo como si estuviera tocando las débiles manos de su madre o de su amiga.

"Vas a ponerte ese vestido?", le preguntó John que en ese momento entraba en la habitación. "Me encanta. Alguna vez te conté cuánto me impactaste la noche en que te vi vestida así?", la abrazó por la espalda y la atrajo hacia sí.

"No, pero puedes hacerlo ahora", Margaret agradeció que él no viera su rostro.

"Parecías una escultura o un ángel. Como una visión. Después de eso, en el peor momento, cuando tu me odiabas y yo pensaba que el hombre de la estación era tu amante, te soñé, con ese vestido, viniendo hacia mi."

"Usted es todo un romántico señor Thornton", dijo ella volviéndose hacia él.

"Pero no se lo digas a nadie, podrías arruinar mi reputación."

Unos minutos después Margaret se separó con pesar de su marido. "Mejor vete, aún no me he vestido y los invitados están por llegar. Baja tú que ya estás listo." Lo despidió con un suave empujón pero en seguida lo volvió a atraer.

"Ya te arrepentiste?", le preguntó John abrazándola otra vez.

"No, es que estás todo manchado con mi carmín. Límpiate, no puedes bajar así."

Aún estaba riendo cuando se terminó de poner un vestido de seda color azul pavo real que acentuaba la blancura de su piel y el color de sus ojos dándole un aire principesco. Bajó y se reunió con su marido y Hannah para recibir a los invitados que empezaban a llegar. Se aseguró de darle un lugar preponderante a su suegra, porque si bien ahora era ella la _anfitriona_, Hannah seguía siendo la señora Thornton y la gente de Milton la conocía más que a la misma Margaret. Conociendo el carácter fuerte de ambas mujeres, seguramente a algunos les haya asombrado ver lo bien que se llevaban, así que los demás matrimonios envidiaron un poco a la familia por esa convivencia tan pacífica entre suegra y nuera, que seguramente le evitaba varios disgustos al hombre de la casa.

Entre los invitados estaban las personas más importantes de Milton, incluido el Alcalde, y algunas ausencias que los Thornton lamentaban especialmente como los Elliot, porque Anne estaba a pocas semanas de ser madre, y Fanny, porque acababa de serlo, aunque el desagradable señor Watson sí estaba ahí.

Así como en aquella cena en la que el señor Hale y su hija habían sido invitados especiales, Margaret había decidido mover un poco el avispero invitando a las dos maestras de la escuela, dos mujeres tan inteligentes y encantadoras como cualquiera de las demás damas, pero bastante más independientes y decididas que ellas. John se había divertido al conocer las intenciones de su mujer, _'Creo que a más de uno se le erizará el bigote al escuchar las opiniones de esas dos'_, le había dicho.

Sin embargo, el deseo de Margaret de reunir a Romola con Paul se vio frustrado ya que ambos habían declinado cortésmente la invitación. Romola fue sincera con su amiga y admitió que aún no estaba lista para verlo y Paul, que ya se encontraba en Inglaterra, informó que no podría llegar a Milton a tiempo para la fiesta.

Después de unos aperitivos en el salón, pasaron al comedor donde John y Margaret ocuparon sus lugares en las cabeceras de la mesa con la señor Thornton al lado de su hijo y el alcalde al lado de Margaret. La conversación fluyó con cordialidad y sin grandes contratiempos hasta que la conversación derivó hacia las crecientes demandas de los trabajadores, no solo en la fábrica de los Thornton o en Milton, si no en todo el país.

"Yo creo que se están pasando de la raya", dijo el señor Slickson. "No solo piden aumento de salario, también quieren que se reduzcan las horas de trabajo. Pronto comenzarán a exigir participación en las ganancias." Un murmullo de asentimiento recorrió la mesa.

"Es que piensan que los explotamos para darnos la gran vida, no tienen idea de los sacrificios que tenemos que hacer para mantener sus fuentes de trabajo", dijo el señor Hamper mientras devoraba el delicioso plato que tenía enfrente.

Esa actitud molestó tremendamente a Margaret que no pudo contenerse. "Es evidente que no por ser dueños de una fábrica están exentos de trabajo y problemas, bien lo se yo que tengo un marido que trabaja casi las 24 horas del día, pero deben admitir señores que nuestra vida es mucho más sencilla y placentera que la de un obrero que debe trabajar diez horas en tareas pesadas y desagradables para reunir apenas lo suficiente para alimentar a sus familias, normalmente muy numerosas."

"No es problema nuestro que tengan diez hijos cuando no pueden darle de comer ni a uno", replicó indignada la señora Slickson que era tan desagradable como su marido.

"Tal vez no, aunque no estoy tan segura de eso", dudó Margaret.

"Cómo que no está segura? Por supuesto que no es culpa nuestra, es su elección."

"No es libre albedrío, es ignorancia." Las palabras de la señorita Fern, una de las maestras de la escuela, cayeron como un balde de agua fría. Todos se volvieron a mirarla y eso la intimidó por lo que volvió a quedarse callada.

"Coincido con Alice. Realmente piensan que gente educada para creer que los seres humanos tenemos el _deber _de reproducirnos, puede elegir si quiere tener hijos o no? Que un hombre criado en el convencimiento de que es superior a la mujer, cuya única razón de ser en este mundo es cuidar la casa y criar niños, está eligiendo? Qué una mujer a quien nunca nadie le dijo que podía negarse a concebir un hijo, es libre de elegir? La mayoría de esta gente no tiene educación, son analfabetos o casi y eso restringe notablemente su capacidad de determinar el curso de sus vidas. Por eso digo que no estoy tan segura de que no sea nuestra culpa. Porque nosotros, que sí fuimos educados y que ocupamos posiciones acomodadas y hasta influyentes en la sociedad, deberíamos proveerlos a ellos de todo aquello que necesiten para mejorar su vida, como la educación y la salud."

"Señor Thornton!" Con una mezcla de exclamación y pregunta, el señor Hamper se dirigió a John como exigiendo su intervención para moderar las expresiones de su mujer.

"Si señor Hamper?", preguntó él con fingida curiosidad mientras internamente se divertía con la cara de espanto de algunos de los comensales.

"No tiene nada qué decir?", el señor Hamper estaba cada vez más escandalizado.

"Creo que la señora Thornton lo ha dicho todo y con admirable claridad. Vamos Hamper no te espantes así! Sabes que Margaret tiene razón. Como propietario de un establecimiento no voy a decirte que las demandas cada vez más grandes de mis empleados me alegran porque mantener la fábrica cuesta mucho esfuerzo y dinero y aumentarles el sueldo o permitir que trabajen menos horas, disminuye las ganancias que ya son bastante escasas. Uno podría decir que esto terminará siendo malo para el negocio y si yo fracaso se verán afectados también ellos, pero me inclino a pensar que podemos llegar a una solución más justa para todos. Ellos tendrán que entender que la situación en Europa no es muy propicia, por lo que no podemos darnos muchos lujos, y nosotros tendremos que entender que las condiciones de trabajo y de vida tienen que mejorar porque todos tenemos derecho a vivir dignamente."

"Me impresiona cuánto has cambiado Thornton", dijo Slickson. "Parece que las ideas de tu joven esposa te han influenciado."

A pesar del tono irónico del tipo John se las arregló para responder con tranquilidad, "Pues sí, afortunadamente. Además las ideas de mi joven y, permíteme agregar, esplendorosamente bella esposa, han demostrado ser efectivas. Cuando quieras pasa por mi oficina y te mostraré las estadísticas que demuestran cómo desde que Margaret empezó con la escuela, la productividad de mis empleados aumentó porque ya no están preocupados por sus hijos y no deben ausentarse porque ellos estén enfermos o no tengan con quién dejarlos."

Margaret miró a su esposo con amor y admiración y, como reconocimiento, éste le guiñó un ojo.

"Veo que lo tienes todo muy claro. Espero que te vaya bien", concluyó Hamper con ironía.

"Creo que lo que dicen los señores Thornton es interesante y además son los tiempos que corren", intervino el Alcalde. "En todo el mundo los trabajadores se han organizado en sindicatos que tienen cada vez más poder, ignorar eso es una tontería. Lo mejor que podemos hacer es aceptarlo y sentarnos a negociar. Después de todo, trabajadores y patrones nos necesitamos mutuamente."

"Para evitar tantos problemas es que yo me dedico a la especulación. Mientras ustedes se sacrifican trabajando yo los observo y decido a quien apostar, como en una carrera de caballos", dijo orgulloso de si mismo el señor Watson.

"No entiendo de qué te enorgulleces pero allá tú, yo prefiero ganarme el pan con mi propio esfuerzo," le dijo John en un tono que le indicó a su cuñado que la conversación había acabado allí.

Siguieron hablando de este y otros temas apasionadamente pero sin que las discusiones pasaran a mayores y al final de la noche, cuando todos los invitados se hubieron marchado y John y Margaret se encontraban a solas en su habitación, pudieron reconocer que la cena había sido un éxito.

"Usted es un peligro señora Thornton", le dijo con fingido enojo, "por poco arma una revuelta en mi propia fiesta!"

"Nuestra fiesta", le recordó Margaret y aunque sabía que John no estaba realmente molesto le preguntó, "Te parece que mis comentarios fueron inapropiados?"

"Tus comentarios no pudieron ser más adecuados, estoy muy orgulloso de ti aunque no siempre estaré de acuerdo contigo o podré acompañar tus ideas y deseos."

"Lo sé, reconozco que mi posición es mucho menos comprometida que la tuya y lo único que me importa es que respetes mi opinión aunque no quieras o puedas compartirla."

"Así será siempre querida pero ahora… podemos pasar a temas más agradables aunque no menos serios?", mientras hablaba había comenzado a besarla en el cuello y con una mano intentaba levantarle el camisón.

"Qué tiene en mente señor Thornton?"

"Cosas muy malas señora Thornton. Quiere que le cuente?"

"Mejor quiero que me las demuestre…"


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo cortito ya cerca del final. Espero que les guste. **

**Capítulo 19**

Pasada la fiesta Margaret tenía dos grandes preocupaciones, la salud de Anne cuyo embarazo se había complicado obligándola a permanecer en estricto reposo y la historia entre Romola y su ex marido Paul ya que ninguno de los dos había asistido a la fiesta.

Con respecto a Anne, lamentablemente no podía hacer mucho más que acompañarla y rezar por su salud y la de su hijo. Le rompía el corazón verla en la cama tratando de esconder su dolor y su preocupación para evitar la angustia de Robert. El médico, que pasaba a verla todos los días, sólo podía recomendarle que permaneciera en cama y tratara de tranquilizarse. Lo único que podían hacer era esperar que pasara el tiempo para que el bebé continuara su crecimiento al menos hasta completar el octavo mes.

En una de sus visitas a Anne, Margaret coincidió con Romola y le extrañó un poco que, cuando salían, ésta se despidiera rápidamente alegando que tenía un compromiso.

"Romola, hace mucho que no nos vemos. No tienes tiempo para que conversemos un poco?", le preguntó Margaret.

"En este momento no puedo, me están esperando", respondió Romola secamente.

"Espera", Margaret la tomó por el brazo. "Ni siquiera respondiste mi invitación a la fiesta. Acaso estás molesta conmigo?"

"No, no, para nada. Creí que te había contestado. No pude ir porque, porque…"

"Por Paul?", preguntó Margaret con cautela. Romola no contestó pero la expresión de su rostro le indicó a Margaret que estaba en lo cierto. "Ven, vamos a mi casa. Hannah no está y John regresará tarde así que podremos hablar tranquilas."

Hicieron todo el camino en silencio y una vez en la casa Margaret pidió que les sirvieran el té en la sala de música y que las dejaran solas. Al ver que Romola tomaba su té en silencio y con la cabeza gacha, evidentemente absorta en sus pensamientos, Margaret le dijo:

"Sabes que no tienes que decirme nada si no quieres, verdad?"

"Lo sé, es muy difícil para mi pero tal vez me haga bien. Así que… Antes quiero preguntarte algo, Paul vino a la fiesta?"

"No, no vino."

"Ah… y lo has visto?"

"Aún no. Es más, ni siquiera John lo vio. Creo que le escribió una nota pero todavía no pudieron encontrarse. Tu lo has visto?"

"No, yo tampoco. Pero sabe que estoy aquí, verdad?"

"John se lo dijo cuando lo invitó a la fiesta, tal como yo te lo dije a ti porque no queríamos que se encontraran inesperadamente y se generara un mal momento."

Al fin Romola tomó fuerzas para empezar a hablar. Le contó que cuando chica le habían dado todos los gustos y cómo creció siendo una niña mimada y algo caprichosa, pero muy amada. Le habló de sus viajes alrededor del mundo con sus padres que eran dueños de una considerable fortuna y no escatimaban en gastos para disfrutarla. Admitió que su vida había sido despreocupada, feliz y a la vez irreal. Compartió con Margaret la tristeza por la muerte de sus padres en un accidente cuando aún era muy joven y que había tenido que mudarse a Milton para vivir con sus abuelos. Recordó que ellos la recibieron con mucho amor pero que le costó adaptarse a su nueva vida austera.

"Cómo te imaginarás yo era muy diferente de las demás muchachas de Milton, estaba siempre en boca de todos. Por suerte mis abuelos nunca trataron de cambiar mi personalidad así que escandalicé la ciudad por unos cuantos años más."

"Claro que me lo imagino, a más de uno se le habrá volado el sombrero contigo", rió Margaret.

"Tal vez, pero la que perdió por completo la compostura fui yo cuando conocí a Paul", la mirada de Romola se perdió en una ensoñación. "Paul para mi fue como esos príncipes de los cuentos que llegan en su caballo blanco a rescatar a la princesa. Me enamoré de él en cuanto lo vi y él de mi. No quiero aburrirte con esto así que sólo te diré que a los pocos meses nos casamos, nos mudamos a Londres donde Paul tenía negocios y fuimos realmente felices, al menos durante los primeros años..."

"Y entonces qué paso?", se atrevió a preguntar Margaret.

"La verdad? No lo sé." La expresión de Romola se oscureció. "Vivíamos en Londres, nos divertíamos, viajábamos cuando nos placía, teníamos montones de amigos. Y después… no sé. Nuestra fabulosa vida se volvió vacía, vivíamos para el afuera, todo era como una gran actuación. Los demás tenían una imagen tan perfecta de nosotros que de pronto nos encontramos viviendo más para mantenerla que para nosotros mismos. Para colmo cuando quisimos tener un hijo este no llegó y los médicos que veíamos y los tratamientos que hacíamos sólo lograron alterarnos más al punto de que casi no podíamos hablar sin gritarnos. Por eso es que una vez te dije que te concentraras en lo bueno que tenías con John porque podías perderlo todo."

"Pero esa no pudo haber sido la razón. Cuando dos personas se aman tanto como ustedes siempre hay una solución."

"Si la hubo no la encontramos. La realidad es que cosas se pusieron cada vez peor. Nos distanciamos, dejamos de hacer cosas juntos, ni siquiera compartíamos la habitación. Paul iba todos los días al club y comenzó a beber bastante y yo pasaba el tiempo entre gente frívola, manteniendo conversaciones intrascendentes, haciendo cosas que no me interesaban, todo fuera por no estar sola en la casa obligada a pensar. Los padres de Paul no me aceptaban pero no puedo culparlos por nuestro fracaso. Lo bueno es que al final fuimos sinceros con nosotros mismos y admitimos que estar juntos no nos estaba haciendo bien, entonces decidimos separarnos."

"Sólo así? Perdona lo que voy a decirte pero me parece que se dieron vencidos demasiado pronto", Margaret habló con el mayor cuidado posible pero en su voz se traslucía la indignación que sentía.

"Puede ser", admitió Romola. "Tal vez simplemente no nos amábamos tanto como creíamos."

Justo en el momento en que Romola pronunció esas palabras escucharon a John entrar a la casa. Apenas tuvieron tiempo de cambiar un poco la expresión para que él no notara nada extraño cuando entró en la sala. Margaret se adelantó a recibirlo.

"Querida, qué bueno que estás aquí", le dijo John con una gran sonrisa y tomándole las manos. "Te tengo una gran sorpresa, he venido con un amigo."

Mientras hablaba se retiró hacia un costado y un hombre apareció detrás suyo. Era alto, distinguido y muy apuesto.

"Margaret, te presento a Paul Spencer."

Tan contento estaba John con la situación que no notó que Margaret se puso pálida al escuchar el nombre de su invitado.

"Señor S… Spencer, encantada de conocerlo", titubeó Margaret.

"Señora Thornton es un placer. John me ha hablado mucho de usted. Espero no estar importunándola." Paul sí había notado la incomodidad de Margaret.

"No para nada." Margaret intento disculparse ante la mirada extrañada de John que no comprendía lo que pasaba.

"Hola Paul." La voz de Romola surgió de repente y Margaret, que estaba mirando al señor Spencer, pudo ver como su expresión se endurecía de inmediato.

"Romola. No sabía que estabas aquí", dijo Paul con voz fría.

Se quedaron los dos callados mientras Margaret y John se miraban sin saber qué hacer.

"Vine a visitar a Margaret pero ya me iba. Buenas tardes Margaret, John. Gusto en verte Paul." Romola se despidió tan rápido que los demás no tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar.

"Te sirvo un trago?", le preguntó John a su amigo luego de unos segundos.

"Por favor", éste respondió casi con alivio.

"Me traerías uno a mi también?" Margaret rara vez tomaba pero en esa ocasión necesitaba liberar la tensión así que John no se extrañó.

Los tres se esforzaron por mantener una conversación civilizada pero era evidente que el incidente los había perturbado así que Margaret se disculpó aduciendo tareas pendientes y dejó solos a los dos hombres para que pudieran hablar.

"Lo siento Paul, no sabía que Romola estaría aquí."

"Está bien John, no te preocupes. En algún momento me la tenía que encontrar." Paul titubeó por unos segundos. "Dime… cómo está?"

"Bien… está bien. Se ha hecho muy amiga de Margaret y también de la esposa de Robert Elliot, Anne. Ella está embarazada y tiene algunos problemas de salud ahora." John intentaba cambiar de tema pensando que tal vez era muy doloroso para Paul hablar de su ex mujer.

"Ah…", fue todo lo que dijo Paul que evidentemente no estaba muy interesado en el tema. "Está tan bella como siempre, no crees?", John supo que la pregunta era para sí mismo.

"Sí, realmente."

"Te parece que le molestó verme? Se fue tan rápido…"

"No creo aunque seguramente la tomó por sorpresa, igual que a ti."

Paul se quedó en silencio por unos minutos evidentemente sumido en sus pensamientos.

"Debo irme. Luego hablamos", le dijo a John mientras se ponía el sombrero.

"Claro", John no intentó detenerlo. "Cuando quieras hablar puedes contar conmigo."

"Lo sé, gracias. Adiós."

John se quedó en la puerta hasta que lo vio trasponer la puerta de la fábrica y luego fue a buscar a Margaret.

"Qué pasó, Paul ya se fue?"

"Sí. Creo que le impresionó mucho ver a Romola."

"Jamás imaginé que vendrían, sino no la hubiera invitado."

"No te preocupes, en algún momento se iban a cruzar."

"Romola me estuvo contando algo de lo que pasó entre ellos pero no entendí bien porqué se separaron."

"En su momento yo tampoco lo entendí y ellos nunca quisieron hablar demasiado… Mira, mejor dejémoslo así, no es asunto nuestro."

Margaret dejó lo que estaba haciendo, se acercó a su esposo y lo abrazó muy fuerte.

"Prométeme que a nosotros nunca nos pasará algo así."

"Claro que no querida, jamás", le respondió John.

…

Durante la fiesta de fin de curso de la escuela de Margaret, el alcalde de la ciudad le había pedido a John que fuera a verlo y volvió de la reunión muy pensativo.

"Cuéntame. Cómo te fue?", preguntó Margaret ansiosa.

"Bien… supongo." John se sirvió un trago y se sentó al lado de la chimenea mirando pensativamente el fuego. "El alcalde quiere que trabaje con él como secretario de industria."

"En serio? Es fabuloso!"

"Tu crees?" John se sorprendió ante la rápida reacción de su esposa, él había reaccionado con más cautela al escuchar el ofrecimiento.

"Claro. Tu tienes muy buenas ideas para mejorar la industria y la situación de los trabajadores y desde esa posición podrías aplicarlas. Supongo que habrás aceptado."

"Aún no."

"Por qué dudas?"

"No lo sé. Tengo muchas ideas pero no sé si son buenas."

"Pues el alcalde debe pensar que sí, de otro modo no te hubiera ofrecido el cargo."

"Cuándo fue que llegaste a creer así en mi?", le preguntó John mientras pensaba en cuánto la quería.

"Cuando dejé mi orgullo de lado y admití que eras inteligente, emprendedor, responsable y honesto además de muy buen mozo", Margaret lo atrajo hacia sí y lo obligó a sentarse a su lado.

"Entiendes que será mucho trabajo, tendré que encontrar a alguien que me ayude a administrar la fábrica y tal vez pase más tiempo fuera de casa."

"Oh…", esa idea no le gustó nada a Margaret. "Pero si realmente lo quieres debes hacerlo, yo estaré contigo. Entonces… vas a aceptar?""

"Lo voy a pensar y quiero que tu también lo hagas porque sólo aceptaré si los dos estamos convencidos."

"Gracias, te amo."

"Yo también."

…

Los días siguientes fueron especiales para los Thornton. Margaret repartía su tiempo entre las visitas a Anne, que estaba a punto de dar a luz y el comedor para niños que seguía funcionando a pesar de las vacaciones escolares. Con Romola casi no se veía porque la muchacha se había recluido casi por completo después del fortuito encuentro con Paul, Margaret había tratado de contactarla pero evidentemente Romola quería estar sola. Mientras tanto John seguía dudando si aceptar o no la propuesta del alcalde mientras se afanaba por adelantar trabajo en la fábrica porque aún no quería desechar por completo la idea de llevar a Margaret a España. Además intentaba interiorizarse sobre la tarea que debería desempeñar para dimensionarla y consultaba a sus amigos Robert y Paul esperando que ellos lo ayudaran a tomar la decisión.

En medio de tantas corridas Hannah trataba de mantener la cordura y, sobre todo, la casa funcionando. Su hijo le había consultado su opinión acerca del ofrecimiento del alcalde y ella tenía la misma opinión que Margaret, estaba convencida de que John era más que capaz para hacerse cargo del puesto y realizar una excelente gestión y lo apoyaría sin importar cuál fuera su decisión. Una semana después de la reunión con el alcalde John volvió a la alcaldía para dar su respuesta final. _'Voy a hablar una vez más con el alcalde y entonces decidiré'_, dijo antes de salir.

"Y… qué paso?", le preguntaron Hannah y Margaret cuando regresó a la casa.

"Tal vez haya cometido un gran error pero dije que sí."

"Fantástico querido, te felicito!", le dijo Margaret arrojándose a sus brazos.

"Tu padre estaría muy orgulloso de ti", le dijo Hannah con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Gracias a las dos", respondió John también emocionado.

"Cuéntanos cómo fue la reunión."

"Fue muy buena. El alcalde es un hombre muy sensato e inteligente y tiene ganas de cambiar las cosas, eso fue lo que me convenció. Además hablamos de las condiciones de mi trabajo y quedó claro que no abandonaré la empresa aunque tendré que encontrar alguien que me ayude porque solo no voy a poder. Sentí mucho apoyo de su parte y además aceptó mi principal condición…"

"Cuál?", preguntó Margaret.

"Comenzar dentro de dos meses porque primero debo cumplir una promesa: llevarte a España a ver a tu hermano."

"En serio?", Margaret estaba emocionada. "Pero mira que no es necesario, yo entiendo."

"Esto es tan importante para mi como para ti. Quiero que vayamos, quiero que veas a Frederick ahora porque cuando asuma este nuevo puesto no tendré mucho tiempo libre y tal vez no podamos viajar."

"Estás seguro?", insistió Margaret.

"Sí, lo estoy. Salgamos en dos semanas, quieres?"

"Claro que quiero. Gracias."

"No me agradezcas, eres mi vida."

"Me vas a hacer llorar. Eres tan bueno…"

"Espero que recuerdes eso cuando yo esté enloquecido con mis dos trabajos", dijo John tratando de alegrar el ambiente.

"Trataré pero no te lo prometo", contestó Margaret riendo.


	20. Chapter 20

**Últimos capítulos… **

**Capítulo 20**

"Disculpe señor Thornton, puedo interrumpirlo?"

"Ahora no, estoy ocupado", dijo Jonathan con brusquedad sin levantar la cabeza de los papeles que tenía sobre el escritorio.

"Está bien, perdón."

Sólo en ese momento reconoció esa voz como la de su esposa. Levantó la vista y la miró con cara de culpa. "Discúlpame querida, estaba distraído."

"No te preocupes querido, lo entiendo", dijo Margaret riendo y se acercó a él que la tomó entre sus brazos y la sentó sobre su falda. "Tuve que venir aquí porque últimamente casi no te veo, ayer no te escuché entrar."

"Me quedé trabajando hasta muy tarde, tengo tanto trabajo!", John apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de ella que le acarició el cabello tiernamente. "Irnos de viaje justo antes de asumir mi cargo no es lo mejor."

"Pero me lo prometiste!", protestó Margaret. "Sabes que nunca te pido nada, por favor no suspendas el viaje!"

"No lo haré amor, tranquila", a John le daba risa la cara de alarma de Margaret. "Pero temo que en los próximos días vamos a vernos poco."

"Mejor me voy antes de que te arrepientas, quiero ir a casa de los Elliot a ver cómo está el bebé", trató de levantarse pero él la retuvo.

"Pero primero dame un beso, no?"

Cinco minutos después Margaret salió toda despeinada y John tuvo que retirarse a la sala de baño para quitarse el carmín de la cara antes de recibir a Higgins que lo estaba esperando.

…

En el camino a casa de los Elliot Margaret se encontró con Romola que también iba de visita. Juntas comentaron lo felices que estaban porque el embarazo de Anne hubiera llegado a su fin con éxito y lo preciosa que era la niña que había tenido. Cuando llegaron encontraron a Anne en el salón de música cómodamente sentada junto al fuego, todavía estaba muy pálida pero se sentía cada día mejor y el doctor estaba muy conforme con su evolución. A su lado, dormida en su cunita, estaba Rose, una niña muy pequeñita pero perfectamente saludable.

"Es una niña preciosa, parece un ángel así dormida", dijo Romola.

"Verdad que es hermosa?", preguntó Anne emocionada.

"Es la beba más linda que vi en mi vida", aseguró Margaret. "Y Robert, cómo está?"

"Totalmente enamorado de Rose. Nunca vi a un hombre tan dedicado a su hija como él. Llega tarde al trabajo y regresa tan temprano como puede porque quiere estar todo el tiempo posible con ella."

"Qué afortunada eres! No son tantos los hombres que le dedican tanto tiempo a sus hijos, menos si son mujeres", intervino Margaret. "El esposo de Fanny, por ejemplo, apenas si se preocupa por ellas. Me da tanta lástima mi cuñada! Pero no se lo digan a nadie, por favor."

"Perdona que te diga esto pero la única culpable es Fanny por casarse sin amor y además con un hombre tan poco agradable", sentenció Romola.

"Igual me da lástima. Ahora está atrapada en un matrimonio infeliz."

"Al menos tiene a sus hijas", opinó Anne.

"También tiene la posibilidad de divorciarse." Margaret y Anne se quedaron mudas ante la sugerencia de Romola. "No me miren así. Es duro, lo sé, pero hay vida después del divorcio, se los aseguro."

"Sí, pero… la gente…", empezó a decir Anne.

"La gente no tiene nada que ver, el problema es de Fanny y su marido y en todo caso de sus familias", dijo Romola. "Dime algo Margaret, acaso tu y John la abandonarían?"

"Por supuesto que no! Siempre contaría con nuestro apoyo."

"Y estoy segura de que Hannah, aunque no le gustaría nada, también apoyaría su decisión. Entonces, ya ven, Fanny no necesita seguir con ese hombre. Está en una buena posición, estaría mucho mejor sola."

"Puede ser", reflexionó Margaret, "pero dudo mucho que se anime, que lo piense siquiera. Y yo no voy a proponérselo."

"Claro que no, tu tampoco te puedes entrometer. Sólo opinando según mi propia experiencia."

"Hablando de eso", dijo Margaret deseosa de cambiar de tema, "volviste a encontrarte con Paul?"

"Se encontraron alguna vez? No lo sabía", se quejó Anne.

"Fue antes de que dieras a luz, se encontraron casualmente en mi casa", respondió Margaret.

"Ese encuentro fue terrible para mi porque aunque sabía que Paul estaba en la ciudad, verlo fue un gran impacto. Los días siguientes me quedé encerrada en casa, no quería ni pensar en encontrármelo por ahí. Finalmente entendí que eso era una tontería y salí, casi una semana después!", rió Romola. "No me lo encontré pero un día él me envió una nota y me pidió que lo recibiera…"

"Y no me lo contaste!", Margaret estaba indignada.

"Lo siento."

"Lo viste?"

"Sí, aunque dudé muchísimo antes de aceptar."

"Y qué pasó?", preguntaron Anne y Margaret al unísono.

"No mucho, fue una reunión bastante fría, los dos estábamos incómodos. Hablamos un poco de nuestra vida en estos años, me preguntó por mi familia, yo le pregunté por la suya y poco más", resumió Romola.

"Ohhh", suspiraron sus dos amigas un tanto desilusionadas.

"Pero cuando nos despedimos me tomó la mano y nos miramos a los ojos durante unos segundos y…"

"Y qué?"

"Y me di cuenta de que aún lo amo, de que nunca dejé de amarlo", Romola miró a sus amigas que se habían quedado mudas por la revelación. "Y ahora qué hago?"

"Cómo qué haces? Acaso no se lo dijiste?", preguntó Margaret.

"No pude."

"Y él no te dijo nada?"

"Tampoco."

"Pero te pareció que sentía lo mismo?", quiso saber Anne.

"No lo sé… Creo que sí… O tal vez no… No sé… Oh Dios, me estoy volviendo loca!", Romola se levantó y empezó a caminar nerviosa por la habitación.

"Bueno, quédate tranquila. Ven, siéntate aquí", pidió Margaret tomándole las manos temblorosas. "Primero dime: para qué quiso verte Paul exactamente?"

"Parece que para nada y eso me enojó porque no hicimos más que hablar de banalidades."

"Mira, yo casi no lo conozco pero no creo que haya pedido verte para hablar del tiempo. Más bien supongo que su intención era otra y no se animó a decírtelo francamente."

"Supongo, pero por qué?"

"Tal vez porque sintió la misma emoción que tú y eso le impidió hablar." Romola no respondió. "Volvieron a verse después de ese día?"

"No, ya no me buscó."

"Y tú a él?"

"No me animé."

"Si algo he aprendido desde que te conozco es que tú no eres cobarde", dijo Margaret. "Deberías ir a buscarlo y hablar con él."

"Y si me rechaza?"

"Al menos te sacarás la duda."

"No sé, no estoy segura, pero lo voy a pensar."

"Primero asegúrate de estar dispuesta a volver con él si resulta que Paul siente lo mismo que tu", advirtió Margaret. "Porque si lo buscas tiene que ser para algo concreto, no están para juegos."

"Lo sé", Romola se quedó pensativa después de eso y apenas participó de la conversación retirándose a los pocos minutos pero las muchachas la entendieron, tenía mucho en que pensar.

Margaret permaneció en casa de los Elliot casi hasta la hora de la cena disfrutando de la compañía de Anne y la pequeña Rose pero en el camino de vuelta a casa sólo podía pensar en Romola y Paul. Para cuando llegó estaba decidida a hablar con John aunque él no quisiera.

Durante la cena se mostró distraída pero todos estaban tan ocupados y cansados últimamente que a nadie le extraño. Una vez en la habitación, mientras se preparaban para dormir, tomó coraje y se decidió a hablar con su marido.

"John, tengo algo que decirte. Tal vez te enojes pero quiero que me escuches igual."

"No me asustes querida. Estoy demasiado cansado para preocuparme por ti." John ya se estaba metiendo en la cama.

"Tenemos que hacer algo por Romola y Paul. Todavía se aman y corren el riesgo de perderse para siempre." Margaret habló tan rápido como pudo para no perder el impulso y que su marido no se durmiera antes de que pudiera decirlo.

Jonathan permaneció quieto por unos momentos sin mirarla, como si no la hubiera escuchado, pero luego se dio vuelta hacia ella lentamente. Margaret sintió que todo su coraje se esfumaba.

"Habíamos quedado en no intervenir. Por qué volvemos con esto?"

"Porque Romola me contó que ella y Paul se vieron y que entonces ella se dio cuenta de que lo sigue amando."

"Y eso por qué es nuestro problema?"

"Porque son nuestros amigos y queremos verlos felices. O no?"

"Pero ellos son bastante grandes como para arreglarse solos, no te parece?"

"Pero a veces uno necesita una ayudita."

"Así que Romola te dijo que sigue amando a Paul?", preguntó John después de unos segundos. "Y él, qué siente?"

"No lo sabemos, por eso pensé que podrías hablar con él para saber…", sugirió tímidamente Margaret.

"No", fue todo lo que dijo John.

"Por qué no?", protestó Margaret muy enojada. "Yo misma vi como la miró Paul cuando se encontraron aquí! Sin dudas no era indiferente. No entiendo porque te niegas a preguntarle siquiera! Podría ser decisivo para la felicidad de tu amigo."

"Terminaste?"

"Por ahora", Margaret estaba cada vez más furiosa.

"Ven aquí", pidió John atrayéndola a la cama.

"No."

"Ven aquí que quiero explicarte."

"Pues habla", exigió Margaret mientras se alejaba aún más de él y le daba la espalda.

"Como quieras. Dije que no le hablaré porque no me hace falta. Estuve con Paul esta tarde y me confesó que cuando vio a Romola se dio cuenta de que todavía la ama pero no está seguro de que ella lo corresponda."

"Y cuándo pensabas decírmelo?", inquirió Margaret que no sabía si estar contenta o enojada porque su marido la había hecho sufrir.

"Ahora, si me hubieras dado la oportunidad", contestó John riendo.

"Oh… eres un tonto!", Margaret corrió hacia él y se arrojó en sus brazos. "Y ahora qué haremos? Porque todavía se aman pero no lo saben."

"Supongo que podríamos organizar una pequeña reunión en casa para que se encuentren."

"Como si no tuviéramos nada que hacer en estos días!"

"Ahora no te quejes querida. Te recuerdo que tu quisiste hacer de celestina."

"Lo sé", rió Margaret, "me las arreglaré."

"Y ahora porqué no nos ocupamos un poco de nuestra pareja…" John la tomó entre sus brazos y comenzó a besarla.

"Bueno…", dijo Margaret totalmente entregada.

…

En medio de los preparativos para el viaje Margaret tenía algunas otras tareas pendientes como contestar las cartas de Edith y la tía Shaw, comprar regalos para llevar a Frederick y su esposa y hacer varias visitas, entre ellas a los Higgins. Como Nicholas trabajaba en la fábrica y Mary en el comedor, Margaret los veía asiduamente pero ahora que la escuela estaba de vacaciones ella ya no iba tanto a los talleres y hacía tiempo que no veía a los niños, por eso decidió pasar por casa de los Higgins. Al llegar recordó a la frágil Bessy que había sido una buena amiga, a pesar del poco tiempo que pudieron compartir juntas, también recordó las enormes necesidades de esa gente y se prometió ocuparse más de ellos al regreso de las vacaciones.

Los niños se pusieron felices con su llegada, especialmente el joven Thomas que extrañaba mucho la escuela. Era un niño muy inteligente y le hizo cientos de preguntas sobre los lugares que visitaría, demostrando muy buenos conocimientos de geografía. Aún estaba allí cuando Nicholas volvió del trabajo.

"Nunca olvidaré el primer día que vino a visitarnos. Usted llegó con una canasta llena de comida para nosotros y la tratamos bastante mal", recordó Nicholas con cierta vergüenza.

"No te sientas mal Nicholas, entiendo la reacción que tuvieron aunque mi intención era buena."

"Claro que sí y en cuanto se fue mi Bessy y yo comentamos lo mal que nos habíamos portado. Mi pobre Bessy…"

"La extrañas mucho, verdad? Yo también. Era una gran mujer."

"Sí que lo era… hubiera estado feliz de verla tan contenta con el señor Thornton. En fin… así es la vida." La mirada de Nicholas se había oscurecido por los recuerdos.

"Últimamente he visto a Mary más segura de si misma, más desenvuelta y hasta se arregla un poco más", comentó Margaret tratando de cambiar de tema.

"No lo mencione delante de ella porque se avergüenza, pero Thomas le ha enseñado a leer y escribir y eso la hace sentir mejor. Además creo que el hijo del párroco tiene cierto interés en ella, los he encontrado conversando varias veces. Mary nunca había mostrado tanto interés en ir a misa", rió Nicholas.

"En serio? Y ella le corresponde?"

"Creo que sí pero no me cuenta nada, tal vez usted podría hablar con ella y averiguar algo."

"Pero es un asunto muy privado, además tal vez no sea más que una amistad."

"Puede ser pero… así como me di cuenta enseguida que el patrón estaba loco por usted, estoy convencido de que a Mary le gusta ese muchacho."

"Ojalá, veré que puedo hacer… Así que te diste cuenta de que Jonathan estaba interesado en mi?", preguntó Margaret disimuladamente.

"Pues claro! Aunque no había que ser demasiado inteligente para notarlo."

"Ah no?"

"Ay señora Margaret, usted tiene cada cosa! Creo que todo Milton lo sabía."

"Lástima que la última en darme cuenta fui yo", reflexionó Margaret. "Bien, tengo que irme. Despídame de los niños, vendré a verlos al regreso."

"La vamos a extrañar. Muchas gracias", le dijo Nicholas mientras la despedía.

"Por qué?"

"Por ocuparse de nosotros y ser tan buena amiga."

"No tienes nada que agradecer, ustedes también son mis amigos. Además nunca olvidaré que tú Nicholas ayudaste a unirme con mi marido."

"Qué quiere decir?"

"Jonathan me vio un día con un hombre desconocido en la estación y pensó que era un amor que tenía oculto o algo así. Tu fuiste quien le dijo que yo tenía un hermano, algo que yo no le había contado, y entonces él comprendió que aquel hombre era Frederick y cambió su opinión sobre mi."

"El señor Thornton puede ser muy duro con los demás pero es un hombre leal y reconoce sus errores. Y eso no es muy común."

"Ya lo creo que no. Fui muy afortunada al haberlo encontrado. Adiós Nicholas, cuídense mucho."

"Usted también señora. Buen viaje."

Nicholas la vio alejarse entre las abarrotadas callecitas del barrio y pensó que él y su familia también habían sido muy afortunados al haberla encontrado.

…

En los días previos al viaje Margaret y Hannah, con la ayuda de las criadas, se afanaban en cerrar los baúles que abarrotaban el cuarto de vestir. Como Jonathan estaba muy ocupado resolviendo asuntos de trabajo, ellas se habían encargado de su ropa, zapatos y sombreros y el pobre hombre no encontraba nada que ponerse por esos días, aunque ni siquiera se quejaba porque sabía que era en vano. En cambio se esmeraba por resolver todo lo que pudiera en la fábrica y adelantaba reuniones en la alcaldía, en vistas a su próximo puesto como Secretario de Industria. En medio de tanto revuelo fue casi un milagro que en el almuerzo de despedida la casa luciera ordenada y hubiera comida en la mesa.

Allí estuvieron los Fanny con su esposo, los Elliot, Romola y Paul y ese encuentro fue el momento más esperado del día aunque se desarrolló con admirable calma. La comida fue una delicia y la conversación agradable, sobre todo cuando el señor Watson anunció que tenía negocios urgentes que atender y se retiró temprano. Durante el almuerzo Margaret notó que Hannah miraba con preocupación a su hija que no lucía para nada feliz y con un gesto que demostraba cuánto había cambiado la relación entre suegra y nuera, Margaret posó su mano sobre la de Hannah en señal de entendimiento y se prometió ocuparse seriamente del tema cuando regresaran, aunque no sabía qué podría hacer.

Por el lado de los Elliot todo era felicidad y armonía. No hacían más que hablar de la pequeña Rose, como si hubiera mucho que decir de un bebé de apenas veinte días. Anne atosigó a Fanny con preguntas de madre primeriza y eso que antes la hubiera fastidiado, extrañamente alegró a la muchacha que se mostró alegre y locuaz durante el resto de la jornada. En cuanto a Romola y Paul, los Thornton los habían sentado algo distantes para no forzar la situación pero pronto se hizo evidente que estaban muy pendientes el uno del otro. Romola escuchó con fascinación los relatos de Paul sobre sus aventuras en América y Paul la escuchó embelezado, admirando cuánto había madurado.

Después de comer los hombres se retiraron al salón de fumar y las mujeres a la sala de música e inmediatamente todas se volvieron hacia Romola, esperando su reacción.

"Qué sucede, por qué me miran así?", preguntó.

"Qué te parece? Queremos saber", aclaró Margaret.

"Qué quieren saber?"

"Lo que sucede entre tú y Paul. Parecían muy interesados el uno en el otro", se atrevió a decir Fanny.

"Pero si apenas hablamos!"

"No hizo falta, no dejaban de mirarse."

"Oh no me molesten más! Ya no sé ni qué pensar."

Mientras las mujeres torturaban a Romola, en el otro salón los hombres se manejaban con más disimulo.

"Es increíble cuánto ha madurado Romola, verdad?", le preguntó Robert a Jonathan. "Aún recuerdo a la rebelde jovencita que nos enamoró a todos."

"Y yo recuerdo la envidia que sentimos cuando _cierto_ afortunado se la llevó", agregó Jonathan señalando con la cabeza a Paul.

"No hablen como si no estuviera aquí. Ya adiviné su intención", advirtió éste.

"No te hagas el enojado. Si hubieras visto la cara de tonto que tenías cuando la mirabas!"

"Y qué esperaban? Está mas bella que antes."

"Qué esperas entonces amigo. Es obvio que ella también siente algo por ti."

"Ojalá fuera tan sencillo. Pasaron demasiadas cosas entre nosotros, demasiado tiempo y distancia."

"Pero ahora están aquí, en la misma ciudad, en el mismo momento. Así que…" Jonathan le dio una palmada en la espalda y lo empujó hacia afuera para ir a reunirse con las damas.

Cuando los invitados se fueron los Thornton se quedaron comentando la jornada y preguntándose qué le depararía el futuro a sus seres queridos.

…

La sirena anunciaba la partida mientras los pasajeros procuraban conseguir un buen lugar en la cubierta. Jonathan se colocó detrás de Margaret que estaba acodada sobre la baranda para protegerla del viento y de los empujones de la gente. Tomados de la mano miraron como el puerto se alejaba y se volvía cada vez más pequeño hasta desaparecer en el horizonte. Luego se dirigieron al camarote y pidieron una cena ligera, estaban demasiado cansados como para arreglarse para cenar en el comedor, y se durmieron temprano, ayudados por el movimiento del barco que era como un arrullo.

Ya era casi mediodía cuando discretos pero insistentes golpes en la puerta despertaron a Margaret. Se levantó algo aturdida y encontró a un oficial en el pasillo.

"Disculpe señora Thornton por haberla despertado pero el Capitán estaba preocupado por ustedes."

"Por qué? Sólo estábamos descansando", dijo Margaret entre sorprendida y enojada.

"Es que han pasado dos días."

"Dos días! De qué?"

"De la partida señora", advirtiendo que Margaret estaba un poco confundida el oficial prefirió retirarse. "No la molesto más señora, le avisaré al Capitán que están bien."

"Sí, hágalo por favor. Muchas gracias." Margaret cerró la puerta detrás del muchacho, miró a su marido que seguía profundamente dormido y se echó a reír.


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21**

Margaret y John disfrutaron el viaje a España como la luna de miel que nunca habían tenido. Luego de esos dos primeros días de sueño profundo, se levantaban temprano para desayunar en el camarote mirando cómo despuntaba el día, caminaban por la cubierta, volvían al camarote para un almuerzo ligero y una siesta, participaban en alguna de las actividades disponibles por la tarde y cenaban en el salón, pero sobre todo, aprovechaban el tiempo para estar juntos y disfrutar de la mutua compañía. En el tiempo que llevaban juntos habían llegado a conocerse profundamente, a admirarse y a amarse más allá de lo posible, cada día agradecían la fortuna de haberse encontrado pero no con sentimentalismos baratos sino con la absoluta y definitiva convicción de que eran el uno para el otro.

La noche antes de la llegada a Cádiz Margaret no pudo dormir de lo excitada que estaba. Se levantó más temprano que la misma tripulación y se apostó sobre cubierta en el mejor lugar posible, quería estar bien ubicada para ver a su hermano en cuanto atracaran. Lo vio entre la multitud y empezó a agitar su mano hacia él riendo y llorando al mismo tiempo.

"Mira John, ahí está!", le dijo, pero John no lo conocía así que no lograba distinguirlo. "Allá, el de saco marrón que agita el sombrero. Lo ves? Lo ves?", John no lo veía pero le dijo que sí para no desilusionarla.

Cuando finalmente bajaron Margaret corrió hacia su hermano que también intentaba alcanzarla. Entonces John pudo verlo, era un hombre joven, apuesto y bien vestido, en su mirada notó el parecido con Margaret, tenía los mismos ojos chispeantes.

Margaret y Frederick se fundieron en un abrazo y así estuvieron por varios minutos, en silencio. John permaneció de pie a su lado hasta que solos se separaron.

"John, te presento a Frederick, mi hermano. Frederick, te presento a John, mi marido. No saben el placer que me da verlos juntos", dijo Margaret emocionada de tener juntos por fin a los dos hombres de su vida.

Luego de conversar por un momento y recoger el equipaje se dirigieron al coche de Frederick para ir hacia la casa donde los esperaba Catalina, la esposa de Frederick junto con el pequeño hijo de ambos.

"Se llama Ricardo, Richard", dijo Frederick mientras tomaba al niño y lo ponía en brazos de su hermana.

"Gracias", dijo Margaret mirando con ternura a su hermano y luego bajó la vista a su sobrino que llevaba el nombre de su abuelo, el señor Hale.

…

Luego de dejar sus cosas en la habitación se reunieron todos en el comedor para un almuerzo de bienvenida con la familia de Catalina y algunos amigos. Durante la comida Margaret y John conocieron la historia de los Hernández.

La familia de Catalina era propietaria de uno de los astilleros más importantes de la ciudad cuya historia estaba marcada por el mar por cuestiones militares y comerciales. El bisabuelo de Catalina, Don José Hernández, había comenzado con la actividad que hoy estaba en manos de su padre y sus cuatro hermanos varones. Allí, por casualidad, había llegado Frederick en busca de trabajo luego de su huida de Inglaterra. Su experiencia como marino y el hecho de que hablara inglés hicieron que el señor Hernández lo contratara porque le serviría a mejorar su trato con los extranjeros. Frederick trabajó duro físicamente y también aprendiendo español, ya que apenas hablaba unas palabras cuando llegó. Al cabo de un año se había ganado la confianza de todos, además del amor de Catalina.

"Creo que la tarea más difícil que tuve aquí fue convencer a mi suegro y a mis cuñados que mi amor por Cata era sincero y mis intenciones honorables", dijo entre risas y traduciendo luego sus palabras para los demás que soltaron una carcajada.

"No nos convenciste tú sino nuestra empecinada hermana", dijo Jorge, el mayor. "Conociéndola sabíamos que nunca nos hubiera dejado en paz sino le permitíamos estar contigo."

"Creo que a mi madre la convenció que fueras hijo de un párroco. Según ella, entre la gente religiosa no hay gente mala", señaló Antonio, otro de los hermanos.

"A mi me encantó su mirada, enseguida me di cuenta de que se había enamorado de mi niña", dijo con dulzura la señora Hernández.

Frederick tenía que traducir todo para Margaret y John que, aunque no entendían el idioma, se sintieron encantados con la hospitalidad y alegría de los españoles que parecían cantar en lugar de hablar, eran muy efusivos, charlatanes y cariñosos. Margaret estaba especialmente feliz de ver que su hermano, después de tantos inconvenientes y sacrificios, había encontrado un hogar formado por gente buena y había encontrado el amor en esa joven morena que evidentemente lo tenía embrujado.

Cuando terminaron de comer los hombres invitaron a John a visitar los talleres y las damas se retiraron a ver como se encontraba el niño, dejando a Frederick y Margaret solos para que pudieran hablar. Fueron a dar una vuelta por el puerto.

"Qué hermoso lugar!", exclamó Margaret mientras admiraba los barcos atracados en la marina. Luego se volvió a su hermano, "Veo que estás totalmente integrado a la familia, me alegro mucho. Estaba tan preocupada por ti!"

"Y no te faltaban motivos, la pasé muy mal hermana", reconoció Frederick. "Todavía no puedo creer mi suerte, después de llegar aquí como fugitivo y sin un centavo, no sólo me dieron trabajo sino que además me dieron asilo, me abrieron las puertas de su casa y de su vida", dijo Frederick emocionado. "Viste lo alegres que son? No te imaginas cuánto bien me hizo estar en familia estando tan lejos de mi familia."

"Oh Freddy, cuánto debes haber sufrido!", Margaret estaba muy apenada por él.

"Y tú? Sola, en esa ciudad, teniendo que pasar por la enfermedad de mamá y luego su muerte y la de papá? No sé quién de los dos la pasó peor."

"Es verdad, yo también sufrí mucho, pero al menos estaba en casa."

"Puede ser pero… lo importante es que ya todo pasó y los dos estamos bien y felices", dijo Frederick cambiando el tono de la conversación. "Así que ese es el famoso Sr. Thornton? Te lo buscaste bien apuesto, no?"

"No me hables así!", lo retó Margaret pegándole un suave golpe en el brazo. "Todavía soy tu hermana mayor."

"Y qué tiene de malo? Es apuesto, Cata me lo dijo en cuanto lo vio. Y ella no se equivoca con los hombres, por eso me eligió a mi". Frederick le guiño un ojo.

"Veo que ya se te ha contagiado el salero español."

Caminaron un rato más, absortos en su conversación. Margaret le contó de su vida en Milton, de sus desencuentros con Jonathan, de cómo había decido volver a Londres con la tía Shaw luego de la muerte del señor Hale _-'No sé si lo decidí yo en realidad, lo decidió ella y yo no tenía fuerzas para contradecirla ni quería pasar mucho tiempo más en una ciudad que sólo me había traído desdichas'-_, le confesó su cambio de opinión sobre Jonathan durante el año que pasaron separados, su deseo de que John supiera que ella no era una mala mujer, le contó cómo la fortuna -o la mala fortuna- pusieron el destino de John en sus manos y ella no dudó en ayudarlo. _'Decidí ayudarlo porque me parecía que se lo merecía, nada más, pero cuando lo vi esa tarde en casa de la tía supe que lo amaba, por suerte él no me había olvidado aún.'_ Luego le habló de lo feliz que era estando casada, le contó su proyecto de la escuela e incluso le desveló su preocupación por el tema de los hijos, admitiendo que, aunque le dolía, trataba de no pensar más en eso y dejar que al vida decidiera.

Frederick le relató su llegada a España luego de varios meses de vagabundeo en los que se mantuvo haciendo pequeños trabajos aquí y allá y permaneciendo muy poco tiempo en cada lugar por miedo a que lo estuvieran persiguiendo. Cuando finalmente llegó a Cadiz en un barco pesquero ya estaba cansado de huir y decidió arriesgarse, confiando en que la marina inglesa no iría tan lejos por un simple marinero. Unos días después de llegar consiguió trabajo en el astillero Hernández, pero como no tenía dinero se escondía en los barcos que arreglaban para dormir y hacía cola en la iglesia con los mendigos para comer algo por las noches. En este punto tuvo que tranquilizar a Margaret que se había puesto a llorar al conocer las penurias por las que había pasado su hermano. El señor Hernández lo descubrió un día en el que había ido al taller más temprano que de costumbre pero en lugar de enojarse y echarlo le dio un lugar donde dormir en su propia casa y se aseguró de que tuviera una comida caliente todos los días. Los buenos modos de Frederick y su trabajo duro hicieron que la familia lo apreciara enseguida, incluso los hermanos de Catalina que, lejos de estar celosos del nuevo favorito de su padre, agradecieron la buena predisposición de Frederick para el trabajo y delegaron muchas cosas en él. Poco a poco fue ganando posiciones en el trabajo, aumentó el aprecio de la familia por él y se enamoró de Catalina. _'Es tan distinta a las muchachas inglesas! No sólo físicamente sino por su carácter, es alegre, simpática, canta y habla mucho y en voz alta. Además es preciosa, no?' _Margaret asintió. Le contó que enseguida se dio cuenta de que a ella también le gustaba pero como sus padres son muy tradicionales, tenían miedo de revelar sus sentimientos. La madre de Catalina fue su mejor aliada y con tiempo y paciencia convencieron al señor Hernández.

"Pero dime… ellos saben la verdad?", Preguntó Margaret dudosa.

"Por supuesto", respondió enérgicamente Frederick. "Tenía que decírselos, fueron tan generosos conmigo que no podía mentirles. Un día salimos a navegar un velero recién reparado para probarlo. Para ese entonces yo sentía que estaban empezando a aceptarme como parte de la familia y me pareció un buen momento para hablar. Les conté de mis días en la marina y de cómo la felicidad fue transformándose en pesadilla hasta que les conté toda la verdad. Se quedaron callados por tanto tiempo que llegué a pensar que estaban buscando la manera de deshacerse de mi." Margaret dio un grito ahogado. "Es cierto hermana, no sabía qué pensar. Permanecieron casi en silencio durante todo el camino de regreso y por el resto del día. Al día siguiente era domingo así que no había que trabajar y me quedé encerrado en la habitación, nadie vino por mi. El lunes no me quedó más remedio que ir a trabajar y fui dispuesto a renunciar y alejarme de allí lo más rápido posible. Cuando llegué estaba ahí el señor Hernández, solo, que me pidió que pasara a su oficina.

'_Si lo que nos contaste es verdad, has hecho algo muy cuestionable, muchacho', me dijo._

'_Lo que le dije es verdad señor y sé que lo que hice no fue lo mejor pero en ese momento me pareció la única alternativa. El comandante se estaba aprovechando de nosotros y no podía ni quería permitirlo.'_

'_Puedo entenderlo pero dime… lo volverías a hacer?'_

'_Si me encontrara en una situación similar y mi vida y la de mis compañeros estuviera en peligro, sí, lo volvería a hacer.' _

'_Eso es lo que quería oir_. _La verdadera patria es nuestra familia, son nuestros amigos. No has traicionado a tu patria al defender a tus compañeros, la has defendido. Ojalá las instituciones pensaran más en las personas y menos en los reglamentos. Lamento las penurias por las que has tenido que pasar y ya que no puedes volver a tu casa por ahora, espero que tomes la nuestra como tuya.' _

"Tengo que ir a agradecerle a ese hombre", dijo Margaret emocionada.

"No hace falta, no quiere agradecimientos. Además ya se lo cobrará si no me porto bien con su hija", le contestó Freddy riendo mientras volvía a la casa tomados de la mano.

…

Margaret tenía temor de que Jonathan y su hermano no congeniaran pero resultó que se llevaban de maravillas y eso la alegró mucho. Ambos hombres encontraron en el otro el hermano que nunca habían tenido y descubrieron que tenían muchas más cosas en común de las que jamás hubieran imaginado, entre ellas el amor por el mar. John nunca había navegado pero en cuanto se subió a un velero se sintió en las nubes. Salían a navegar todos los días y rápidamente aprendió como manejar una embarcación, a reconocer los vientos y la marea. Cada tarde, cuando volvía a la casa, no hacía más que contarle a Margaret sus aventuras en el mar. Mientras tanto ella pasaba el tiempo con Catalina en quien encontró una verdadera amiga. También disfrutaba de su sobrino, un niño precioso y vivaz, idéntico a su hermano cuando era chico.

Mientras estaban allí les recomendaron tomarse unos días para visitar algunas de las ciudades más bellas de España y del mundo: Sevilla, Córdoba y Granada. Como el viaje era bastante largo y no querían separarse de la recién recobrada familia, el señor Hernández le dio permiso a Frederick y así partieron las dos parejas, dejando al pequeño Ricardo al cuidado de sus abuelos y tíos. En Sevilla se maravillaron con los Reales Alcázares, la Giralda y la Catedral, además pasearon a orillas del Guadalquivir y hasta se aventuraron en los barrios gitanos para admirar las cuevas en que vivían. En Córdoba admiraron la maravillosa mezquita y aprendieron la historia de una región marcada por la convivencia de tres religiones -cristiana, judía y musulmana- y asistieron a corridas de toros que espantaron a las mujeres y despertaron fanatismo entre los hombres. Finalmente llegaron a Granada para quedarse sin palabras frene a la magnífica Alhambra. El Patio de los Arrayanes, el de los Leones, las habitaciones del Palacio, el Harem… a medida que avanzaban sentían que se estaban sumergiendo en otra época y que la hipnótica decoración de los techos y los muros los arrastraba a otro mundo.

Antes de partir de regreso a Cádiz se detuvieron por última vez a ver la Alhambra desde un mirador conocido como "el suspiro del moro". _'Cuenta la leyenda que cuando el rey moro abandonaba Granada, luego de ser desterrado por los Reyes Católicos al perder el control de la ciudad, se detuvo en esta misma colina, miró hacia el palacio que tanto adoraba, dio un suspiro y rompió a llorar y su madre le dijo: Lloras como mujer lo que no has sabido defender como hombre'_, les contó el guía que los había acompañado en el recorrido. Ellos no sabían si la leyenda era cierta pero definitivamente esa era una visión que emocionaba hasta las lágrimas.

…

"No puedo creer que ya haya terminado nuestro viaje", decía Jonathan mientras terminaba de armar el equipaje.

"Yo tampoco y no quiero irme!", se lamentó Margaret. "Quién sabe cuándo volveré a ver a mi hermano y a Catalina y al pequeño Richard…"

Jonathan se acercó a su esposa y la rodeó con los brazos.

"Sé que esto es muy duro para ti pero piensa que Frederick está bien y feliz, ahora pertenece a una hermosa familia y está empezando la suya propia."

"Pero yo también soy su familia y no podemos estar juntos."

"Así son las cosas querida, trata de ver el lado positivo", John no sabía cómo consolarla.

"Claro, tienes razón. Todo va a estar bien", Margaret angustiar quería angustiar más a su esposo así que trató de animarse. "Lo que más me alegra es que hayas conocido a Frederick y que se lleven tan bien."

"Fue un placer conocerlo y una sorpresa. A pesar de ser muy joven es increíblemente maduro y sensato. Un gran hombre. Lamento que estemos tan lejos, nos hemos hecho muy buenos amigos."

"También vas a lamentar vivir lejos del mar, verdad?"

"Sí! Nunca creí que navegar me gustaría tanto", John estaba realmente entusiasmado. "Tendría que buscar algún puerto cerca de Milton para practicar de vez en cuando. Le preguntaré a Paul, hace poco me contó que en América había aprendido a navegar y que le gustaba mucho y creo que mencionó un puerto en…"

"Olvidé mencionarte que recibí carta de Romola!", lo interrumpió Margaret.

"Cuándo?"

"Ayer pero sólo lo recordé ahora cuando escuché el nombre de Paul", Margaret revolvió en un pequeño baúl hasta que encontró la carta. "Hay buenas noticias. Toma, lee!"

"_Querida Margaret, _

_Espero que hayan tenido un buen viaje y que estén disfrutando de tus días con tu hermano y más que nada espero que esta carta llegue antes de que emprendan el regreso porque tengo mucho que contarte. Hace apenas unos días que ustedes se fueron pero ya hay novedades. Tú sabes de qué._

_Un par de días después de la cena en tu casa me encontré por casualidad con Paul en la calle y me acompañó unos momentos. No hablamos de nada importante pero al menos pudimos mantener una conversación tranquilamente. Al otro día volvimos a cruzarnos y el siguiente también y el otro y el otro. Es cierto que Milton no es una ciudad grande pero parecía que elegíamos siempre las mismas calles. Obviamente no era así. Finalmente decidimos darnos el tiempo suficiente para hablar y prometimos ser honestos. Nos encontramos una tarde y como ya nos conocemos demasiado bien, ni siquiera intentamos la farsa de un té o una cena formal, fuimos directamente al grano. Las reglas eran que cada uno podía decir exactamente lo que había sentido, lo que sentía, y el otro debía escuchar. Fue una situación tan difícil, amiga. No puedo contarte todo lo que nos dijimos, no me alcanzaría un libro para hacerlo, pero sí te diré que reímos, lloramos, nos enojamos, nos hicimos reproches muy duros. Incluso llegué a pegarle una bofetada y Paul no me la devolvió sólo porque es un caballero. _

_Te pido que no te preocupes cuando leas esto, te aseguro que estoy bien y de hecho, creo que ese encuentro fue sanador. _

_Como podrás imaginar nuestros caminos no volvieron a cruzarse en los días siguientes, creo que Paul hizo un breve viaje a Londres, y yo ya estaba empezando a aceptar que mi relación con él había terminado definitivamente y casi me sentía aliviada. Durante todos los años que pasamos lejos luego de nuestra separación, íntimamente mantuve la esperanza de volver a verlo y, tal vez, de algo más. Ahora sí la cuestión era definitiva y saberlo me había sacado un peso de encima. Estaba muy triste pero extrañamente tranquila, pero cuando menos me lo esperaba Paul se apareció muy serio -yo ni siquiera sabía que había vuelto- y me dijo que había sido un tonto y poco hombre al dejar que nuestra relación se arruinara, que se había arrepentido de nuestra separación cada día de su vida, que nunca había dejado de amarme, que al volver a verme confirmó que jamás habría otra mujer para él y que quería volver conmigo porque había madurado y creía que yo también y porque una historia como la nuestra merecía otra oportunidad. Me profesó su amor y me pidió que le hiciera el honor de casarme con él, otra vez. _

_No sé cómo describir lo que sucedió después, casi no lo recuerdo porque en cuanto Paul empezó a hablar una profunda emoción invadió mi corazón porque, a pesar de haberme dicho a mi misma que lo había superado, la verdad es que yo tampoco había dejado de amarlo. Nunca olvidaré la expresión de su rostro cuando se lo dije, era una mezcla de sorpresa, felicidad y alivio. _

_Para sintetizar, la boda es en dos meses! _

_Nos hubiéramos casado ya pero realmente deseamos que Jonathan y tú nos acompañen. Vuelvan pronto o nos encontrarán de luna de miel!_

_Termino aquí la carta porque quiero reservar algunas cosas para cuando nos veamos en persona. Por favor dale un saludo muy grande a Jonathan de mi parte y también a tu hermano, aunque no lo conozco. _

_Buen viaje!_

_Sinceramente tuya, Romola_

_PS: Anne está cada vez más embobada con su hija pero tiene razón porque es una niña preciosa y muy sana. Te manda saludos, está tan ocupada que no tiene ni tiempo de escribir."_

"Qué me dices?", le preguntó Margaret a John cuando vio que había terminado de leer.

"Qué bueno, no? Creo…", John estaba anonadado.

"Pero cómo, no te alegras?"

"Sí claro es sólo que me sorprende la manera en que se dio todo. Me parecía que Paul todavía sentía algo por Romola pero no lo veía muy decidido."

"Bueno, por suerte se decidió y ahora están juntos y se van a casar y…"

"Y no me digas _te lo dije _porque me voy a enojar."

…

Se despidieron de Frederick, Catalina, el pequeño Richard y la familia Hernández con verdadero pesar, habían pasado unos días fantásticos con ellos y no tenían deseos de regresar. En el muelle se prometieron volver a verse pronto más por las ganas de que eso sucediera que por la posibilidad de que pasara. John temía que Margaret llorara mucho durante la despedida pero, a pesar de que estaba triste, sabía que Frederick estaba a salvo y eso la dejaba muy tranquila. _'Tal vez podamos volver algún día, verdad querido?'_, le preguntó mientras se acomodaban en la cubierta para ver la partida. _'Claro'_, le contestó John mientras la envolvía en sus brazos para protegerla, como siempre.

Si el viaje de ida había sido un placer y un descanso, el de vuelta fue todo lo contrario, el tiempo no fue bueno y el mar estuvo picado durante varios días. Margaret sufrió bastante estos contratiempos y tuvo que permanecer casi todos los días en el camarote, en cama. Cuando llegaron a Inglaterra supusieron que su malestar desaparecería pero no fue así y entonces Jonathan sugirió quedarse en Londres por unos días en lugar de viajar directamente a Milton para que Margaret pudiera descansar pero ella se opuso, prefería estar en su casa segura de que así se sentiría mejor.

El viaje en tren no fue lo mejor para el estado de Margaret y el ambiente contaminado de Milton tampoco ayudaba. Tan mal se sentía que no quería ver a nadie, ni siquiera a Romola y a Anne. Jonathan empezó a preocuparse y con la ayuda de Hannah convenció a Margaret de llamar al médico. Durante la visita John se paseó nervioso por el pasillo frente a la habitación hasta que la puerta se abrió y Hannah, que acompañaba a Margaret, le pidió que pasara. La escena que vio no era muy alentadora: Margaret estaba tendida en la cama, pálida y demacrada, tenía el brazo extendido y se notaba la marca de la extracción de sangre, intentaba sonreír pero estaba tan débil que no conseguía más que una mueca. _'Oh Dios'_, pensó John, _'qué sucede?' _El Doctor se volvió hacia él.

"Señor Thornton, he examinado a su esposa y debo decirle que su condición es muy común y con los cuidados necesarios no habrá ningún problema…"

"Condición? Qué condición? Qué tiene, por favor?", lo interrumpió Jonathan desesperado, tomando al médico de las solapas.

"No se altere señor Thornton", dijo el Doctor con calma, estaba más que acostumbrado a ese tipo de escenas. "Es algo de lo más simple realmente. La señora Margaret está embarazada. Tendrá que cuidarse mucho, no hacer esfuerzos y estar en reposo todo el tiempo que pueda pero con esos recaudos estoy seguro que todo saldrá bien."

John había dejado de escuchar después de la palabra 'embarazada' y su expresión fue variando de la preocupación a la sorpresa. Se volvió hacia su esposa que lo miraba medio asustada, cómo no sabiendo cuál sería su reacción. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron la sonrisa afloró en el rostro de ambos y estallaron de felicidad. Jonathan se precipitó hacia la cama y la abrazó tan fuerte que Hannah tuvo que pedirle que tuviera cuidado. Siguieron abrazados un rato largo y ni siquiera notaron cuando Hannah y el Doctor se retiraron. Finalmente John se separó un poco de ella para verle el rostro, nunca había estado tan bella.

"Te amo", fue todo lo que le dijo.

Y se fundieron en un beso bañado por las lágrimas de felicidad más dulces que jamás hubieran saboreado.


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 22**

"Margaret querida, apúrate. Vamos a llegar tarde a la ceremonia."

"Sí amor, ya voy, un minuto."

Margaret estudió su apariencia en el espejo antes de salir para verificar que todo estuviera en orden. Llevaba el cabello recogido en un sencillo rodete para despejar su rostro color porcelana, el maquillaje era suave pero se había encargado de resaltar los preciosos ojos verdes y las mejillas rosadas, se había puesto los aros de perlas y había adornado la blusa de seda blanca con el camafeo de marfil que tanto adoraba. _'Perfecto'_, se dijo. Nunca había sido una mujer vanidosa pero ese día era muy importante y quería verse mejor que nunca. Su marido, que la esperaba en la puerta, le dedicó una mirada de admiración que le confirmó que se veía más que bien.

Subieron al coche y de a poco dejaron atrás la tranquilidad suburbana para adentrarse en la ciudad de Milton, camino hacia la fábrica. Los chicos se divertían mirando las calles y contando edificios y coches. Desde que se habían mudado a las afueras la vuelta a la ciudad era como una excursión para ellos. Cuando llegaron el lugar estaba llena de gente y les costó hacerse camino hasta el lugar donde se había montado el escenario. Los organizadores les anunciaron que estaba todo listo y que en cuanto llegara el alcalde comenzarían con el acto. Margaret, nerviosa, se arreglaba el cabello y se alisaba la falda mientras su marido trataba de calmarla. Finalmente llegó el alcalde que los saludó muy afectuosamente y se ubicaron frente al público.

"Queridos ciudadanos de Milton", dijo el alcalde aprovechando su potente voz para llamar la atención de los presentes, "es un placer para mí estar aquí hoy para rendir homenaje a una familia que forma parte de la historia de esta ciudad y que, por generaciones, ha contribuido a su desarrollo, la familia Thornton." Hubo respetuosos aplausos ante la mención de ese apellido. "Estamos aquí frente a la que fuera su famosa fábrica textil, hoy cerrada pero no abandonada, de ninguna manera. Como ustedes bien saben las distintas crisis han afectado a Milton y muchas de las empresas que una vez fueron su orgullo tuvieron que cerrar pero nuestra querida ciudad resistió estoicamente gracias a ustedes, mis conciudadanos, y a familias como los Thornton. Hoy ya no tenemos tantas industrias como antes pero hemos resurgido con nuevos emprendimientos y uno de ellos es éste, que nos llena de orgullo y que tiene mucho que ver con la historia de esta familia porque aquí, en los antiguos talleres de la textil Thornton, damos hoy inicio a la construcción de la escuela politécnica de Milton que dará educación a los jóvenes de la ciudad y de ciudades vecinas, preparándolos para el futuro. También habrá formación profesional para adultos de todas las edades…", el alcalde tuvo que interrumpir su discurso por los aplausos y los vitos de la gente. "Merecidos los aplausos, no por mí sino por ustedes, por nosotros que hicimos esto posible." El alcalde se plegó al aplauso general por varios minutos. "Qué mejor ocasión para dar el puntapié inicial a este fabuloso proyecto que el bicentenario del nacimiento de Sir Jonathan Thornton."

En ese momento el alcalde hizo una seña a Margaret para que se acercara.

"Contamos con la inestimable presencia de la señora Margaret Byrne para descubrir una placa en recuerdo de este momento y en honor a sus tatarabuelos en cuya vida ha basado su reconocida novela _Norte y sur_ que ha puesto a nuestra ciudad en boca de todos." Margaret, emocionada hasta las lágrimas, lo ayudó a descubrir la placa que decía:

"_Escuela Politécnica Sir Jonathan Thornton_

_Homenaje de la ciudad de Milton a Sir Jonathan Thornton y Lady Margaret por su inestimable contribución al desarrollo de la ciudad y el crecimiento de sus habitantes. _

_Milton - 2012"_

"Señora Byrne, unas palabras por favor", le pidió el alcalde cediéndole su lugar ante el micrófono.

"Muchas gracias señor Alcalde", dijo Margaret con voz temblorosa. "Gracias por haberme invitado pero sobre todo por el reconocimiento al trabajo y el amor que mi familia han dado a la ciudad de Milton durante generaciones. Desde que se hiciera cargo de la fábrica textil que había fundado su padre, allá por 1850, mi tatarabuelo Jonathan Thornton le dedicó su vida a la empresa, a su familia y a esta ciudad. Pasó por muchas dificultades que estuvieron a punto de hacerlo caer más de una vez pero cada una de esas veces se recuperó y por su capacidad fue nombrado Secretario de Industria de la Ciudad. Durante su gestión la industria de Milton y de toda la región alcanzó récords históricos de producción y generó un beneficio aún más importante, condiciones de vida y trabajo dignas para los obreros y sus familias, algo con lo que mi tatarabuela Margaret tuvo muchísimo que ver. Fue una gran mujer que acompañó a su marido en todo momento y tuvo un desarrollo individual poco común en las mujeres de la época." Las mujeres del público aplaudieron con entusiasmo y Margaret sonrió. "Jonathan Thornton fue alcalde por casi veinte años que coincidieron con la época de mayor esplendor de la ciudad. Se retiró con más de setenta años de la vida empresarial y pública, con la satisfacción del deber cumplido y con el honor de haber sido declarado Sir por la Reina Victoria. Dejó la fábrica en manos de sus hijos y vivió el resto de su vida junto a su esposa en la misma casa que hoy ocupamos mi familia y yo. Si hay algo que lamento en la vida es no haberlos podido conocer pero los imagino paseando juntos por el jardín o leyendo un libro al lado de la chimenea y siento como si estuvieran allí." La emoción la volvió a embargar y su esposo tuvo que apretarle el brazo para darle fuerzas para seguir. "La fábrica siguió en manos de mi familia durante generaciones hasta que los cambios globales de los que tanto se habla hoy en día nos obligaron a cerrar. Esa penosa tarea le tocó a mi padre que hoy está aquí conmigo quien, con el mismo espíritu emprendedor de su bisabuelo, soñó el proyecto de destinar las instalaciones a una escuela que diera formación y apoyo a los jóvenes de la zona. El alcalde y su equipo recibieron con entusiasmo la propuesta y gracias a ellos hoy podemos dar por inaugurada la primera etapa de este maravilloso establecimiento. Agradezco una vez más al alcalde por su apoyo y a todos ustedes por su presencia aquí. Muchas gracias."

Tímidamente saludó al público presente y dejó el estrado junto con el alcalde.

"Muy bien querida, muy bien", le dijo éste, "hermosas palabras."

"Gracias señor y gracias por esto, significa mucho para nosotros."

"Lo sé, siempre es bueno reconocer la dedicación de la gente. Ojalá pudiera dedicarle a este tipo de homenajes la mitad del tiempo que dedico a resolver conflictos, pero las cosas son así. Y justamente ahora debo irme a hablar con un sindicato que amenaza con hacer huelga. Si me disculpan…" El alcalde se retiró seguido por su equipo.

"Estoy muy orgulloso de ti hija", el padre de Margaret se acercó a ella y le dio un abrazo.

"Papá, deberías haber hablado. Tu fuiste el de la idea y llevas el apellido Thornton."

"Pero si tu estuviste perfecta! Yo no sirvo para hablar en público."

"Tu padre tiene razón querida", le dijo la madre, "y además estás muy bella."

"Es verdad", dijo Thomas el esposo de Margaret, mirándola con amor.

"Sí mamá, estás preciosa", dijeron al unísono Frederick y Anne, los hijos de ambos.

"Gracias chicos, pero estaba tan nerviosa! Lo mío son los libros no los micrófonos"

"Estuviste perfecta. Tanto que varios periodistas quieren hablar contigo y quieren hacerte una nota para un programa de la BBC", le comentó Thomas y la llevó a hablar con una reportera que la estaba esperando. Había leído el libro de Margaret y quería hacer una nota especial sobre los Thornton y quedaron con Margaret en encontrarse la semana siguiente para grabar.

"No puedo creer todo lo que está pasando", le dijo a su marido una vez que estuvieron en la casa.

"Disfrútalo, tú y tu familia se lo merecen."

"Y tu también, después de todo eres quien maneja ahora la empresa."

"Espero estar a la altura de historia y de las circunstancias."

"Ya lo estás. Te amo."

"Y yo a ti", le dijo él y le dio un largo beso.

…

Tres días después de la ceremonia Jenny Marshal, reportera de la BBC, se presentaba con su equipo en casa de los Byrne para grabar allí las primeras tomas de su reportaje.

"Bellísima casa", dijo al entrar. "Es victoriana, verdad?"

"Sí, Margaret y Jonathan la construyeron luego del nacimiento de sus hijos", respondió Margaret, "Milton por entonces era una ciudad muy contaminada y prefirieron retirarse a las afueras para criarlos…"

"Señora Byrne, no me cuente más", la interrumpió Jenny, "guardemos todo para la nota."

"Claro, pero llámame Margaret por favor."

"Y tu llámame Jenny. La familia está en casa?"

"No, los niños están en el colegio y Thomas no regresa hasta la noche."

"Mejor, así podemos filmar tranquilos. Luego los incluiremos en algunas tomas. Hay algún lugar de la casa que te guste especialmente para comenzar?"

"El salón de música es muy hermoso a esta hora del día, tiene un gran bowindow con vista al parque." Margaret los condujo hasta el salón en el que el sol de la tarde lo inundaba todo. "Dicen que Margaret solía sentarse allí, junto a la ventana, a leer, bordar o tomar una taza de té mientras su hija tocaba el piano."

"Es perfecto!", exclamó Jenny y le dio indicaciones al camarógrafo y al iluminador que ubicaron a Margaret en la posición ideal para aprovechar la luz. "Tú quédate tranquila y no mires a la cámara, mírame a mí, como si estuviéramos manteniendo una conversación, que de hecho es lo que haremos."

"Lo intentaré", dijo Margaret algo nerviosa.

"Estamos listos", intervino el camarógrafo.

Jenny sonrió a Margaret para darle confianza y comenzó la entrevista.

"Usted es una escritora muy reconocida, con cuatro novelas exitosas y varias compilaciones de cuentos en su haber pero _Norte y sur_ es su primera novela histórica y trata sobre su propia familia. Qué la llevó a escribirla? O debería preguntar por qué no la escribió antes?"

"Exactamente, por qué no la escribí antes! Lo intenté, cuando era joven y empezaba a soñar con ser escritora, pero no pude hacerlo y fue bastante frustrante. Se supone que es más fácil escribir sobre lo que uno conoce pero conmigo no funcionó, al menos no en ese momento. Aún así no abandoné la literatura y después de muchos años retomé el proyecto cuando mi familia y yo nos mudamos a esta casa."

"Esta preciosa casa que construyeron Margaret y Jonathan", intervino Jenny.

"Sí. Ellos tuvieron cuatro hijos: Edward, Richard, Mary y James. Mary, la única niña, era muy romántica según cuentan y cuando al crecer conoció la historia de amor de sus padres y quedó tan fascinada con ella que se dedicó a recoger testimonios entre la familia y los amigos y plasmó todo en unos cuadernos que encontramos escondidos en el desván.

"Increíble, como en una película!"

"Sí! Quedé tan impactada con la historia que leí los cuadernos una y otra vez y comencé a buscar información sobre la familia en la biblioteca local y los periódicos de la época. También investigué sobre la ciudad y la industria textil. Llegué a reunir muchísima información pero sin ningún propósito concreto hasta que un día mi esposo dijo lo que yo venía pensando, que tenía que transformar mi investigación en un libro. Y así lo hice."

"Hablemos un poco de ellos. Quiénes eran realmente Margaret Hale y John Thornton?"

"Margaret era una muchacha de buena familia, hija del párroco de un bucólico pueblo del sur. Su crianza fue muy tradicional pero aún así Margaret desarrolló un carácter muy fuerte y decidido, un espíritu indomable que a veces le causaba problemas pero que en definitiva le ayudó a superar los malos momentos que tuvo que pasar como el problema de su hermano con la marina y a la muerte de sus padres en un breve período de tiempo. Eso la volvió distante y desconfiada aunque en el fondo era una muchacha dulce y sensible. Jonathan Thornton tampoco tuvo una vida fácil, el suicidio de su padre lo obligó a hacerse cargo de la empresa y de la familia desde muy joven. Vivía con una madre dominante y una hermana frívola y sufría los avatares de la economía tratando de sacar a flote la fábrica. Esas circunstancias lo habían convertido en un hombre duro e intransigente, al menos en apariencia."

"Casi como Elizabeth Bennet y el señor Darcy. Orgullo y prejuicio", apuntó Jenny.

"Exacto. Jane Austen creo la parábola perfecta del amor. Aplica a las relaciones de ayer, hoy y siempre."

"Aunque nunca recuerdo quién era el orgulloso y quién el prejuicioso."

"Yo tampoco, creo que los dos al mismo tiempo, no?"

"En el libro parece que Jonathan se enamoró de ella casi a primera vista pero Margaret lo rechazó aunque después de muchos desencuentros lograron su final feliz. Cuánto hay de cierto en ello?"

"No lo sé a ciencia cierta pero me gusta creer que bastante. Margaret debió haber sido una especie de joya en la ciudad. Una joven sureña recién llegada a una sociedad dura y maliciosa como la de Milton, seguramente habrá atraído a más de un hombre. Jonathan tuvo la oportunidad de conocerla porque tomaba clases con el señor Hale y parece que le produjo un gran impacto por su belleza y su personalidad. Hago un paréntesis para resaltar el carácter de Jonathan que a pesar de tener ya ganada una posición en la ciudad, entendió que le faltaba conocimiento y quiso aprender más."

"Es realmente notable. Evidentemente se trataba de un hombre probo pero aún así Margaret lo rechazó."

"Creo que estaba enojada con el cambio que había dado su vida y rechazaba todo lo que tuviera que ver con Milton, incluyéndolo a Jonathan. Sólo después de mucho tiempo pudo comprobar su verdadero valor y entonces supo que lo amaba."

"Realmente le donó su herencia para salvar la fábrica?"

"Sí, está comprobado por los registros notariales y bancarios. Fue un verdadero acto de amor."

"Los nombres de Margaret y Jonathan son verdaderos. Los del resto de los personajes también?"

"No, sólo mantuve los nombres de ellos. Hannah en realidad se llamaba Catherine y Fanny se llamaba Heather. Tuvieron un matrimonio amigo que yo bauticé Robert y Anne Elliot en honor a la protagonista de Persuasión de Jane Austen. Romola y Paul no existieron, los agregué porque me pareció que le daban un giro interesante a la historia. La familia Higgins existió, se llamaban Jones, aparecen varias veces en los cuadernos de Mary, al parecer mantuvieron la amistad a lo largo de toda la vida. Ah y Frederick en realidad se llamaba Patrick."

"Qué fue de él? Pudo volver alguna vez?"

"Sí. Margaret no abandonó nunca la lucha por su hermano y finalmente logró que la justicia reconsiderara el caso. Para ese entonces Patrick ya tenía su vida armada en España así que apenas volvió unas tres o cuatro veces. Aún así todos estaban muy felices con el resultado."

"El libro termina con el anuncio del primer hijo de Margaret y Jonathan que les costó mucho concebir. Cómo continuó la historia?"

"Como le dije tuvieron cuatro hijos. Jonathan Thornton fue secretario de industria durante algunos años y tuvo un desempeño tan bueno que terminó siendo alcalde. Su gestión es recordada como una de las mejores de la ciudad. Margaret mientras tanto continúo con su escuela para los hijos de los empleados de la fábrica, y los suyos propios, la expandió y además creó un hospital, un hogar de ancianos y una escuela para mujeres donde se les enseñaban a leer y escribir, a coser, tejer y cocinar para que pudieran ganarse la vida por su cuenta. Juntos hicieron mucho por la ciudad, por eso fueron reconocidos con el título de Sir y Lady por la Reina Victoria, lo cual llena de orgullo a la familia. Cuando fueron mayores se retiraron a esta misma casa mientras sus hijos se hacían cargo de la empresa. Jonathan murió a los 80 años y Margaret, que era varios años más joven, vivió bastante tiempo más, llegó a ver crecer a sus nietos y se ocupó de que el recuerdo de su marido no se perdiera."

"Y usted lleva su nombre…"

"Sí y me encanta, me siento muy identificada con ella."

"Volviendo al libro, _Norte y sur _se convirtió rápidamente en un éxito de ventas. Por qué cree que tuvo tanta aceptación entre el público y la crítica?"

"Creo que en parte se debe a que las buenas historias de amor siempre tienen éxito y si son verdaderas aún más. Pero también es una historia en la que muchas familias pueden verse reflejadas, una historia de superación personal, de sacrificios y recompensas, como la de muchos en este país."

"Además _Norte y sur _cuenta parte de la historia de la nación."

"Eso es demasiado decir pero de alguna manera es así, la revolución industrial marcó nuestro destino y la familia Thornton fue una de las protagonistas."

"Y su familia sigue ligada a la industria."

"Sí, la fábrica textil tuvo muchos altibajos desde aquella época pero las distintas generaciones lograron mantenerla activa. El último heredero fue mi padre que se retiró hace poco dejando a cargo a mi marido Thomas Byrne."

"Tengo entendido que la de ustedes también fue una historia de amor notable."

"No tanto. Papá contrató a Thomas como gerente hace años y en cuanto nos vimos nos enamoramos. De verdad! Y mis padres no se opusieron porque mi marido es un hombre maravilloso. Así que no hubo ni grandes desencuentros ni grandes reconciliaciones. Fue todo bastante aburrido en realidad."

"Pero es un gran amor, o no? Y no hay nada aburrido en un gran amor."

Con esa frase Jenny concluyó la primera parte de la entrevista. Después filmaron los distintos ambientes de la casa y el jardín circundante además de algunas tomas de la familia cuando Thomas y los niños regresaron a la casa. Se despidieron con el compromiso de encontrarse dos días después para filmar en la fábrica. En esa ocasión hablaron sobre de la fábrica, Margaret le contó que con el paso del tiempo la empresa había ido trasladando la producción a las afueras de la ciudad porque las distintas normas pedían que las industrias salieran del casco urbano, entonces las instalaciones originales fueron quedando poco a poco en desuso por eso su padre presentó al ayuntamiento un proyecto para transformar los talleres en escuelas, comercios y viviendas. La inauguración de la escuela politécnica era el primer paso de esa reconversión urbana.

…

Unos días después la familia Byrne se reunía al completo para ver la transmisión del reportaje por la BBC y para festejar la oferta que había recibido Margaret para hacer con la historia una miniserie. Los niños estaban fascinados.

"Quién te gustaría que interpretara a Margaret y Jonathan?", le preguntó su marido.

"Ay no sé! La actriz que interprete a Margaret debería ser dulce pero también capaz de demostrar mucha fuerza. Me encanta la actriz que hizo Orgullo y Prejuicio con Collin Firth pero es algo mayor para este personaje. O Rachel Wiesz, no? Para Jonathan me gustaría alguien muy masculino, serio pero fogoso al mismo tiempo. Y alto. Como Hugh Jackman."

"Mmmhhh. No sé si me gustaría que anduvieras cerca de un tipo como Hugh Jackman", le dijo Thomas haciéndose el celoso.

"Haces bien en tener celos, es tan atractivo!", Margaret lo provocaba.

"Ah sí? A ver si prefieres a Hugh después de esto", Thomas la tomó entre sus brazos y la besó mientras los niños ponían cara de asco ante semejante demostración de cariño de sus padres.

…

Jonathan Thornton miraba desde lo alto la producción de su fábrica. Estaba satisfecho porque las cosas habían mejorado, la producción crecía a ritmo lento pero seguro ayudada por la economía del país, las ideas un poco insólitas de Margaret sobre las condiciones laborales de los empleados al final habían dado sus frutos y todos trabajaban más y mejor, su tarea como secretario de industria de la ciudad era arduo pero empezaba a dar sus frutos y estaba contento de poder implementar algunas de las ideas que había tenido siempre. Y en lo personal no podía pedir más, su matrimonio con Margaret estaba cada vez más afianzado, el nacimiento del pequeño Edward los había unido aún más si cabía, Hannah comenzaba a mostrar los signos de su edad pero en general estaba bien y cumplía su papel de abuela a la perfección, su única preocupación era su hermana Fanny que no quería separarse de su marido, aunque ya ni siquiera vivían en la misma casa, y era evidentemente infeliz, pero ella era grande y había elegido su destino, no podía hacer nada más que acompañarla y estar cerca cuando lo necesitara. Dejó a cargo a Nicholas Higgins a quien había ascendido a capataz y se dirigió a la casa.

Cuando entró en la habitación encontró a Margaret en la mecedora junto a la ventana hamacando al niño que dormía plácidamente. La imagen le llenó los ojos de lágrimas.

"Hola amor", dijo ella en voz baja al verlo entrar.

"Cómo están mis dos amores?", preguntó él arrodillándose a su lado.

"Muy bien. Edward comió muy bien y no lloró nada, cada día se porta mejor."

Jonathan estiró la mano y acarició suavemente la cabecita de su hijo. "Lo puedes creer?", le preguntó a su esposa.

"Qué cosa?"

"Esto. Que estemos juntos, que tengamos un hijo, que seamos tan felices…"

"Nuestro comienzo no fue fácil, verdad? Pero al final lo logramos. Míralo", dijo bajando los ojos hacia su hijo, "es el final perfecto para nuestra historia."

"O el principio", la corrigió Jonathan.

Y se quedaron allí, abrazados junto a la ventana, meciendo a su hijo y pensando en lo afortunados que eran y en todo lo bueno que seguramente les deparaba el futuro.

FIN


End file.
